Warriors Of Light
by Greivous166
Summary: A story built by owl productions, and myself, using my two OC's, and two of his. Drake, Jess, Phirin, and Iris. The four are pulled from their worlds by an unknown force, then dropped in the middle of the woods. They come across one of the new worlds inhabitants, and must now find a way home. Rated 'M' for language, and depictions sexual actions.
1. Daily Life

**Hello everyone, Greivous166 here. The past couple of days, I've been talking with a friend of mine, owl productions. We've decided to bring my two OC's and two of his into a world that we had devised on our own. This story does not follow any Anime or Manga. My OC's still live in the FMA world, as owls OC's live in theirs. I hope you all enjoy and we both ask for your patience. The chapters will be much slower than they have been, due to owl and I having to cross communicate for the story, and our OC's reactions to events. Again, we both hope you enjoy.**

 **Warriors Of Light**

Daily Life

 **Two Years After The Promised Day**

Drake POV

"Damn it Freak! Wake up!" I twitched in bed and moaned to my wife, Jess, yelling at me. "Fine! I'm up! Now shut the fuck up! Damn wolf." I finished in a yawn as I slowly sat up. "I HEARD THAT!" I lowered my head and moaned. "I swear I am going to learn to keep my damn mouth shut one of these days." I mumbled. I let out another yawn as I stood up and walked to the dresser. I loved my wife to death, but when you can barely get any sleep with a snoring, half wolf wife next to you, and she yells at you to wake up, you would be upset as well. I pulled out my clothes for the day and walked towards the shower. "I'll be down in a bit hon. Gonna get a quick shower." I hollered around the corner.

I walked into the restroom and turned on the hot water to let it heat up. As I looked in the mirror, I saw that I still had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. Once the shower was ready, I striped off my night clothes and walked in. I quickly cleaned myself up and sat there soaking, letting the shower massage my back. It has been two years since we had defeated 'Father', but we still had some cleaning up to do. Roy and his group were now in Ishval setting things right with the people. Ed and Al left last month on their journeys for research, or whatever it was. Me and my family decided to live with Winry and granny while I recovered from my new arm. But granny insisted that we stay with them permanently until we had our own place.

I turned off the water, got out of the shower, and began getting dressed. I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my pocket watch. Fuhrer Grumman was true to his word of my medical leave and allowed me to keep my State Alchemist certification. I just came back from a peace keeping mission in the west and am now on a week long leave. I walked into the kitchen and saw my three kids sitting at the table eating their cereal. "Morning guys." I greeted cheerfully and they smiled. "Hi daddy!" they replied off key. I walked up behind my wife, who was at the counter making some coffee, and grabbed her from behind. "Morning wolf." She nodded.

"Freak." she replied and I kissed her cheek. I decided to tease her by pinching her butt, but she then slapped me with her tail. "Knock it off you idiot." she moaned. She then poured some coffee for me and I sat down at the table with a slice of toast. "What are your plans for the day honey?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "Not too sure. I might go play with the kids today." Their faces all lit up. "Please daddy!?" Liz begged and I nodded. That's when I noticed something. "Jess, where's Winry and granny?" She turned around and sat the table with her toast and juice. "They went to town early this morning. They should be back in a few hours. I think they had an order to take care of. I do too"

I nodded and continued eating. After breakfast, I followed the kids outside and we decided to play hide and seek. And of course, I was the first to do the seeking. "Okay. Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled. It wasn't much of a game, cause the only place to hide was behind the tree or house. Except Liz. She would climb and hide 'in' the tree. How in the hell that two year old girl could climb that tree always amazed me. I walked over to the tree and pretended to look around. "Hmmm. Now where has Liz gone to?" I could hear her giggling right above me, but I played stupid. "I thought I heard something." I teased and I heard her cup her mouth. I smiled and looked up. "Found you."

She moaned. "You peeked!" she cried and I shook my head. "You're always hiding up there Liz. Of course I know where you are." She slowly climbed down and I began my search for the other two knuckle heads. I caught a glimpse of Justin's tail behind the house, so I slowly sneaked up behind him. "Got ya!" I growled as I grabbed his tail, he yelped as I did. "Aw. Daddy." he moaned and I chuckled. "Remember to hide the tail next time dum dum." He crossed his arms and huffed. "Now for Sarah." I looked around the yard, but this time, I couldn't find her. _Did she get smart and hide in the house?_ I walked around the house, and continued my search. "Got you daddy!" I about jumped out of my skin when she reached out from under the house and grabbed my metal leg.

"Sarah, you brat!" I retorted and she climbed out. "I scared you daddy!" I grinned and she froze. "Uh...daddy?" I bared my teeth and made a 'I'm going to get you' gesture. She took off running as I chased her around the house. "I'm going to get you Sarah!" I yelled as she squealed and ran away. "No daddy!" she yelled as she rounded the corner. I came around, to the three of them with sticks. "Uh oh." I said and began running the other way. "Run daddy! Run!" Liz teased as the three of them chased me around the house with their sticks. "Running from the children again I see." I stopped and saw Winry and granny walking up to the house. "Hey guys. How was your trip?"

"It was fine." Winry answered as the three wolves tackled me to the ground. "Got you daddy!" Justin yelled as the three started poking me with their new weapons. "Ah! Help! Daddy under attack!" I jokingly yelled and then grabbed the three of them in a tight hug. "Now 'I've' got you! You runts!" I rolled them to the ground and started tickling them to death. "No.o.o.o daddy! Sto. !" Sarah yelled as she giggled from the tortured. "Tell me you love me!" I ordered. "We lo. yo.o.ou!" Justin yelled and laughed more. I stopped the torture and let them up. They immediately started running away. "Come and get us daddy!" they taunted and I chuckled. _I have such a perfect life. Nothing can stop that now._ I stood back up and began 'seeking' them again.

Phirin POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up from sleep. I gave out a yawn as I sat up and stretched. I looked over at my change of clothes and let out another yawn. I then stood up and walked over to begin getting dressed. I pulled on my dark blue jeans and as I was pulling on my white shirt, my thoughts began to trail off. It's been a few weeks since I brought my father back from that strange dimension, and mom has been ever more cheerful since he came back. I grabbed my bandana and put it up in my hair. I took a look in the mirror to make sure it was right, then left my room. As I walked down the stairs, I saw that my mom and dad were laying on the couch, still sleeping.

I saw that they were hugging each other as they slept, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast before I had to go to school. I settled with some toast with jam, and a small glass of milk. Once I was finished, I quickly made my lunch for the day and left the house. I made it about ten feet out the door, when I stopped and face palmed. "I make a lunch for school, then forget it? This is going to be one of those damn mornings huh?" I mumbled and walked back inside. I grabbed my lunchbox off the table and walked back to the door. As I walked by, my mom woke up and turned to me.

"You're leaving now?" she asked and I nodded. "Running a tad late today mom, so I need to hurry a little." She nodded and kissed my head. "Have a good day dear." I smiled back and left the house. I was walking down the road when I came to Iris's house and she came out the door as I stopped out front. She ran up to me and smiled. "Morning Phirin. How was your holiday?" she asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, you know. Saved my dad. Learned lots of new stuff. Same old stuff, just different days. You?" She shrugged back. "About the same. Except for the 'saving my dad' part." I nodded and we started walking down the road towards school.

She gave me an odd and surprised look when I pulled out my glasses from my pocket and put them on. "Since when did you start wearing glasses?" she asked and I just looked at her. "What do you mean? I've worn them for a while Iris." She just tilted her head. "I never knew you had glasses. I'm gonna guess the next thing you tell me is you have a child in that strange dimension that you saved your father from." she finished in a slight laugh. I growled slightly and punched her arm. "You've got problems Iris. You know that?" She just shrugged her shoulders and we continued on towards school.

When we arrived at school, we happened to notice a sign about the end of the year camp. All last years for the school had to attend, and I was not looking forward to it. A bunch of us all sitting in the woods doing 'team building' stuff and all that stupid bullshit. Iris then turned to me. "A camp for all last years. That could be fun you know." she stated as I moaned. "Fun how? All they'll have there are stupid childish games, right?" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders again. "I really don't care. As long as we can hang out together, I'm happy with it." She finished by wrapping her arm around mine and resting her head on my shoulder.

I let out a mental sigh, then I saw the 'school troublemaker' girls walking our way. I shook Iris's head off my shoulder as they walked by. They were all giving Iris a look of pure hatred towards her. For some damn reason, those idiot girls seemed to have the hots for me. I gave them a mean and evil grin, telling them to 'leave her alone or else'. They all quickly walked inside, fearful of my glare, as Iris looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Phirin." I sighed and started walking inside as well, waving her off over my shoulder. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Now lets get to class before we're late." She nodded and walked in after me.

 **One Month Later**

School was coming to a close, all that was left was the stupid camp we had to go to. The teacher walked us to our campsite and turned to us. "Alright, we're here. All of you go pick out your spots and begin setting up your tents." Everyone began spreading out into different directions to find their spots while Iris and I looked for ours. We managed to find a small clearing with plenty of overhanging trees to keep the site shaded. "This looks like a good spot. I'll set up over here, you set up over there." I told Iris and she walked over to where I pointed. I set down all of my stuff, took the God Blade off my shoulder and set it down on my bag. I began unpacking my tent and putting the poles together, but one broke. "Great." I whined.

I put some tape on it and continued to set up the tent. It was at that moment that I felt something hit me. Not like an object falling on me, or someone throwing something at me. It was like….a sudden lose of energy. I shook it off and continued, but I then heard something behind me fall on the ground, something heavy. I turned around to see what it was, but saw Iris laying on the ground, face down. "Iris!" I yelled and started to run to her. But I only made it a few steps before I too fell down on the ground, and blacked out.


	2. Lost

**Warriors Of Light**

Lost

Drake POV

Jess and I had to wake up early so we could catch the morning train. After two weeks of pestering and begging, granny finally got us to agree to take a small vacation and we were leaving this morning. "Got everything wolf?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes. And you freak?" I let out an annoyed sigh. I loved her, but I just couldn't stand that damn name. "Yeah, I'm good. Lets head down for some breakfast before we leave." I finished in a yawn. I had, yet another, sleepless night because of her snoring. But at least she don't howl in her sleep like Justin does. After two months of trial and error, and granny's help, we managed to sound proof his room.

We walked down the stairs and joined everyone else at the table. The kids were still very sleepy, and their heads were bobbing back and forth. "Morning guys." Jess greeted and the kids gave a weak and tired smile. I gave a chuckle and turned to granny. "Morning granny, Winry." Winry let out a yawn, then smiled and nodded. "Morning Drake. Morning Jess." she replied and Jess smiled back. "Morning." Granny served us some pancakes, Jess's favorite, and Jess started shoving them down her throat. I shook my head, sighed, and turned back to granny. "Are you guys sure about this? We are grateful, but you know how these guys are."

"Drake, I'm going to slug you if you try to get out of it again. You two have never had so much as a honeymoon since you got married. You need some relaxing time alone for a change. The kids will be fine." she answered sternly and I sighed again. "Yes granny." She handed me my coffee and sat down at the table to eat. Now let me tell you how bad Jess's appetite is. Everything else, she eats just like anyone else. But when it comes to certain foods, like pancakes, she'll eat your bank account. After about thirty minuets of stuffing her face, she finally stopped to get something to drink. "Jess, as much of those damn things that you eat, I'm surprised you're not fat."

She immediately took her plate and smashed it over my head. "What the fuck did you just say to me!? Did you just call me fat!?" I looked over and saw that granny was giving me that 'you're an idiot' look. I moaned and rubbed my head. "Sorry honey. But you just have to admit that you do eat a lot of them." I stated and she got ready to slug me again. I quickly held my hands up in surrender. "Uhhh, how about I just shut up?" She nodded. "Good plan, freak." We both continued eating in peace. We all finished breakfast, and now it was time to leave. We both knelt down and gave each kid a kiss on the head and a hug. "You guys behave for granny and aunt Winry. Understand?"

They all nodded with their tired heads. "We will daddy." Liz moaned sleepily. I smiled and patted her head. "We'll be back in a couple of weeks. You guys go back to bed. We love you." They all yawned, nodded, then went back upstairs. I turned to granny and gave her a hug as well. "We'll be back soon granny." I stated and she shook her head. "Take all the time you need. We'll be fine." I smiled and turned to Winry. "If we happen to bump into Ed somehow, we'll send him back for ya." I stated and she chuckled. "Good luck with that." I chuckled back and gave her a hug. "See you guys later. We'll call every few days to check up on things."

They both nodded and we walked out the door. We walked down the road about five minuets, then Jess stopped. I looked back at her and she had a concerned look on her face. "Jess? You okay?" She didn't answer at first. "Jess?" She turned back to me. "I'm fine honey. I just….I have this odd feeling….like we'll be gone for a long time." I gave her a confused look. "Jess, we're only going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Not forever. You're probably just worried about leaving them is all." After a second, she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just a little worried is all. Lets go before we miss the train." I wrapped my arm over her shoulders and we continued walking.

After about an hour and a half walk, we got to the station just as the train arrived. Granny had already gotten our tickets last week, so we just had to board the train. We sat down in the 'family' booth, the rearmost booth, and waited for the train to leave. I looked at Jess, and she still had her worried look on her face. "Jess, are you sure you're okay?" She turned to me. "I don't feel right honey. Something is wrong." I leaned closer to her. "What do you mean?" She turned back to the window. "I….I don't know. I just….don't 'feel' right."

I let out a sigh. "We can't go back hon, or granny would slug us both." She twitched at that cause she knew I spoke the truth. She really would slug us both for coming back. "Jess, go to the restroom and splash some water on your face. Maybe that will help." She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll be right back hon." She gave me a quick kiss, then left the booth. That was when suddenly felt strange. My body all of the sudden felt weak, tired. _Are we both sick or something?_ I shook it off and decided that I should splash water on my face as well. I grabbed our bags so they wouldn't be left unattended, and began walking/stumbling towards the restroom.

I got there and knocked. "Jess. You still in there?" I put my ear to the door and I could hear her breathing, but….it sounded weak. "I'm coming in Jess." I opened the door and was shocked to see her on her knees, grabbing her chest. "Jess!? What's….what's…." That was all I could muster, before my body totally shut down and we both fell to the ground. I looked around and my head was spinning from a head rush. "Jess….Jess…." I was cut off by myself slipping in darkness.

Iris POV

Lights….lots of lights. Like….stars or something. _Is this….a dream?_ My head was spinning and the lights began passing by faster and faster. The spinning just kept getting worse as the 'lights' passed by faster still. They kept passing by until it was suddenly pitch black. **THUD** I felt my body land on the ground like I fell from something. My head was still spinning like crazy, but I did manage to open my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I could make out a tree hanging overhead. I placed my hand on my head, trying to stop the spinning. It slowly died down and I found the energy to slowly sit up. My vision was starting to clear, and I looked around to see where I 'landed'.

I saw my tent and equipment lying where I left it, then turned to find Phirin lying face down about ten feet away. "Phirin!" I yelled and slowly crawled to him, still weak for some reason. I checked for a pulse on his neck. It was there, but a little weak, and he was breathing as well. I could tell he was breathing because of his damn snoring. I shook my head and breathed a sigh of relief. "You idiot." I mumbled, then proceeded to try and wake him up. "Phirin. Phirin wake up!" All I could manage from him was an annoyed moan. I sighed again and shook my head. "I know I'm going to get smacked for this." I mumbled.

I stuck my finger in my mouth to get it wet, then stuck it into his ear. He jolted awake and turned to slap me, but stopped when he saw who it was. "Iris!" He yelled, then encased me in a hug. "Iris! I'm so glad that you're okay! You really had me worried!" he ranted and I turned to him. "And…." I asked and he pushed back to look in my eyes. "And….what?" I mentally face palmed. _And that you 'love' me you jackass!_ I thought, but just shook my head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." We both stood up and looked around. "Uh, Phirin….what happened?" I asked and he shook his head. "Don't know. Maybe the heat got to us and caused us to pass out?" he suggested and I turned to him. "At the same time?" I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks that way. We should check with the teacher and let him know what happened. Lets grab our stuff so we don't lose it." I nodded and began repacking my things. "Damn it all to fucking hell!" Phirin yelled and I turned to him. "What!?" I replied and he turned to me. "Someone broke my damn tent! It's in pieces!" I walked over, and sure enough, it was broken, badly. "Can we fix it?" I asked. "Not here. I can at home though. Lets just find the damn teacher." He stood up and put his sword across his back. "Well, lets go." he stated and we began walking. But as we walked, something was wrong. Nothing was how we remembered it.

"Teacher!" Phirin called, but no answer. "Teacher! Can you hear us!?" I yelled, and again we heard nothing. We looked around for about two hours, and now we were starting to get a little hungry. What was worse was that we had nothing to eat. We were supposed to set up our tents, then go get our rations from the teacher. I looked around for any berries or such that we could eat, but nothing looked familiar. I was able to use some of my skills and find some that were safe to eat, so we ate some and grabbed the rest for later. We continued to look around for the others, but to no avail. And it was getting worse, cause now it was starting to get dark out. We really had no choice but to stop and set up camp before it got too dark out.

Phirin's tent was still smashed up from whatever asshole who thought it was funny to destroy other peoples things, so we had to share mine. Phirin got changed out side, while I changed inside. I then laid out my sleeping bag for us to sleep in. Whoever tore up his tent got to his sleeping bag as well. Luckily, I had a spare blanket, so we could use the bag as bedding, and the blanket to cover up. I turned when I heard the tent flap open and Phirin walk in with only his shorts on. "I'm warning you, don't try anything 'funny'. Okay?" I chuckled and laid down in a romantic, but sexual pose. "Sure thing, handsome." I answered with a wink.

He moaned and shook his head. "As I said, you've got issues Iris." He walked over and laid down next to me. "Remember what I said Iris. No funny business." he stated and turned with his back to me. I chuckled quietly and laid down as well with my back facing him. I tried to sleep, but my thought kept running through everything that happened. We were now lost in the woods, and with no food. I decided to let it go for now and slowly close my eyes for sleep. I felt sleep begin to tug on me, but that changed when Phirin rolled over and grabbed me in a hug. But that was not all, he was also stroking my ass in a dirty way.

"Phirin! What are you…." I stopped when I saw him in deep sleep. I mentally face palmed at his 'sleeping actions' and rolled back. It wasn't that I didn't want him to do it, I actually really liked it. But I was really tired and he was keeping me up. He unknowingly continued with his 'actions' as I smiled and finally dozed off to sleep.


	3. Wild Night

**Warriors Of Light**

Wild Night

Jess POV

I was slowly coming to with a pounding headache. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying face down on the ground. _The ground? I thought….we were on the train._ I got up to my knees and cupped my head in my hands to sooth the headache away. It was as it was starting to ease that I suddenly remembered. "Drake!?" I mumbled. I started looking around and finally saw him lying next to our bags. "Drake!" I quickly got up, and caused my headache to come right back. I fell back down to my knees from the pain and held my head. "Ow….Drake? Please wake up." I moaned. I slowly crawled over to him and saw that he was bleeding from his arm port.

I gently tried to shake him awake. "Drake. Wake up Drake." I spoke in a low voice, due to my headache. "Drake!" I stopped when he began to move and moan. "I'm….awake….wolf." he moaned back and I let out a sigh of relief. He slowly moved to get up, but hissed in pain when he put pressure on his arm. "Easy hon. You messed up your port and it's bleeding. Let me get something to cover it." I reached into his bag and grabbed one of his shirts. I ripped the shirt up and began tying it around the stump. "Jess, you okay?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm fine hon. Just a headache. You?" He gave me a thumbs up with his other hand and smile. "Just peachy."

I slapped his chest lightly as I tied the last knot on the bandage. "Thanks hon. Help me up." I helped him sit up and he began looking around. "Where the hell are we?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats the hell out of me. I thought we were on the train." He continued to look around. "We were. So why the fuck are we in the woods? Did we get into an accident?" I looked around my body for any injuries. Besides some minor cuts and scrapes, there was nothing bad. "Might have been. But if so, how did we get out of the train? And with our stuff too?" He looked at our bags and nodded. "Good question. What was the last thing you remember?"

I thought back for a minuet and it started to come back to me. "I went to the restroom to splash water on my face, then all of the sudden, I was very weak. Like my whole body was flat out tired." He looked at me confused. "You too? I felt the exact same way when I left the booth. When I opened the door, you were holding your chest, like you couldn't breath or something. Then I just….lost control. My body just….shut down, then I passed out." I nodded. "Same here, and I have a feeling that it was not a coincidence." He nodded back. "Agreed. Could we have been drugged?" I shook my head. "I don't see how. The last thing we ate or drank was at granny's house."

He lowered his head in thought. "Weird, for both of us to just….pass out. Then end up here with all our stuff. Is everything here?" I took a look around the bags and checked everything. His bag, mine, his combat gear, it was all here. "Looks like it. Here you go hon." I handed him his sword and bracer, and he then strapped them on. It was at this time that I looked up and really noticed that it was night out. "Uh, Drake." He looked at me and I pointed up. "We've been out for quite a while. It's already night out." And that was when a slight breeze blew by. "And cold." he said in a shiver and I tilted my head. "Cold!? But it's the middle of summer!" I blurted.

"I know, but it really is cold. And we didn't bring any warm clothes either." I let out a sigh and shook my head. "You really do hate the cold that much, don't you?" I asked and he glared at me. "What are you complaining about? You have a fur coat." I chuckled. "Be nice, or I wont share." I teased and he moaned. "Yes honey." I chuckled again, then kissed him. "So what's the plan hon?" He looked around again. "Well, we need to figure out where we are. But we can't do so in the dark. We should make shelter for the night and bed down till morning." I nodded and grabbed our bags as he drew an array on the ground.

Once done, he pressed his hands to it and morphed the ground to make a simple enclosed shelter with a small opening. "Well, it's crude, but it'll work for now." he stated then gestured with his hand. "Wolves first my love." he said with a slight smile. I walked inside, kissing him on the way in and set our bags in the corner. I took my shirt off and changed forms as he came in as well. He drew another array near the entrance and used it to close the opening, leaving a small slit for light and air. He then pulled out his watch and looked closely. "Damn. I can't see. Hon, can you see the time?" He held the watch to me and I could see it clearly with my vision. "It says….ten twenty-one." He closed it up and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks hon." I nodded and laid down, then he snuggled into my fur. "Mmmmm, warrrmm." he moaned and I chuckled. "So I guess my fur isn't cheap, is it?" He shook his head and snuggled more. "No, it's not. Thanks honey. Love you." I smiled and licked his face. "Ew! Jess! What the hell!?" he whined and I laughed. "I can't really 'kiss' in this form stupid. Besides, that's how wolves kiss, is by licking." He wiped my slobber away and moaned. "Then hold off on them until you turn back please." I chuckled. "Yes freak. Love you too." He then looked up and kissed my snout. "Wolf. Night." he said then snuggled tightly. "Night love." I closed my eyes and sleep quickly took me.

Phirin POV

I slowly came awake, let out a yawn, and readjusted my arms. But….there was something in the way. I opened my eyes to slits to adjust to the light and I could see something in front of me lying on my arm. But my other hand was resting on something. Something….plump. I felt around and found that it was round. _What the…_ I gave the object a slight squeeze and it moved. "Enjoying yourself?" _I know that voice!_ I quickly focused my eyes to see Iris laying in front of me, looking right at me. I looked down and saw that my hand was on her ass. I quickly blushed and saw she was too. "Uh…." was all I could manage. We both laid there, staring at each other.

I finally came to my senses and quickly backed away from her. "Uh…..s..sorry." She slowly sat up and turned away from me. "Good morning to you too, you idiot. Sheesh. And you say that 'I' have problems." I swallowed hard and kept staring at her, my blushing getting worse. "Uh...how long…." She turned back to me. "The whole damn night. As soon as I lay down, you roll over and start stroking my ass. Then you decide to squeeze it just now to add to it." I face palmed and moaned. "I know, and I said I was sorry stupid." She then took her shirt off and threw it at me, landing on my face. "You call me stupid when you're the one who wanted to grab my ass."

I ripped the shirt off my face. "I said I was…." I started, but stopped when I saw her sitting there looking for a new shirt, not wearing one. I blushed more and put her old shirt back over my face. "Sorry!" I quickly blurted and she scoffed. She reached over and ripped the shirt away from me, giving me a very clear view of her chest. "You wanted to touch me, well now you get to suffer. But I'm letting you off easy. Next time you touch my ass, or anything else 'special', I'll touch something of yours. And not in a gentle way either. Clear?" I closed my eyes and quickly nodded. "Good. Now hurry up and get dressed you jackass."

I fumbled around for my clothes with my eyes shut. I grabbed onto something, but it felt like…. _Uh oh._ I opened my eye a little to see Iris blushing again, and the reason why. My hand was resting on her inner thigh. Now I was really blushing. "Are you that desperate!?" she sternly asked. I quickly moved my hand and shook my head. "No no no no! It was an accident! I swear! I never wanted to touch you!" She growled. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" she yelled as I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran out of the tent. "And stay out!" she yelled again and I moaned. "What the fuck is wrong with her!?" I whined.

Once she got done changing, we broke down the tent and packed everything up. I was stuffing the tent in it's bag while she was putting the sleeping bag away. "Um….Iris. I'm….sorry….about that." She looked at me, but didn't glare. "It's fine, Just don't do it again. Clear?" I quickly nodded. "Clear." We both got done packing and then picked up our stuff. "So, which way do we go?" she asked as I looked in all directions. "Not sure. Lets start going east for a bit, but mark our trail. That way we can get back here if we get lost….again." She nodded and we started walking. We walked for about an hour, stopping every ten minuets or so to get our bearings, or for Iris to pick some berries, until we came to a small clearing.

"Hey, there's a clearing up ahead. We'll rest there for a little bit." I stated and she nodded. We walked towards it, but when we got to the edge of the trees, we could see a strange, square object sitting in the center. "What is that Phirin?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats the hell out of me." We both stared at it for a minuet, then I turned to her. "Stay here. I'm gonna have a closer look." she nodded. "Be careful. Something is not right about that….thing." I nodded and set my bag down. I drew my God Blade, and began walking towards the strange object. I got close to it and started poking it with my sword. It would dig in a little, like I was poking dirt or something.

I looked down at the ground, and saw it was slightly con caved at the base of the object. _Strange. It looks like the ground was….pulled or sucked away to make this….thing._ I got closer and touched it with my hand to find out that it was indeed made of soil. "What the..." I mumbled. I walked around the 'back' of the object to look for some kind of opening or something. I could swear that I was hearing something coming from 'inside' the object. I pressed my ear to it and I thought that I could hear…. _Voices?_ I then heard a weird sound, like something opening on the other side, so I quickly hid 'behind' the object'

"I'm telling you hon, I know I heard something." I heard a….woman's voice say? "Well, if you want I can.." I heard another voice, male this time, say, but stop. "Jess?" I heard him say again. I looked over to see Iris hiding in the bushes gesturing me to come quickly, fear in her eyes. "Drake, something is close. I smell it. Real close." I then heard footsteps getting closer. _I have no choice._ I jumped out and readied to attack, but I saw instead…. _A human?_ I heard more footsteps behind me and I turned to see a very large….furry creature, easily twice my height. The three of us just stood there staring at each other. I could see that the human had a curved sword, just a little shorter than mine. "What….the….?" he spoke.


	4. Strange Beings

**Warriors Of Light**

Strange Beings

Drake POV

I was nudged awake by Jess, so I turned to her. "Hmm? What's wr.." I was stopped by her placing her hand over my mouth. "Shhh. I heard something." she whispered. I turned my ear to listen, but heard nothing. "You sure?" I whispered back through her hand and she nodded. I used the array from last night and made an opening. We both climbed out and looked around us, but saw nothing. I turned to my wife and she turned to me. "I'm telling you hon, I know I heard something." I looked around again. "Well, if you want I can.." she held her hand in front of my face, stopping me. "Jess?" I whispered and she started sniffing the air.

"Drake, something is close. I smell it. Real close." I nodded and made a small gesture with my fingers, telling her to walk around the other way. She nodded and started walking as I went the other way. I drew my sword and got ready to fight if it came to that. I got to the back corner of our shelter, and suddenly, some weird animal of sorts jumped out. It was holding a very large sword, much taller than it. Jess came up behind it and cut off it's escape. I looked at Jess with a confused look, that she returned, then back to the creature. "What….the…." I said as I looked closely at the thing. It looked like some sort of animal, a hedgehog or something. A really big hedgehog with white 'spikes' and red stripes.

I looked to see Jess sniffing the air again. "Jess?" I asked and she turned to me. "There's another one here somewhere, and it smells….familiar." I nodded. "Go find it, I'll stay here with this….thing." I saw the animal twitch and it got ready to attack. "I wouldn't do that if I were you my friend." I warned and it growled at me. "You stay the fuck away from my friend!" Jess and I froze in shock. "You….talk!?" she asked out of pure shock and it turned to her. "Of course I talk! And what about you!? What the hell are you!?" Jess and I stared at each other in confusion. "Well….you don't see that everyday." I stated and she shook her head.

"What the hell is it?" she asked and the animal scoffed. "What the hell does it look like stupid!? I'm a hedgehog!" I tilted my head. "A 'talking' hedgehog? That's….new." It turned back to me. "You seem pretty smart to be just a human, so this is new to me as well! Now drop your weapon!" it yelled at me and I shook my head. "Not a chance hedgehog, or whatever." It growled again. "The name is Phirin. Phi….rin! Not hedgehog or whatever! Phirin! Damn you humans really are stupid!" I lowered my sword and held my hand up. "Dude, calm the fuck down. Fine, your name is Pierin" He growled more. "PHI….RIN!" I pinched my nose and moaned.

"Okay, sorry. So just what the hell are you exactly, 'Phirin'?" He spread his arms out to me. "What the hell do I look like!? And I already told you, I'm a hedgehog!" I observed him from head to toe, skeptical. "A hedgehog? One 'that' big? And one that talks?" I could see that he was really getting mad now. "Yes, I'm a talking hedgehog! And what about you and that….freak thing over here!?" Jess and I both twitched at him calling her a freak. 'That', 'Phirin', is my wife! And her name is Jess! And my name is Drake. Now, you mind explaining what the hell you're doing here….wherever 'here' is?" He looked at me confused. "You're lost too?"

I looked at Jess confused and she shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Now what about your 'friend' that's close by? And we know that it's around here somewhere, cause nothing escapes Jess's nose." He growled again. "Her' name is Iris! And 'she' is not coming out!" I shrugged my shoulders. "Have it your way." I then turned to Jess. "Go find 'her'." She nodded and ran off into the woods. The hedgehog turned to go after her, but I threw a knife at his feet. "And you stay right here my friend. Whoever it is out there, Jess wont harm her. Not unless she gives her a reason to." He turned back to me. "You dare to attack me!?"

"If I was attacking you, you'd be dead by now buddy. So calm the fuck down and stay put." I ordered and he readied to attack. "You want to play!? Then lets play!" he growled. I brought my sword back up to the ready. "I'm warning you, don't do it." He growled once more, then began to charge at me. "Phirin! Stop!" I heard a young girls voice call out, and he stopped. We both turned to see Jess walking out of the woods with….another wolf? She was the same size as the hedgehog, and looked like a full wolf standing on two legs. "And who are you, if I may ask?" She let out a very shy smile. "It's Iris." I nodded and gestured her to come forward.

Jess walked up next to me, and 'Iris' next to 'Phirin'. I looked and saw that the hedgehog was getting ready to attack me. "How about we both put our weapons away? It's obvious that we're all lost, and we need to figure out where we are 'before' we kill each other." I stated and he just stared at me. Neither of us made a single move, until I sighed. "Fine, I'll start." I slowly put my sword back in it's sheath and gestured him to do the same. He continued to stare at me for a while longer, then his friend whispered to his ear. She finished, then he nodded and put his large sword back in it's sheath. I turned to Jess and nodded. She then changed back to human form, both of them surprised.

Phirin POV

"Fine, I'll start." the human spoke, then slowly put his weapon away in it's sheath on his back. He then made a small gesture, telling me to do the same. We both just glared at each other, me keeping an eye on his furry 'wife'. Iris then turned to me and whispered in my ear. "Phirin, I think we can trust them, for now at least. We need to find out where we are, and they can help us. So please, put the God Blade away." I gave a silent moan and nodded. I then put the God Blade back in it's sheath, and the man nodded at his 'wife'. Iris and I watched in shock as she just….changed into a human, but she still had dog ears on her head and a tail.

"What the hell are you?" I asked and she smiled. "I'm part wolf. I can change forms at will, and this is me in my original human form." I turned to Iris and she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so how can you be half wolf, and half human? Just what are you?" I asked and she sighed. The man turned to me with a look of sorrow. "I despise this term, but she's a chimera. She was fused with a wolf using alchemy." _That word….why is it so familiar?_ "What was that word you just said?" I asked and he looked confused. "Uh….alchemy?" It was at this point that I noticed his right forearm was made of metal. _Is that…._ I pointed at the arm. "That arm, that wouldn't happen to be….auto something would it?"

He looked at it, then to me confused. "If you mean automail, then yes, it is. Why?" _Is it possible?_ "Where are you two from? What world?" Now they were really confused. "Uh….we're from Resembool. In the country of Amestris. And….you?" I was a little bit relaxed now, now that I knew these guys were from the world I saved my dad from. "On the outskirts of Station Square, on the planet Mobius. And….you wouldn't happen to know of anther hedgehog by the name of Jason would you?" They looked at each other, then back to me and shook their heads. "If he's like you, then no. You two are the first we've seen like you."

I nodded and walked forward slowly. I then held out my hand to him. "As you heard, I'm Phirin. And her name is Iris." He took my hand and shook it. "Pleasure. I'm Drake, and this is my wife Jess." I then shook her had as well and Iris walked up. She shook Jess's hand and Drake turned to me. "You asked if we knew another hedgehog like you. So I'm guessing that our world is not strange to you?" I shook my head. "I've been there before, but for a very short time. Jason is my father, and was stuck in your world for a very long time. I went there to rescue him and bring him back." He nodded. "So how do you know about automail?"

"My father has some. I learned how to do some basic repairs and stuff, but nothing fancy." He thought for a minuet and his wife turned to him. "Honey?" He continued to think, then turned to her. "So we now know there are three different worlds. Mine, yours, and theirs." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean sir?" Iris asked and he waved her off. "Just Drake please. And to be honest, I'm not from the other world. Long story short, I'm from a different world. I ended up in Amestris by….an event." His wife then lowered her head. "I've lived there for almost three years now. And neither of us have heard of this 'Mobius' before. So we know there are three worlds. Question is, which one are we in now?"

I saw his wife's head still lowered and I turned to him. "You say you ended up in that world by an 'event'. What do you mean? What event?" He turned to his wife, now in tears, and sighed. "I died." Iris gasped and I rose my brow. "Died?" I asked and he nodded. "I wont go into any details, but yes, I died in my old world." I nodded and went back to what he said before that. "About what 'world' we're in, there really is no telling at this point. I think we should look around." He nodded. "Agreed. But lets stick together. No offense, but I really don't trust you yet." I scoffed. "Same here. So which way do we go? There's nothing back the way we came."

He turned to his wife. "Honey? You smell anything close by?" She sniffed the air and looked in a direction. "I do, off to the north. Less than a mile. It smells like there are people that way. We could ask as to where we are." He nodded and turned to me. "What do you think?" I turned to Iris and she nodded. "We agree." I stated as I turned back to him. "But I'll be keeping my eye on you two." He held his hands up. "You might want to think about it Phirin. We're over twice your size. If we wanted to kill or harm you, we would have easily done so by now. So knock it off and chill." I growled slightly. "What the hell makes you think you could even lay a finger on me? You'd never catch me with my speed!" Iris then put her hand on my shoulder.

"Phirin, he's right. Calm down." she said and I sighed. "Fine." I moaned. "Just one moment." Jess stated and walked back inside their 'shelter'. She came back out a minuet later holding two suitcases, one she handed to Drake. "Now we can go." she stated and we began walking north toward where she pointed earlier. Jess then slowed down to where she was next to Iris. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be part or whole wolf as well, would you?" Iris smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm guessing my fur gave it away?" Jess shook her head. "No, not really. No offense, but it was your smell. You smell just like a wolf."

Iris tilted her head. "Smell?" Drake turned back to us. "Yes. Her sense of smell is extremely powerful. Like I said, nothing escapes her nose." Iris and I nodded and Jess smiled. Iris kept staring at her. "Sorry, but may I ask….how exactly you became 'part' wolf?" she asked and Jess sighed. "Long story. But the simple version is that I was turned into this as an experiment. My husband found me and saved me from the lab." I lowered my head. _Just like my dad._ "Sorry. We had no idea." I said and she waved me off. "It's fine. I've gotten over it." Drake then stopped and we turned to him. "Honey?" He quickly shoved us to the ground. "Be quiet! There's someone right there!" he whispered.


	5. The Woman

**Warriors Of Light**

The Woman

Drake POV

Jess and Iris were having their conversation about them being wolves when I looked to see an opening in the trees. I started to lead everyone to it so we could get a better view of whats around us. But as I looked, I could see something near the edge of the clearing in front of us, about about a few hundred feet away. As we walked closer, I could see that it was a person. I then stopped, and everyone else stopped as well and Jess turned to me. "Honey?" The person turned towards us and I immediately pulled everyone down to the ground. I turned to her and held my finger to my lips. "Be quiet!" I said sternly, but quietly, and pointed to the clearing. "There's someone right there!"

We all turned to the person and saw him with what looked like a hoe, and was digging the ground. He had his back to us and was wearing a straw hat. I turned to Jess and tapped her shoulder. "Is he the only one you smell?" She sniffed the air a minuet, then nodded. "Yes. But….something is strange about that person." Iris turned to her. "What do you mean? Strange how?" Jess then turned to me. "That person is not human. He smells like….an animal." We all looked at each other confused, then to her. "Animal?" Phirin asked and she nodded. I turned back to the 'person'. "That is one big 'animal'. And one that is working with a hoe? What kind..." I stopped when it hit me and I face palmed.

"Right. I forgot. We're traveling with a talking hedgehog with a sword, and his wolf girlfriend." I then saw them both blush. "We are not like that you idiot! How the hell can you think we're like that!?" Phirin retorted, but Jess saw the blush as well. I looked to see Iris still blushing, but she also seemed to be somewhat sad. _Oh, I see now._ I wanted to say something, but now was not the time. "Whatever. You said you were fast, did you not?" I asked and he scoffed. "Want me to prove it dumbass?" I glared at him. "Your temper is just as bad as someone else I know." Jess snickered, she knew exactly who I was referring to.

"What!? I do not have a temper you fool!" Iris just looked at him. "Uh actually….you do." He turned to her. "Who's damn side are you on!? Traitor!" I moaned. "Shut up! Damn pin cushion! How fast are you?" He glared at me. "Call me that again and I'll gladly show you how fast I am!" Iris scoffed and turned to me. "He's really fast, and lets leave it at that. Okay?" I nodded and turned back to him. "If you can, get on the other side of the field and wait for my signal. If this guy has friends, I need someone on the other side to warn us." He scoffed, but nodded. "Whatever. Stupid freak." I twitched. "Why you.." I started, but he was already gone, speeding through the woods like a freaking bullet.

I turned to Iris. "You weren't kidding! That little shit really is fast!" Jess them hit my head with her fist. "Ow! What!?" She glared at me. "Be nice Drake." I moaned and rubbed my head. "He started it, damn rodent." She slapped me again. "Drake!" she warned and I nodded. "Fine! I'll shut up! But Jess, you stay here and warn me if you see anything." She nodded and I left them both there.

Iris POV

Drake and his wife just got done bickering and he took off to catch the odd person. Jess was watching the person like a hawk, and I just sat there drawing with a stick. She turned to me with a concerned look. "You okay?" I sighed and kept silent. She then sat down next to me. "Look, I'm sorry about Drake. He's a nice person, he just don't take other peoples nonsense lightly. He's just being alert, and it's making him touchy. He don't mean any of it." I sighed again. "Phirin's like that too. He's always been so snappy. It's very easy to make him upset or mad. So I'm the one who should apologize." She shook her head. "Looks like we both have man problems huh?"

I blushed slightly. "I….I don't know what you mean." She gave me a knowing look. "Oh come on. I'm a wolf, like you. You can't hide it from me Iris. You like him, don't you?" I blushed even more. "No!….maybe." She then chuckled. "Iris, tell me the truth." I let out a sigh. "Yes, I do. But I don't think he likes me. I know he is just testy and such, but I just want him to like me too." Jess sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "You love him, don't you?" I blushed more, but nodded. "But he don't love me. I keep hinting it to him I like him, but he just refuses to see it." She shrugged her shoulders. "He's a man. Men are like that. Drake was the same way, just not as bad."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jess." She smiled back. "Anytime Iris. He'll come around. He can't be 'that' bullheaded." I turned to her with a stern glare. "Is he?" she asked and I nodded. "You really have no idea Jess, and don't want to either." She shook her head. "I think it might be best to keep him and Drake away from each other." I chuckled. "If he's as bullheaded as Phirin, then yes, we do." She chuckled back and we turned back to the person. We could see Drake getting ready to jump out at him, and I could just see Phirin's quills poking out of a bush on the other side. "He looks like a shark with a fin out of the water." Jess stated and I laughed. "Yes, he does."

Phirin POV

I sat in the bush that was hiding me and I could see the idiot Drake sneaking up to the person. He gave me a thumbs up, and I returned it to tell him I was ready. He drew his sword, and I drew mine. He leaped out of the bush and grabbed the person from behind, while I ran across the field and held my blade to the persons throat. "Please! Don't kill me! I didn't do anything! Please spare me!" the….woman cried? Me and Drake looked at each other confused, then he pulled her straw hat off. We were both shocked to find that the person really wasn't human, but…. _A raccoon?_ "Please! Spare me! I don't want to die! Please!" We looked at each other again, then back to….her.

"Uh….we're not going to kill you….miss." I stated and she began to calm down. "I don't have any money! Just please, let me go! Please!" Drake looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. He turned back to her. "We're not going to steal anything. We're just trying to figure out where we are. If I let you up, you promise not to run?" She quickly nodded, then I lowered my blade and Drake let her up. She looked at us completely surprised. "What….what are you?" she asked and I turned to her. "We….could ask you the same thing. What exactly are you miss?" We were all completely confused. "Well….I'm a Tungai (Toon-guy)….A raccoon Tungai." I tilted my head and Drake turned to her.

"What the hell is a 'Tungai'?" Now she tilted her head. "Uh….a Tungai. And….what about you? What are you sir?" she asked looking at Drake. "Um….I'm a human." Now she was even more confused. "What's a human?" Drake looked at me and I again shrugged my shoulders. "Uh….a human?" he answered and she turned to me. "And I'm a hedgehog. Names Phirin." She just stared at me a second, then her eyes widened. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Resmai." I nodded and put my blade away. "I'm Drake, miss Resmai." he stated and gestured to the woods. I turned to see Iris and Jess walk out. "This is my wife Jess, and our friend Iris. Both wolves….somewhat."

She then gave a weak smile. "A pleasure….I think." she stated and Drake turned back to her. "Resmai, where the hell are we? We somehow ended up in the woods and have no idea where we are." She tilted her head. "Uh….your on my land. We're about a mile from my house, and about fifteen miles from town." Drake and I looked at each other, then back to her. "Would you be kind enough to show us the way to town?" he asked and she smiled. "Of course. But…." I gave a mental sigh. "But what?" I asked and she looked at all of us. "Uh….no offense, but….you'll be arrested looking like this. The town guards don't like outsiders at all after the recent events."

Drake looked at me. "What recent events?" he asked. "Some evil man has been robbing, killing, and causing chaos for the world. But, that's all I know. It's more than enough to have all of the town guard on high alert." I nodded. "Can you get us in?" I asked and she gave a worried look. "I might be able to, I'm going there tomorrow. But, why do you want to go there? It's not really that safe in town anymore." Drake turned to her. "We need answers as to why we are here in this….odd world. As I'm sure you can see, we're not really from around here. Or….anywhere from here." She was then shocked. "Wait! You're from a different world!?"

Drake tilted his head. "Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing we're not the first." She shook her head. "No. I heard that evil man came from another world." I looked right into Drakes eyes, and he did mine. We then heard thunder in the distance, and looked to see a storm rolling in. "Guess we better make shelter." I stated and the woman turned to me. "If you wish, you can stay the night at my place. My husband passed away last year, so it's only me in the house. And I have room for all of you." Drake turned to Jess, and I to Iris. They both shrugged their shoulders, and Drake turned to her. "We really don't want to impose."

"No it's fine. I have plenty of room. Please, follow me." She picked up her hoe and began walking across the field, and Drake walked to me. "What do you think?" I shook my head. "I can't really say. But I'd rather not sleep out in a storm." He nodded. "Agreed. We'll keep a watch tonight, sleep in shifts." I nodded and we followed the woman. "Hey, Phirin." I turned to Drake. "What?" He then sighed. "I apologize for my temper earlier. I just have trust issues due to my….past experiences. I tend to be a little over protective of my wife." I nodded. "I understand. I let my temper get out of hand too. People just piss me off easy."

He chuckled. "You really do have his temper." I turned to him a little annoyed. "Who's?" He chuckled again and turned to me. "Edward Elric. I swear to you, if you ever meet him, you watch what you say. Boy will that runt bite your head off." I slightly chuckled. "He throws a fit because he's short? What is his problem?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I really have no idea. I gave up trying to figure it out." I nodded, then looked at his sword. "Nice knife." He scoffed. "Sword', and sorry if it's not retarded looking like yours." I twitched. "This..." I pointed over my back. "Is the God Blade. A thousand times better than your toy."

"Sword', and if you want to get technical about it, a sword is only as good as the user. That's common knowledge. Just because you have a big looking sword, it don't mean you know how to use it." I twitched more. "Say that to my face you freak!" He then twitched and got in my face. "Fine! You have a sword the size of a barn, but you can't hit a target the size of one if it was two inches from your face!" I growled. "I'll have you know that I trained with this sword for over twelve years! You combine that with my speed, and we'll see who is the better fighter!" We continued with our insults and bickering until we arrived at the lady's house.


	6. Staying The Night

**Warriors Of Light**

Staying The Night

Jess POV

Iris and I spent the whole way to Resmai's house listening to Drake and Phirin bicker and insult each other, then Iris turned to me. "Looks like we were right. We really need to keep them separated." I moaned and pinched my nose. "Yes, we do." After about twenty minuets, we arrived at the womans….or raccoons house and she set the hoe aside. "Please, come in everyone. Make yourselves at home." she stated and we walked in. It was a simple, hand build, wooden two story house big enough for a small family. We all walked into the living room and sat down on some old style couches. "Would you guys like some tea?" she offered and we all nodded.

"Yes, thank you miss Resmai." Drake answered and she shook her head. "Please, just Resmai is fine….Drake wasn't it?" He nodded and she turned into the kitchen. I looked around the room, and besides a few hand painted portraits, there was really nothing else in the room. A minuet later, Resmai came back with a tray with cups of tea on it. She set it down on the short table in front of us and took one for herself. She then sat down in a chair across from us and relaxed. "Excuse me Resmai, and this is probably a stupid question, but do you have a phone we could use?" I asked and she looked confused. "What's a 'phone'?" I mentally face palmed, but then smiled. "Nothing. Never mind me." I answered smiling.

She smiled back and turned to Drake. "So, you say you're from another world?" Drake took a sip of the tea, then scrunched his face. "Ah! Bitter! Sorry Resmai, but what tea is this?" She chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's green tea with some of my herbs in it. Would you like some sugar for it?" He nodded back. "Yes please. I've never had 'tea' try to kill me before." I glared at him. "Drake! Be nice!" Resmai waved me off, laughing. "No miss, he's right. Others say the same. I'm a raccoon, so I love my tea bitter. Here you go Drake." She handed him the sugar bowl and he put some in. I turned back to her. "Sorry for my husbands rudeness. But yes, we are from another world. How we got here, we have no idea."

She nodded and drank some of her tea. "What is it like there? Do you all live together?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No, we're not together. Drake is my husband, but Phirin and Iris are from yet another world. Somehow, we got pulled together into this one." She nodded. "I see. So now we have to figure out 'how' you got here. I have no knowledge of things like this. Before that evil man came, I've never even heard of something like another world." The thunder clapped and rain began to pour on the roof. "Oh my. Sounds like a good one." she stated and smiled. "Good thing I found you….or you found me." I smiled and saw a picture of her with another raccoon beside her.

"Is that your husband Resmai?" I asked pointing at the picture. She looked and nodded. "Yes. His name was Yumwes. He passed away last year when a sickness swept through the area. I got sick, and he tried to help me. But he got sick as well, and it killed him." I lowered my head. "We're sorry to hear that Resmai." Drake stated and she nodded. "Thank you." Iris turned to her. "So you don't have any kids?" She shook her head. "No. We were only married for a year before he died. We bought this land just after we married. We were always working the land, so never had the time for kids yet. And what about you two?" she asked me and Drake, and we smiled.

"Yeah. Three annoying pups." Drake stated and I glared at him. "Stop complaining. You don't have to deal with them when you're away, freak." Phirin snickered and Drake stared at him. "Pups? Is that what you call children in your world?" I chuckled. "No. Drake is full human, but I'm half wolf." I pointed at my ears. "The kids got their ears and tails from me." She nodded. "I see. So there's humans and half humans there?" I sighed. "Not really. I'm the result of illegal experimentation. I was taken as a small child and turned into this by evil men using alchemy." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to push."

I waved her off. "It's fine Resmai. It's all behind me, so I don't let it bother me. I have a loving husband, and three beautiful children. So I'm perfectly happy." She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. And what about you two?" she asked, looking at Phirin and Iris. "Well, I'm a hedgehog. My names Phirin. And this is Iris the wolf." Iris smiled and Resmai did as well. "A pleasure. And where are you from?" I turned to him. "We live on the outskirts of Station Square. It's on the planet Mobius." Resmai shook her head. "I've never heard of it. Are you two related as well?" They both blushed and I smiled. "Uh, no." Iris answered shyly and Resmai nodded.

"I see. Well.." she started as she stood up. "I'll show you to your rooms for the night. I'm sorry, but I only have two spare rooms. But one does have two beds in it, so you two can take that one." she stated to Phirin and Iris. We walked upstairs and into the rooms she showed us. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll be starting on dinner now." I waved her off. "Oh please, the rooms are more than enough." She shook her head. "I insist. It would be nice to have someone to talk to during dinner for a change. It's been nothing but quiet here since Yumwes passed. I'll call when it's ready." She then closed our door and I turned to Drake. "Well?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't sense any danger from her. She's so nice. And I feel really sorry for her, to live out here all alone." He nodded. "Yeah. I do too. Lets see if we can help her out with dinner." I nodded, and we left the room towards the kitchen.

Iris POV

Phirin and I walked towards the beds looked at each other. "Which one you want?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care, just pick one." I nodded and took the one near the window. Phirin seemed to be a little upset of having to share a room with me, but I was….happy about it. Yeah sure, he grabbed my ass and played with it last night in his sleep. But I didn't mind it, really. It….made me happy. I then noticed that I was blushing thinking about it and shook it off. "Iris? You okay?" I turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine. Just had a chill run down my back is all." I lied and he nodded. "Okay. If you say so."

I turned back to my bed and put my stuff on the floor beside it. _Does he really not love me?_ I stood there worried about that thought when Phirin plopped on his bed. I decided to tease him a bit. "I'm not going to wake up and find you in my bed stroking me again, am I?" I looked out the corner of my eye to see him blush. "Uh, no! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it!" He just set himself up for more, so I decided to keep going. "Oh really? So I'm not attractive to you am I?" He blushed more and was getting agitated. "I didn't say that!" I turned to him and gave a romantic smile. "Oh, so you 'do' find me attractive?"

He moaned. "I didn't say that either!" I gave a fake frown and crossed my arms. "So now I'm not? Am I attractive, or not?" Now he was starting to get mad. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I growled. "Answer the question." I demanded. He then grabbed his spikes and pulled on them. "Ah! What the hell do you want me to say!?" I laughed inwardly, this was too much fun. I rose a brow. "The truth." I sneered and he pulled harder on his quills. "Fine! You're attractive! Happy!?" I gave an evil grin. "So….you like me?" Now he was furious. "Shut the hell up Iris! You are so fucking annoying!" This was just too good to let go.

I grabbed my shirt and started to lift it up. "So….you don't like me. And here I thought you said I was attractive." I lifted my shirt more to the bottom of my breasts and he was really blushing now. "Put your damn shirt down you idiot!" he yelled as he waved at me with his eyes closed. "Oh come on. It's nothing you haven't seen before." He growled. "That was your fault! You did it on purpose!" I grinned and placed my hand on my pants, ready to pull down. "Wanna see more?" He froze and turned bright red, redder than his stripes. "NO!" he yelled and ran out of the room. I put my shirt down and busted out laughing. "Way too damn easy!" I mumbled through laughs.

I followed him out the door to find Drake and Jess standing in the hallway. "What the hell was he yelling about!?" Drake asked. I was trying so hard not to laugh that a smile got past me. "Nothing." I said in a cheery voice, but Jess grinned. "Oh really?" she insisted and I slightly blushed. "Uh, yeah. It was nothing. I'm heading uh….heading downstairs now." I quickly walked down the stairs and sat at the table. "Oh, hello Iris." I turned to see miss Resmai walking in from outside, soaking wet. "Uh, hello? Why did you go outside in the rain?" She smiled and walked to the wood stove. "I had to grab some herbs from the shed outside. Besides, the rain is nice on the fur."

I chuckled. "I'll have to agree on that. Want me to get you a towel?" She smiled back. "No need dear." She then shook herself off like animals do and rid her fur of all the water. "There. All dry now." I chuckled and nodded. "It works." She nodded. "By the way, what's wrong with your hedgehog friend? He took off out the door faster than I've ever seen. And his face was bright red. Is he sick or something?" I snickered trying to hold back laughing. "No. Not really. He just had to leave in a hurry before it got worse." She looked at me confused. "Before what got worse?" I waved her off. "Nothing. He's fine." She smiled and nodded.

Drake and Jess then walked in. "Can we give you a hand Resmai?" Jess asked and she nodded. "If you'd like. Can you grab the loaf of bread from the pantry please, dear?" She nodded and walked to a small cubbyhole. "What are you making, if I may ask?" Drake asked and miss Resmai gave him a small spoon with the something in it. "Trout stew." He took the spoon and tasted it. "That's very good. I've never had 'trout' stew before." She chucked. "I have a small lake on the edge of my land. My neighbors kids go fishing there, and give me half of what they catch. There's also some salmon, catfish and bass in there as well."

He nodded and sat down next to me. "You like to fish Iris?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Wouldn't know. Never really been fishing before." He chuckled. "Well, it's something you really need patience for." We turned when we heard the front door open and Phirin walk in, completely soaked. He glared at me, still mad about earlier, and I snickered. Jess looked at me, then him, and back. She grinned and sat at the table as well. "What?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nothing. Just watching two love birds quarrel." I blushed and Phirin growled. "Shut up you damn wolf!" Me and Jess both glared at him. "No you shut the hell up!" we yelled in unison, and Drake busted out laughing. "The quiet times are gone now." he joked and we turned to him. "Shut up Drake!"


	7. Night Guard

**Warriors Of Light**

Night Guard

Phirin POV

I just walked in from outside and was completely soaked from the rain after Iris just tried to show 'herself' to me. I was still mad, but I was more hungry after eating nothing but berries since yesterday. I walked over and sat down at the table with everyone else as Resmai placed the food down. And boy, did it smell good! She served us all a portion, then sat down herself. "Well, enjoy my friends." she stated and we all dug in. "So tell me Resmai, are there….different Tungais than raccoons?" Drake asked and she nodded. "Oh yes. My neighbors are foxes. And the friend of my late husband is a badger. But unlike other badgers, he don't have a temper."

I then looked at her. "So, there are wolves, cats, and the such?" She nodded. "Of course. The towns' elder is a tanooki, and amongst the last. As far as I know, he and his daughter are the only ones I have heard of left alive." I nodded and we all finished our dinner in peace. Once we finished, Jess turned to her. "Resmai, that was delicious. Thank you so much." She smiled. "Thank you. It was so nice to have guests again. I'll clean up, you all go on to bed. We have to leave early tomorrow so I can get to town and back in the same day. It's a three to four hour walk." We all nodded and went upstairs. Iris and I were about to enter our room, when Drake stopped us.

"Can you two come with us a moment?" I moaned, but we both followed him. We walked into their room, then he closed the door and turned to us. "We'll do two hour shifts for watch tonight. Phirin, you take first. Jess second, Iris third, I'll take the morning. If something happens, don't fight on your own. Wake the others. "Understood?" We all nodded. "Alright. Roam around the house if you want, but stay close so you can get back quickly." We nodded again, and he dismissed us. Iris and I went back to our room and I grabbed my blade. I turned to see Iris changing in front of me, and I blushed. "You seriously can't wait till I'm gone!?" She turned to me.

"It's my room too stupid. If you don't like it, then leave." I moaned and left the room. I walked down the stairs just as Resmai was leaving the kitchen. "Oh, are you going for a walk?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Something like that. Goodnight Resmai." She smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Phirin. Don't stay out too late." I nodded and she went to her room. I walked out to the front porch and sat down on the stairs. The storm had passed, and now there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I looked up, and you could see every single star in the night sky. The air was just so clear. I continued to stare at them, looking around every now and then, and keeping my ears open.

My thoughts started to trail off to the earlier events in the room, causing me to blush again. "Stupid woman." I began to mumble to myself. "What the hell is her problem? Trying to show me her damn breasts like that. And to ask if I wanted more? Really? There has got to something wrong in that head of hers. How the hell could I have feelings for her?" I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see…."Jess?" She smiled. "Yes?" I rose my brow. "Uh….what are you doing out here so early?" She tilted her head. "One, I couldn't sleep. And two, it's almost my turn." I looked at my watch and was surprised to see that my two hours were already just about gone.

"Sorry. Lost track of time." She smiled again and sat down next to me. "Thinking of Iris?" I froze and blushed. "I….I don't know what you mean. We're just friends." I stuttered and she chuckled. "Friends that show the other their breasts?" I froze again and blushed a lot more. "What? How…." She turned to me and pointed at her ears. "Like Drake said, nothing gets past my ears." I face palmed and moaned. I had completely forgotten about her damn hearing. "You heard the whole thing?" She nodded and turned to the yard. "I did. So, you have feelings for her, yet you choose to hide them. Why?" I laid back on the porch and looked back up at the sky.

"I….I don't know. I don't know how to feel. She's just a friend." She chuckled again. "Reminds me of myself when Drake found me." I turned to her. "Why is that?" She closed her eyes, lifted her head, and smiled. "I was In that lab for twenty-four years, ever since I was a baby. I was fused with a wolf when I was still a small child. I spent my whole life knowing nothing but what my wolf instincts were telling me. I didn't know what it was to be a human, or how to act like one. Being a wolf was all I knew. The night Drake took me away, we hid in a hotel. He took care of me, and because of my wolf side, the first thing I said to him was 'Mine'."

I looked at her confused. "Mine?" She chuckled and nodded. "Because he took care of me, my wolf side had labeled him as my 'mate'." I snickered, trying not to laugh. "Go ahead, you can laugh. Even I think it was funny. But that's what happened. I didn't know any better, because I was never taught to 'be' a human. He had to teach me to be one. Even though he was 'mine', I still felt 'funny'. Whenever I was near him, which was always, my chest started hurting. It felt like something was missing from me. It turned out, that I was in love with him. And as it also turned out, he loved me too. But it was far more than that. We just….needed each other."

I looked back up at the sky and sighed. "Like I feel." I mumbled, then froze when I remembered her hearing. I face palmed. "Let me guess, you heard that too?" She chuckled and nodded. "I wont say anything. I have nothing to do with this. Just keep something in mind Phirin. If you do have feelings for her, don't hide them. When I hid mine from Drake, it tore me apart. Don't let the same happen to you. Now go on to bed. I got this." I sighed and sat up. I stood up, walked to the door, then stopped. "Thanks Jess." I said, then walked upstairs to my room. I opened the door and walked to my bed. I looked over to see Iris sleeping peacefully. _Do I really love her?_ I put the thought aside, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

Iris POV

I was woken up by my body slightly shaking. "Iris, time to get up dear." I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Jess standing beside me. "Already?" She nodded and I let out a yawn. "I'm awake. I'll be right down." She nodded and left the room. I slowly and quietly got dressed as not to wake Phirin. As such a light sleeper he was, it was amazing his own snoring didn't wake him up. I got finished and walked downstairs to the front porch. I let out another yawn and stretched my arms. "I'm here Jess. You can go back to sleep. Night." She smiled and nodded. "Night Iris." She then walked back inside and I sat down on the stairs.

I looked up at the night sky and began counting the stars. "Iris." I quickly looked around for the owner of the voice, but saw no one. "Huh. Must have imagined it." I mumbled, and started counting again. "Iris." I quickly stood up and looked around again. "I know I heard it this time." I mumbled again and started walking around. I looked around the house, the herb shack, everywhere, but no sign of anyone. "I….I'm probably just tired is all." I walked back and sat on the porch again, keeping my ears wide open. After a few minuets, I heard it again. "Iris." I stood back up, ready to run inside for the others. "Who's there?" I asked aloud, but got no reply.

"Phirin, if you're screwing with me for earlier, I'm gonna kill you!" Nothing. Not a sound. _Wait….I don't hear a thing. No crickets, birds, no wildlife. It's….pure quiet out._ "Iris. Come to me." My heart started to race and I swallowed hard. "Where?" There was no answer at first. "To the woods. In front of you." I thought it over for a second, but decided to check it out. I started walking to the woods slowly, keeping an eye out for anything. Once I got there, I began looking around. "Where are you?" I heard a noise to my right, and I turned to see a glowing figure. "I'm here, Iris." It seemed that when I looked at the figure, it's glowing turned everything else dark, like it was the only light in the world.

I slowly walked forward, until I got close enough to see that it was a woman. "Who….who are you?" She said nothing at first, she just stared at me. "I am Lady Spirit, the Goddess of Balance." I tilted my head in confusion. "Goddess of Balance? Balance of what?" She spread her arms out wide. "The balance of everything. Positive, and negative. Yin, and yang. Light, and darkness. Love, and hate. Good, and evil. I control the balance of everything." I was still confused, but managed a nod. "So….you keep things in balance, right?" She smiled and nodded. "That I do. That is my task as Goddess." I then scratched my head. "Okay. So….why are you here?"

She lowered her hands, and her smile disappeared. "To correct the balance of this world." I straightened my head. "Do you mean the evil man that has been causing trouble here?" She slowly nodded. "He has disturbed this worlds balance, and it must be corrected." I rose my brow. "So….why don't you 'fix' it then? Why call for me?" She then pointed at me. "You must correct it for me." I then pointed at myself. "Me!? If you're the 'Goddess of Balance', then why don't you fix it?" She then shook her head. "I am a Goddess, I cannot change it myself. Others must change it for me, in my stead." I tilted my head again. "So….you want 'me' to fix it? Just how do I do that?"

"I will help you however I am permitted. I cannot take any action. I can, however, provide you with some items that can help you and your friends our your journey. Weapons. Armor. Clothes. I can provide you with these items if you need them. For now.." There was a brief flash of light, and four sets of clothes were suddenly floating in the air between us. "Take these. These are clothes from this world. They will help you while in populated areas to blend in with the locals. You, and your friends Phirin and Jess, can pass off as the people of this world." She then rose a finger. "However, your friend Drake is another matter."

"How so?" She pointed at me again. "All of you look like the inhabitants, Tungai. But Drake on the other hand, is human. He would be noticed immediately. Take these clothes back with you, and you must bring him to me. Now go." I gave her a stern stare. "What do you plan to do? I don't care if you are a Goddess or not, I will not let you hurt my friends!" She smiled. "Rest easy child. I shall not harm him. I will only help him the only way I can." I continued my stare. "Swear to me, as a Goddess, that you will not harm him in any way." She raised her right hand. "I do swear. Drake shall not be harmed in any way." I nodded, grabbed the clothes, then ran back to the house.


	8. Confession

**Warriors Of Light**

Confession

Drake POV

I was woken up to being gently shaken by Iris. I rolled over to her and opened my eyes. "Iris? What's wrong?" She looked at Jess and saw her asleep, then back to me. "You need to come with me." I nodded and turned to wake Jess up, but she stopped me. "Alone." I turned back to see a look of worry on her face. I nodded and slowly got up to change. "I'll be down in a minuet." She nodded and left the room. I quickly got changed and left the room for the porch. I found Iris standing in the yard waiting for me. "What is it?" She turned to me and gestured for me to follow. She led me into the woods to a small clearing. Iris was now looking around for something.

"She was just here." I tilted my head. "Who?" Suddenly, a bright light shown in the clearing a few feet away from us. I covered my eyes with my hand to adjust to the light, and I could see a figure in the center of the light. My eyes adjusted, and I could now see the figure was a woman. But it was strange. Everything was blacked out to the light, like t was the only light in the world. "Who….who are you?" Iris turned to me. "That's Lady Spirit, the Goddess of Balance." I looked at her confused, then back to the woman. "Goddess of Balance?" The woman turned to Iris. "Please, leave us. I must speak to him alone Iris."

Iris turned to me with a look of worry. "You have nothing to fear child. I have given you my promise." I looked at the woman confused. "What promise?" Iris nodded and walked away, leaving just me and the woman. I turned back to her with my hand ready to draw my sword. "You have nothing to fear from me, Drake Ganters. I am Lady Spirit, the Goddess of Balance. I have come to assist you." I rose my brow. "Assist me how?" She pointed at the house. "Your wife, Jessica, and your friends Iris and Phirin. All three can pass themselves off as people of this world." She then pointed at at me and I slightly froze. "But you cannot. You are a human, and would be hunted down as a monster here."

I sighed. "You have a point, but we can't stop because of that. We'll find a way to figure it out." She shook her head. "I can help you." I tilted my had again. "How?" She smiled. "By making you one of them." Now I was really confused. "What do you mean?" She pointed at me again. "I can turn you into a wolf, like your wife. You would be able to walk around freely, as one of the inhabitants." My eyes went wide with shock. "Turn me into a wolf!? What the hell are you talking about!?" She lowered her hand. "If you so wish, I can change your body into that of a wolf. You would no longer be a human. And of course, I can change you back as well once you are finished."

"And why would I 'want' to be a wolf? I'm quite happy as a human, thank you." She then frowned. "And your journey would be close to impossible if you remained a human. I will not force you, for that would bring imbalance. And that, I cannot allow. This choice is yours alone." I thought about it for a minuet. She did have a point, I wouldn't be able to move around without someone attacking me because I am a human. But is it worth being 'turned into' a wolf? "Why should I trust you?" She smiled. "I never asked you to trust me. You should only trust yourself. So, what shall it be?" I lowered my head and sighed. "Jess will have a field day with this." I mumbled.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Fine. But you must swear to me, as a 'Goddess', that you will change me back once we are through here. Agreed?" She smiled more and nodded. "I do swear." I sighed again and nodded. "Fine. Lets get this over with." She nodded, then spread her arms out wide. The light emitting from her grew brighter and I had to cover my eyes. The light completely encased me, and then I could feel myself being lifted off the ground. I suddenly felt an odd sensation as my body began to change. Because of the bright light, I couldn't see anything, but I could feel it. I then felt my face being 'pulled' on and me ears started to feel really weird.

It all suddenly stopped, and the disappeared as I slowly fell to the ground on my knees. My head was spinning, so I placed my hand on it to ease it. But I felt something weird instead. _What?_ I reached more and grabbed onto something, something long and furry. I pulled on it, and I felt a slight pain in my ears. Slowly held my hand in front of me, and instead of a hand, I saw…. _A paw?_ I then notice that my nose was sticking way far out in front of my face. I reached up to touch it, and was shocked that it was a snout. "It has been done." the woman spoke and I turned to her. "You mean….I'm…." She nodded. "You are now a wolf, Drake Ganters. As promised, upon the end of your journey, you shall be reverted back to a human."

I slowly nodded, then stood up. I looked down to see I still had my automail legs and forearm. "So I still have my automail huh?" I turned back to her. "So what now?" She pointed at the house. "Continue with your journey as before. I will assist you how I can, but I cannot disturb the balance of things. Good luck to you, Drake Ganters." The light suddenly started to disappear, and the woman as well, until there was nothing there. "Yeah, goodbye to you too." I mumbled and began walking back towards the house.

Phirin POV

I heard the door open, then close, so I rolled over to see Iris walk in. She seemed to be worried about something. "Iris, you okay?" She nodded, but didn't stop walking until she reached her bed. "Iris?" She let out a sigh. "What Phirin?" I let out a sigh as well, then got up out of bed and walked to her. "Iris….um." She turned to me. "What?" I moaned. _Why the hell has this got to be so damn hard!?_ "Um….I….I really don't know how….to say this." She sighed again and crossed her arms. "Phirin, I'm tired and have a lot on my mind. What is it?" I moaned again. "Stupid woman." I mumbled and she turned her ear to me.

"What was that?" I growled. "Iris, will you knock it off and just hear me out!?" She huffed. "Fine." She then turned and sat down on her bed, waiting. "Well?" I rubbed my spikes with my hand and sighed. "I….Damn it. I….care about you Iris." She rolled her eyes. "I know that you idiot." I sighed. "But I….I care….I care more than just caring." She rose her brow. "Phirin, just spit it out already." I moaned. "Iris." I walked over and stood her up. "Phirin…." I help my hand up to stop her, then sighed again. "Iris….I care about you….a lot." I saw her eyes widen a little. "I care about you a lot, more even."

"Phirin, what are you saying?" Her voice was trembling and I moaned. "Damn it! I love you! There, I said it!" I yelled and she gasped. We both stood there in silence. "You….love me?" I sighed, lowered my head and nodded. "Yes. Iris….do….do you….love me?" After a minuet, I heard her sniff. I looked up to see her head lowered, and she was crying. "You….really love me?" I growled. I then lifted her head and pressed my lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but quickly accepted and kissed back. We broke away and held each other in a tight hug. "Yes Phirin, I do love you. Took you almost two years to see it though." I scoffed.

"So that's why you are always acting so damn weird around me." She nodded. "Ever since you kissed me on that Christmas the year before last." I sighed. "You've been in love with me for that damn long?" She nodded again. "Yes, I have." She then held me tighter and nuzzled into my neck. I nuzzled too, but stopped when she grabbed my ass. "Iris! What the..." She lifted her head back and stared at me. "Payback." She then moved my hand to her ass and I accepted. We started kissing again, stroking each other, then she pushed me away. "That's good enough for now. Save the 'rest' for later." she stated with a sly grin and I blushed.

"What are you talking about!? You started it!" She came back and gave me a peck on the cheek. "And I just finished it." I was now confused as fuck. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Stupid woman!" She then lifted her shirt to me again. "But I thought you loved me." I blushed more. "Put your damn shirt down!" She frowned, then started pushing her pants down, revealing her underwear. Yet, more blushing. "Damn it woman! Knock it off!" She walked up to me and pulled me to her. She wrapped her leg around me and smirked. "You want me?" she asked in a very suggestive tone. My eyes went wide and I swallowed and my blushing get even worse.

"Yes….uh….I mean….NO!" I yelled and she grinned more. _Uh oh._ "Uh….Iris?" Her grin got worse. "You just said you want me, you perv." I froze. "Uh….no….no I didn't." She rose a brow. "Oh really? So you don't want me?" _What the hell is wrong with this witch!?_ I quickly nodded. "You do!?" I quickly realized my mistake and shook my head this time. She rose her brow again. "So….you don't want me." She grabbed my pants and pulled me closer. She put her head next to mine and whispered in my ear. "How about I change your mind?" She started to undo my pants and I froze. "Uh….Iris…." She put her hand over my mouth.

"It'll all be over soon, love." She pecked my cheek and pushed my onto my bed. "You're such an idiot Phirin. It's too easy too mess with you. Now get dressed you dummy." I was completely shocked by what just happened and didn't notice her completely strip right in front of me. I came to my senses and covered my eyes. "Iris! I hate you! Stupid fucking woman!" She turned to me. "Oh shut up. You were asking for it. Now hurry up and get dressed." She then turned back and put some pants on. I plopped back on my bed and moaned. "I hate that woman." I got up and began to get dressed. I pulled down my pants and stepped into my new pair. "Nice ass love." I quickly pulled my pants up and blushed.

I turned back to her and gave an evil stare. "Shut the hell up!" But I turned to see her facing me, wearing nothing on her chest. I blushed again and turned back. "Sorry!" She came up behind me and grabbed me in a rear hug. "You like what you see?" she teased and I had had enough. I shrugged her off of me and growled. "Knock it off you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!?" She chuckled. "Nothing." she answered suggestively and I moaned. "Someone, please kill me now!" She then laughed and walked back to her bed. "Too easy." she stated. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" we suddenly heard Jess shout.

I turned to Iris and she had a confused look on her face. "Uh….we should check that out." I stated and she nodded. She threw on her shirt as I grabbed my blade. We ran into Jess and Drake's room, to see a brown wolf standing there. "What the…." He turned to us and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh….long story." _What the….I know that voice._ My eyes went wide with realization. "DRAKE!?"


	9. New Body

**Warriors Of Light**

New Body

Jess POV

I was having a good dream, until someone had to come and wake me up. The person was nudging me and I moaned. "Stop. Leave me aloooonne." I mumbled and I heard the person sigh. "Jess, you uh….you need to wake up." I moaned again. "Drake, it's still early. What do you want?" He sighed again. I woke up a little more and started to turn to him. "Wait Jess!" I stopped. "What? What's wrong?" He sighed again. "Before you turn around, promise not to scream?" I was now confused. "What the hell are you talking about Drake? Scream about what?" He then moaned. "Just promise. Please?" I growled. "Fine. I won't scream. Not what is it?"

He took a step back and I turned to him. I could see him standing in the shadows and I was getting a little worried. "Drake? What is it?" He sighed once more, then walked into the light. My eyes went wide as saucers when I saw, not my husband, but a large brown wolf standing in from of me. Neither of us moved an inch. "Uh….morning?" I finally came to my senses and quickly changed forms. I stood on the bed and got into a ready position. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He held up his hands. "Jess, it's me, Drake." I started growling. "YOU ARE NOT DRAKE!" The door then opened and Phirin and Iris ran in. They both stopped when they saw the wolf.

"What the…." Phirin started and the wolf turned to them, rubbing his head. "Uh….long story." Phirin and Iris stared at each other, then back to the wolf. "DRAKE!?" Phirin yelled and the wolf nodded. I jumped of the bed and slowly walked towards him. I sniffed the air, and although I mainly smelled 'wolf', his smell was there too. Drake's smell was there. He turned to me and I took a step back. "Jess, it's me." I finally caught the familiar sound of Drake's voice. I tilted my head and just stared. "Drake!?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, it's me. I'm a wolf." I was so confused now, I almost forgot to breath. "What….what the hell!?" I stuttered.

"Long story hon. But to put it simple, I was changed into a wolf so we could get around easier." I was still too shocked to move. "Uh….is that….really you?" He moaned. "Yes, it's me! Damn wolf!" My eyes widened even more at the all too familiar comeback of his. I walked forward and looked him over head to toe. "Uh….nice look?" Phirin then snickered. "Yeah! Good look alright! Who the hell is your tailor!?" He then busted out laughing and 'Drake' turned to him. "Shut up!" He started laughing more. "Wow, he really is 'yours' now huh Jess? Now you have an actual wolf as a mate now!" Drake then turned to me.

"You told him about the 'mine' incident!?" I slowly nodded, still confused as to what just happened. He turned back to Phirin. "Shut your mouth pincushion!" Phirin stopped laughing and twitched. "What the hell did you just call me!?" Drake grinned. "Pincushion? Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to add 'ugly' to that one." Phirin was now furious. Luckily, Iris grabbed him and held him back before they could start fighting. "What the hell is going on up there!?" we heard Resmai shout and I face palmed. "Long story Resmai. We'll explain later. Sorry to wake you." I yelled. "Uh….okay dear. We'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

I then turned to Iris. "Get him out of here so I can talk to my….husband." She nodded, and pulled a still ranting Phirin out the door and closed it. Drake then turned to me. "Drake, is that really you? Really, really you?" He walked up to me and took my hand. "Yes hon, it's me. I'm….I'm sorry for this." I changed back to human form and reached up to his face. "Drake….what….what happened?" He sighed. "I told you. I was changed into this so we could get around. As it stands for now, no, I'm not human anymore. I am really a wolf now." I looked him over head to toe, then grinned. "You look good as a wolf hon. Maybe we should keep you like this."

He scoffed. "As if. I may love a wolf, but that don't mean I want to 'be' a wolf." I took his hand, sighed, and started rubbing his….fur. "Why didn't you ask me first hon? What if something happened to you?" He put his other hand on my shoulder. "I'm not a child Jess. What have we talked about you trusting me?" I nodded. "So, how does it feel….to be a wolf?" He scratched his head. "Well, different. I really do like the fur keeping me warm." I moaned. "So you don't need mine anymore huh?" He chuckled. "I may not need the fur, but I'll always need you hon." I looked back at him. "How much?" He leaned forward and licked my face. "Ah! Ew! DRAKE!"

He chuckled. "More than you know wolf." I growled and slapped his chest. "Freak!" He shook his head. "It's wolf now, wolf." I then moaned. "No, even as a wolf, you're still a freak." I grumbled. "I heard that!" My eyes went wide and I stared at him. "NO!" He nodded and pointed at his ears. "You're not the only one with good hearing now hon." I face palmed and he laughed. "Now you have to learn to keep your mouth shut." I slapped his chest again and kissed his snout. "I love you hon. I really do like you as a wolf." He chuckled. "No, I'm not gonna stay as one. No matter how much you beg." I moaned again and he tapped my head. I turned to him and he was grinning.

"What?" He snickered. "Maybe we'll have to get busy like wolves tonight." I scoffed. "You're turned into a damn wolf, and 'that' is the first thing you can think of?" He snickered again. "Reminds me of you." I twitched and started hitting him. "I do not!" I then stopped, kissed him, and whispered in his ear. "But it is tempting."

Iris POV

I pulled Phirin back to our room and he broke free. "Damn it woman! You trying to pull my ear off!?" I glared at him. "Don't make me pull something 'else' off." He blushed and shut up. "Fine. But what the hell was that? How is he a wolf now?" I turned away and set my chin in my hand. "Did Lady Spirit do this?" I mumbled and Phirin tilted his head. "Did you say something?" I shook it off and turned back to him. "No, I didn't say anything. But you need to be nicer to him. He's done nothing wrong to you." He growled at me. "That freak called me a pincushion!" I rose my brow. "Well you do look like one." He growled even more.

"Now you!? Why is everyone picking on me!? I'm not a pincushion!" I grinned and walked over to him. I got up to his face and he blushed. "Uh….Iris?" I grinned more. "Maybe tonight you can prove it, and show just 'how far' your quills go." I said in a suggestive tone. He blushed more and pushed me back. "What the hell has gotten into you!? You've gotten even more crazier since I told you I….love you." I smiled. "So you really do love me." He moaned and turned to walk away, but I grabbed his pants. "Oh no you don't. You're mine." He froze and turned to me. "Y….yours?" I nodded. "Yup. All mine." He swallowed and tried to run, but I held on tight.

"Why you running? Don't you want me?" He tried harder and managed to break free. "Get away from me!" he yelled as he bolted out the door. I busted out laughing. "So predictable Phirin." I mumbled and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Resmai preparing breakfast. "Would you like some help Resmai?" She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Can you put some water on to boil?" I nodded and grabbed the kettle. "Uh….where is the water?" She chuckled. "Out back in the barrel dear." I nodded and went out back to said barrel. I filled the kettle and walked back in. "So….what was wrong with your friend? He took off out the door again." I chuckled.

"Lovers quarrel, and I embarrassed him a bit." She then laughed. "I see now. So you two are together now?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't really know. He said he loves me, but I don't know if we're a couple." She nodded and set down breakfast on the table. "I'm sure you two will be. You look good together." I smiled. "Thank you." Drake and Jess then walked into the kitchen and Resmai froze. "Who….who are you?" Drake chuckled. "Uh….long story, but it's me, Drake." She tilted her head. "You can change forms too?" Drake shook his head. "Not exactly. I'm stuck like this for now." Resmai looked at him closely.

"My, aren't you handsome." Jess then grabbed him tightly. "Sorry Resmai, but he's mine. Even more so now that he's a wolf." She started laughing and Drake moaned. "I can't wait to be human again." Jess turned to him. "If I could have it my way, you'd be like that forever." He moaned again and we all laughed. "Well still Jess. You have a very handsome wolf there." Resmai commented and Jess nodded. "I know I do. He wont admit it, but I think he looks better this way." Drake glared at her. "Will you shut up already?" She shook her head. "No. Sorry for cooing over my husband. My 'wolf' husband." She finished with a loving smile.

"Damn wolf." We all, except Phirin who was still missing, sat down and began eating. "Are you going to chase me again?" We turned around to see Phirin peeking around the corner. "I will if you don't come sit and eat." I teased and he quickly sat down, away from me. "Whats wrong Phirin? You don't like me anymore?" I teased again and he blushed. "Ah, young love." Drake followed and Phirin glared at him. "You shut your mouth wolf!" Drake laughed and Jess leaned to me. "So when should we expect the kids?" Phirin and I both blushed. "Oh come on, don't be bashful. Whens the wedding?" Resmai added and we both lowered our heads.

"Shut up." I whined. They all continued to tease us as we finished breakfast. Resmai then stood up and gathered all the plates. "I'll clean up, you all go get you stuff. We'll leave in half an hour." We all nodded and walked up to our rooms. I set my bag on my bed and started putting stuff away. I glanced over at Phirin, who was also packing. _Married? With Phirin? Is….it possible? And kids?_ He turned to me and I quickly turned back. "Iris? What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing. Just admiring." He closed his bag and pulled it off the bed. "Admiring what?" I smiled. _Yet another setup you idiot._ I closed my bag and turned to him.

"My future husband." He froze and shook his head. "Married to you!? That's….that's ridiculous!" I grinned. "Oh is it? You know you want to, don't you?" He shook his head again and walked to the door. "Why the hell would I marry you!?" I smiled. "Cause you love me." He again shook his head. "Stupid woman." he mumbled and left the room. I chuckled, then lowered my head and smiled. _Married to Phirin? I would….be so….happy._ I shook the thought away and walked out of the room. Then it hit me. _The clothes!_ I opened my bag and pulled the clothes out that Lady Spirit gave me. I walked downstairs and gave them all to everyone.

I took the white robes, and Phirin took the black ones. Jess had a shin high dress that was the same size as her wolf form, and Drake had a tunic that fit him perfectly. "Oh my. You are just so much more handsome now dear." Resmai said and Jess growled. "Mine Resmai!" She chuckled. "Yes dear. All yours." Drake moaned. "I really can't wait to be human again." Jess grabbed him in a hug and licked him. "No. You're gonna stay like this forever love." He glared at her. "Not a chance, wolf!"


	10. The Way To Town

**Warriors Of Light**

The Way To Town

Phirin POV

We all walked out side and waited for Resmai to lock her house. Once she did, she took lead and led us across the open fields. All I could see besides the woods were open fields. I walked up to Resmai and turned to her. "Is this all your land?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes. My husband worked for the town guard for five years and saved everything he had. When we married, he used it all to buy this land and we built our house on it." I looked around the area. "How much land do you own?" She chuckled. "My house sits in the middle, and the land expands around three quarters of a mile in each direction." I turned to her surprised. "That much?"

"Yes. But I've been thinking of selling some of it. There's far too much for me to work myself." I nodded and we continued to walk. About twenty minuets later, Jess walked up to me. "Phirin, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "How long have you and Iris known each other?" I had to think back for a minuet. "We met when I was eight, and we quickly became friends. But Iris was always the popular girl in school, and at the time I was just another nerd." She nodded. "May I ask how you two came to be….close?" I thought back again and it made me blush a bit. "Stupid party." I mumbled. "Party?" I moaned and face palmed. "I keep forgetting about your damn hearing." She chuckled. "Well? What about this 'party'?" I sighed.

"Iris and I were throwing a Christmas eve party. My mom and her adoptive dad told us that we could have a fell drinks that night." Jess then moaned. "What?" She shook her head. "Lets just say me and alcohol don't agree with each other." Now I was interested. "Go on." She sighed. "For some damn reason, when I get drunk, I run out to the yard and howl." I snickered. "You're kidding!" She shook her head. "I wish I wasn't. Worst part is, is that it only take two to three drinks to get me hammered." My eyes went wide. "What!? So little!?" She nodded. "But enough about me. Keep going with your 'party' story." I moaned. "Anyway, Iris and I started drinking. After about my third or fourth drink, I got a little tipsy."

Jess chuckled. "Looks like we're both lightweights." I scoffed. "You can say that again. Anyway, Iris helped me up to my room to put me down for the night. When we got to my door, I tripped and landed on Iris's chest. We both just happened to look up to see some mistletoe that someone hung up. We both looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, and kissed. Unfortunately, it went a little further. We started kissing more and more, then she threw me onto my bed." Jess turned to me with a raised brow. "And?" I shook my head. "No. We didn't….'do it'. Luckily, my mom came came up and we stopped right there."

Jess chuckled. "Wow. Some party. So you're going to tell me that you didn't enjoy it? Not even a little?" I sighed. I actually did enjoy it a little. It wasn't just the alcohol that was talking. We both wanted it, but we didn't want to regret it. "I….actually did enjoy it. But….we weren't ready for something like that. I really do love her, and I don't want to hurt her." She nodded. "I see. Well, enough of that. What about you? Tell me more about you." I chuckled. "Where do I start? My dads name is Jason, and my mom is Spirit. My dad ended up in another world somehow before I was born. My mom and dad never even got together to have me."

She turned to me confused. "What do you mean?" I scratched the back of my head. "It's difficult to explain, but my mom and dad never had sex to have me. Mom performed some kind of weird ritual, and when she touched dad, she became pregnant with me." Jess tilted her head. "How is that even possible?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Not the slightest clue. But because of my high body temperature, mom named me Pyro. But she later decided it sounded stupid, so she changed it to Phirin. When I was four, my grandparents gave me this blade, called the God Blade. It belonged to my dad, so I hold it with very high value."

"I see. You said your dad when to another world, what world did he go to?" I turned to her. "Yours. I'm surprised you've never met him before. But it might have been a different time." I thought about it for a minuet. "I have never met anyone like that. And neither has Drake. It must have been a different time. Is he still there?" I shook my head. "No. I went there and managed to bring him back home. But I was only there a couple of days." She nodded. "And what about Iris?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Not much to tell about her. She never met her parents, and don't remember much about her past. Her adoptive parents have been watching over her all these years."

Jess nodded and lowered her head. "Same as me. I don't have any parents either." I lowered my head as well. "Sorry Jess." She then looked at me and smiled. "It's fine. I have my husband and kids. So I'm as happy as can be." I smiled back. "I'm glad Jess. I'm happy for you." She nodded. "Thanks Phirin."

Drake POV

Jess was up front with Phirin talking, while I was looking at my new body. I held my hand in front of me and started flexing my fingers. It was so weird to see a hand with fur on it instead of one without. I reached up and felt around my muzzle and it just felt even more weird. I reached around and pulled my new tail in front of me and looked at it. "This is so freaking bizarre." I mumbled. "Like your new body honey?" I turned to see Jess beside me. "Honestly, I'm still trying to get past the weird stage." She chuckled and smiled. "Well, I like it. You're so cute." I moaned. "Shut up you idiot. Don't call me cute." She chuckled again. "I'm sorry honey, but I really like you like this."

"Well I don't." She then gave a sad face. "Do you really hate being a wolf that much?" I sighed. "I don't know hon. It just….don't feel right. To go from being a human to a wolf just like that. I can't really say I hate it, but I like being human." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish hon. Being a wolf….is all I know. Just ignore me." I sighed again and turned to her. "Jess, it's not whether or not I hate being a wolf. I really don't know what it's like. This is all new to me. Like you said, being a wolf is all you know. Well being human is all I know. Besides, what would we do if I did stay like this? You can at least hide your ears and tail. I'm a full wolf."

She nodded. "You have a point hon. You're right." I then saw a tear fall from her eye. "Jess, are you upset at me?" She shook her head and wiped the tear away. "Jess, please be honest with me." She shook her head again. "I'm not mad at you Drake. I'm mad at myself." I sighed and pulled her to me. "And why are you mad at yourself?" Another tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away as well. "Because of how selfish I am. I'm only thinking of what I want, not what you want. You were turned into this, and I should be trying to find a way to get you back. But instead I'm trying to keep you like this. I'm just a selfish wolf."

I gave her tail a gentle yank and she turned to me. "You just want to be happy Jess. There's nothing wrong with that." She shook her head. "But to have happiness at your expense is wrong Drake." I sighed. "That is true because that is not true happiness. I understand how you feel Jess. I really do. Ever since I met you I've always dreamed of you being a full human. But I know you're happy as you are, so that makes me happy. I'll always love you whether you're wolf, or human. Don't hate yourself because you can't have something. Instead, cherish what what you do have. Me, for 'who' I am. Not 'what' I am." She nodded and began crying.

I pulled her head into my shoulder and stroked her hair. We continued walking for a while until I felt my tail be pulled. I turned to see her holding it in her hand. "Nice tail hon." I chuckled. "At least it's not cheap, like yours." She then squeezed it and pain shot through my pain. "If anyone's fur is cheap, it's yours." I scoffed. "Please. This is high grade fur right here." She glared at me and held my tail up to me. "This? High grade? Rat fur looks better." I rose my brow. "Oh really? Then how about we get another opinion?" I turned to Resmai. "Resmai, can you come here a moment?" She slowed down till she was next to Jess.

"Yes?" We held our tails out to her. "Who's fur is better, mine, or hers?" She looked at both of them closely, then turned to me. "Yours." I turned to Jess. "HA! I win! Again!" She growled and slapped me. "I hate you!" Resmai started laughing. "Sorry Jess. But he really has wonderful fur." she teased and Jess turned to her. "Stay away from my wolf!" Now I was laughing and Resmai smiled. "Of course dear." she answered and returned to the front. Jess was still mad, so I pulled her to me again. "All the more reason for me to change back hon. So you can have the better fur again." I then saw tears fall from her eyes again. "Jess?"

"Drake, you know how I feel about this. I know you too damn well. You always do whatever it takes to make me happy, even if you are the one to suffer. If you want to change back, please do it. Don't think twice about it. You need to be happy too." I pulled her in tighter and sighed. "Jess." She didn't look at me, so I tugged her tail again. "Jess, look at me." She slowly turned to me, tears in her eyes, and I wiped them away again. "I'll always be happy. I have you and the kids. I need nothing else. Even if I am stuck like this forever, I'll be happy as long as I have you." She smiled and wiped the rest of her tears away. "I love you Drake."

I grinned and licked her face. "Ah! Drake! Again!?" I chuckled. "Love you too hon. So.." She stopped and looked at me. "Is it true what Resmai says? Am I really 'that' handsome as a wolf?" She scoffed and kissed my muzzle. "Yes, you are. And if she comes near you, I'll rip her apart." I started laughing. "No, don't do that. She too nice to be ripped apart by you." She sighed and nodded. "Fine." I kissed her head to best I could with my long muzzle and rested her head on my shoulder. "Drake." I turned to her. "I'm worried about the kids. What….what if we never go back?" She gripped me tighter. "What if we never see them again?"

"Jess, shut up." She turned to me shocked. "I mean it, shut up. There's no need to talk like that, 'not going back'. We WILL go back Jess. We'll make it back to them. And they'll all be waiting for us. You'll see. So stop worrying." She smiled and nodded. "Right. I'm sorry Drake. We will go home. Together." She kissed my muzzle and I moved to lick her, but she backed away. "Oh hell no! You can wait till I'm in wolf form for that!" I chuckled and nodded. "Yes wolf." She moaned. "Freak."


	11. New In Town

**Warriors Of Light**

New In Town

Drake POV

We continued our walk towards town, until we came to a hill and saw some buildings with walls surrounding them. "There it is, Fonter." Resmai stated and I turned to her. "Will it be hard to get in?" She nodded and turned to me. "A little, but if my late husbands friend still works for the guard, he can get us in with no problem." I nodded and turned to the others. "Guys, we'll go with the guise of a family seeing old friends and family. Iris, for now you'll be our daughter. Phirin, you'll be her fiance." They both blushed and Jess chuckled. "What!? Why the hell do I have to be her damn fiance!?" I sighed. "It's just to get us around stupid. We'll play it as we're introducing you to the rest of the family."

He moaned, but nodded. "Whatever." I then turned back to Resmai. "We're ready if you are Resmai." She nodded and we started walking down the hill towards town. We made it to a road and started walking towards the gate when Resmai turned to me. "Drake, whatever you guys do, do not make any of the guards angry. Ever since that evil man came, the guards have been ordered to detain or kill anyone who causes trouble. And trust me, they will not think twice about it." I nodded and turned to the others. "You guys hear?" They all nodded and I turned back to Resmai. "We'll stay out of trouble Resmai. Thanks for the warning."

"Not at all." We continued down the road until we got the main gate. "You there, halt." one of the guards ordered and the other two were now watching us. "God morning sir. You already know me, but these are distant friends of mine who are visiting. I wanted to take them into town for some shopping." Resmai lied and the guards stared at us closely. "I'm sorry miss Resmai, but they cannot enter." She nodded. "I understand, but if you bring Captain Foose here, he will allow them through." The guards looked at each other, then back to us. "Wait here." The guard then walked into the gate, and returned about ten minuets later with a broad shouldered badger.

"Resmai, so good to see you again. Have you been well?" She smiled and nodded. "Indeed, Foose. It's good to see you again. These are friends of mine from far away. They are staying with me while they visit family in the area. I decided to take them to see the town this morning, if we may." He smiled back and turned to the guards. "They may pass gentlemen." They nodded and lowered their guard towards us. "Resmai, wont you please join me for lunch? You and your friends?" We all smiled and nodded. "We'd love to sir." Jess stated and he waved her off. "Please miss, just call me Foose." Jess smiled back and nodded. "And I'm Jess, Foose."

We walked through the gate and Foose led us to what appeared to be a cafe of sorts. We all sat down and Resmai ordered for all of us. I looked around us and saw that no one was near, then turned to Foose. "Captain, we haven't been completely honest with you." He rose his brow. "About?" I looked around again, then back to him. "Foose, this will sound crazy, but Resmai has told us that we can trust you. Just, please hear me out." He stared at me a moment, but then nodded. "Go on." I let out a sigh. "We have been told about an evil man who somehow came from another world. We don't know who this man is, but….like him, we too are from another world."

He gave me an interested look. "Continue." I sighed again. "Somehow, we were pulled from our worlds and brought here. We have no idea why, or how. We're just trying to get back home. Can you help us or give us any clues as to where to go?" He leaned back in his chair and thought for a second. "I know nothing about this stuff, but the elder might. He lives in the center of town, and is under constant protection. I'll get you an audience with him, but it wont be until tomorrow. For now, I suggest you stay at the inn tonight. But do keep something in mind." I nodded and he leaned forward. "Normally, I would lock you up after telling me this, but you are friends of Resmai's, and I trust her judgment."

I nodded. "Thank you Foose. We don't want any trouble, nor to cause any." He nodded and leaned back. "I'll take care of the inn and food for you until you meet with the elder. And remember, if you cause any trouble, not even I can help you then. So stay away from any guards, and don't walk alone." We all nodded, then our food was brought out. "And one last thing. You are allowed to wear weapons and carry them within the walls, but you are not permitted to draw them, unless in self defense." I nodded and we began eating. Once we were done, Resmai turned to us. "Well my friends, I'm afraid I must go. It was a pleasure to have you at my house."

We all stood up and exchanged hugs with her. "Thank you Resmai, for everything." Jess stated and she smiled. "Anytime dear. But if you get tired of your wolf, send him my way." She and Jess started laughing and I shook my head. "Sorry Resmai, but not a chance. He's mine, and you're never getting him." They hugged again and she turned to me. "And goodbye to you handsome." I chuckled. "If you don't cut that out, Jess really will kill you." She chuckled as well. "Yes, I'm sure. Goodbye everyone. If you ever come back to this area, you are more than welcome back at my house." We all nodded and waved as she began her walk back for home.

Foose turned to us. "Well, lets get you some rooms for tonight. The inn is right down the street." He led us down the narrow street and we walked into a three story building. "Wait here." Foose ordered and walked to the owner. They started talking as we looked around. It was like Resmais house. Just basic furniture and some oil lamps. There were a couple of people there, but none took notice to us. We turned as Foose came back and dropped two keys in my hand. "I put you on the second floor. Your rooms are labeled on the keys. I told the owner that any food you order is to be placed in my name. Look around town if you'd like, but remember what I told you about the guards."

We all nodded and I shook his hand. "Thank you so much for your help Foose. We owe you." He nodded. "Your welcome. I'll keep in touch with you about seeing the elder." I nodded and he left the inn. "Well, lets head up to our rooms, shall we?" Phirin asked and we walked up the stairs to our respective rooms. Jess and I set our bags on the floor and plopped on the bed. We then heard a knock on our door. "Come in." Jess answered and I turned to see Phirin and Iris open the door. "We're going to go look around. Wanna come?" I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna catch a nap. You guys be careful." They both nodded and closed the door. Jess laid down next to me and held me as I drifted off to sleep.

Iris POV

Phirin and I left the inn and started walking down the street. I reached out to grab his hand, and he took mine. It made me happy that we were now holding hands and he didn't refuse or say anything. We stopped in front of what looked to be a book store and Phirin turned to me. "Wanna take a look?" I nodded and we walked in. When we did, the clerk turned to us and smiled. "Afternoon sir, miss. Can I help you?" I shook my head. "No thank you. We're just looking around. What kind of books do you sell?" He set down a stack of books he was holding and walked to us. "Basic magic and spells. I also have a few advanced ones as well."

"Magic?" Phirin asked and the clerk looked at him funny. "Uh….yes, magic. Are you not familiar with it?" We both shook our heads. "We're not from around here, we're just visiting family in the area." He nodded. "I see. Well, magic is the use of incantations. You speak a chant, and you use magic to do what you need. There's all kinds of uses magic can be used for. But there are also two types of magic. Light, and dark. But no one practices dark magic anymore due to it's destructive power. Many cities have completely banned it's use or study, including here. Have you ever seen magic before?" We shook our heads and he chuckled. "Well, that's a first. I'll show you then."

He turned to an unlit lantern on the wall and held up two fingers. "Cio Pla Mit." he said, then swung his hand to the side. We watched as a small fireball flew from his fingers and shot at the lantern, lighting it. Phirin and I were completely shocked. "That's amazing!" Phirin stated and the man turned back to us. "Thank you. But not everyone can use magic. It's actually less common now to see magic users anymore." I tilted my head. "Why is that? Do they just not learn it?" He shook his head. "Not really. You have to posses the ability to use magic. You can study all you want and know everything about magic. But if you don't have the ability to use it, then you just simply can't use it."

I nodded and he smiled. "You know, why don't you wait here a minuet?" He turned around and slid his hand across the books on the shelves. "Ah, here we go." He grabbed a book and walked to us. "Here you go." He handed the book to me and my eyes went wide. "What?" He then took a step back. "I have many, many copies of that one, so you can have it as a gift." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir." He waved me off. "Not at all miss. I hope you enjoy it." I nodded again. "I will." We waved to each other as we left the shop. We walked around for a while longer until it got dark out. "Should we head back now?" I asked and Phirin nodded. "Yeah, we should."

I honestly didn't want to go back yet. I was really enjoying hanging out with Phirin. For the first time in forever, he was actually being a gentleman to me. We got back to the inn and had a quick dinner before we walked up to our room. We started to get changed, and I noticed something odd. Here I was almost naked, and Phirin wasn't having a fit, or even blushing. I put the thought aside and continued getting dressed for bed. I got finished and climbed in next to Phirin, who then grabbed me from behind in a hug. I blushed a little, but it quickly went away as we snuggled together. I let out a smile and slowly closed my eyes.

Phirin then turned and kissed the back of my neck. "I love you." he stated and a tear fell from my eye. "Really? You really love me?" He nodded and set his hand on my hip, I blushed when he did. "Yes, I really do Iris." I smiled more and nodded. "I love you too Phirin." He chuckled, then moved his hand to my inner thigh and rubbed it. I took in a deep breath of air as I blushed from his action. He continued rubbing and started getting closer to my soft spot, causing me too moan slightly. But he then stopped and moved his hand away. "Why….why did you stop?" He came close and whispered in my ear. "Payback."

He then brushed up against me and went to sleep. _Oh you evil son of a…._ I then heard him start snoring in my ear. I tried to turn, but he was holding me with a death grip. So now I was stuck with him snoring right into my ear, just after he pulled my own trick against me. "I'm going to kill you Phirin!" I growled, and stayed awake through the whole night, because of his damn snoring.


	12. The Elder

**Warriors Of Light**

The Elder

Phirin POV

I moved a little in my sleep, but when I did, I felt something tickle my face. I opened my eyes to find Iris's ear right in front of my nose, twitching. I used my free hand to scratch the itching it had caused and pulled her close to me. She snuggled back into me, but when she did, I felt my pants move. I looked down to see her tail was stuck up my pants leg and was brushing my inner thigh. I blushed, but then moaned slightly when her tail moved and brushed my thigh again. I reached down and pulled her tail out, but she stirred awake and turned to me. "What are you doing?" I looked back at her. "You should be asking your tail that."

"My tail?" I nodded. "Seems your tail likes me too much stupid. Digging into my pants and all." She then blushed and turned away. "Sorry." I sighed, rest my head against hers, and kissed her neck. "It's fine, but keep better control of it." She nodded and we laid there in silence a while. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked and I blushed. "Uh…." I stalled and she rolled over to face me. "Don't lie to me. You enjoyed it, didn't you?" I blushed more and she smiled. "Never mind. Sleep well?" My blush disappeared and I nodded. "You?" She smiled more and kissed me on the cheek. "Of course I did, because I had you holding me." I smiled and nodded. "Same here Iris."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you Phirin." I smiled as well. "Love you too Iris." She grabbed me tighter. "Really?" I nodded. "Really." She looked up at me and we both stopped when we saw our lips were only an inch apart. "Phirin." I swallowed. "Yeah?" A tear came to her eye. "Kiss me." I swallowed again and brought my face to hers. We pressed our lips together and held them there for a long time. We broke apart, stared at each other, then kissed again. We grabbed each other tightly and deepened our kissing. She rolled over to end up on top of me as our kissing continued. I started rubbing her back and she then grabbed my face.

She slightly moaned into my mouth as I moved my hands to her hips. She then straddled me and ran her hands under my night shirt, rubbing my chest. We suddenly heard knocking on our door, breaking us from our trance. "Phirin, Iris. We're heading down for breakfast. You coming?" It was Drake. Me and Iris both were breathing rapidly from our kissing and I turned to the door. "Uh….yeah. We'll be right down." We heard him walk down the hallway and we turned to each other, then blushed. "Uh…." I started. "Yeah…." she finished, then got off me and started to change. I was still shocked as to what we were doing. _Were we just about to….do it?_

"Hurry up you idiot." Iris's voice snapped me back and I started to change. I pulled on my pants and turned to her. "Uh….sorry….bout that." She blushed and nodded. "Uh….it's okay." We finished changing and left the room to join Drake and Jess for breakfast. When we came down the stairs, we saw Foose sitting at the table next to Drake. "Good morning Foose." Iris greeted and he nodded. "Good morning. Sleep well?" My thoughts went back to her tail in my pants and almost blushed. "Y..yeah. Slept just fine." I answered as Iris and I sat down and began eating. Foose then turned back to Drake. "As I was saying, the elder will meet you all this morning. I'll escort you there after breakfast."

Drake nodded. "Thank you Foose. So is the elder the leader of this town?" Foose shook his head and grabbed some toast. "Not really. We have a town mayor here, he's the one in charge. The elder is like the town….wiseman I guess you could say. He's the adviser for everything that happens in the town. And being a tanooki, he and his daughter are very masterful with magic. So he's also sort of the town magician. That is why I think he can help you. I don't know anything about magic, but for all I know, there may be a spell that can send you home." I felt my spirits lift a little upon hearing that. "Excuse me, but why is he under so much protection?" I asked.

"It's not just him, every tanooki that I have heard of are under protection. It's because their race are dying out." Iris frowned a little. "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders. "No one really knows. Over the past hundred years, there have been fewer and fewer. All I can honestly think of, is that their time has come to an end. And it's just sad too. All the tanooki I've ever known have always been kind and caring people. But enough of that now. Lets get going before we are late." We all stood up and Foose paid for the breakfast. We left the inn and started walking down the street when Foose turned to us. "I'm sure you know your manners, but be sure to show him the highest respect."

We all nodded and continued walking until we got to a large house with walls around it. Foose knocked on the front gate, and a second later a small window opened to reveal a guard. "Captain Foose of the town guard. We wish to see the elder as scheduled." The guard nodded and closed the window. The gate then opened and four guards walked out. "The elder is expecting you, Captain Foose. Please remove your weapons and leave them here with us." Foose turned to us and nodded. I didn't like the idea of leaving my fathers sword behind, but I had no choice at this point. I slid it off my back and hesitantly gave it to the guard.

"Your belongings will be safe with us, we'll keep them locked up. You may proceed to see the elder." Foose nodded and we began walking across the courtyard to the large house. Foose stopped at the door and turned to us. "Remember what I said. Show him the utmost respect." We nodded and he knocked on the door. A minuet later, the door opened and there stood a young woman that looked almost like Resmai. "Oh, Captain Foose. Good morning." He smiled and nodded. "Good morning Poko. We have come to see your father." She smiled and nodded. "Of course. He has been waiting for you. Please follow me." We all walked inside and followed the young woman.

Drake POV

We walked through the house following Poko, then she stopped at a large door. Foose then turned to me. "This is where I leave you. I must return to my duties." I nodded and we shook hands. "Again, thank you Foose." He nodded and walked back down the hall. "Please wait here a moment." Poko said then walked through the door. A minuet later, the door opened again and Poko gestured us to follow. We entered the room to see a man, that I assumed to be in his early to mid forties, sitting down behind a table that stood about a foot high above the floor. "Please, come in and have a seat my guests." he said and we did so.

Poko walked around and sat down next to him on his right side. "Good morning to you all. I'm Quimo, the town elder. And you have already met my daughter Poko. May I ask your names?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course sir.." He waved me off. "Skip all that formality nonsense and just call me Quimo." I chuckled. "Of course. My name is Drake. This is my wife Jessica." He took her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure." She nodded. "My 'daughter' Iris." He kissed her hand as well. "And her 'fiance' Phirin." They both shook hands and he turned to me. "A pleasure to meet you all. Would you care for some tea?" We all nodded. "We would love some Quimo."

He signaled to one of his assistants and turned back to us. "Now then, what brings you to see me?" I looked around to see three other people in the room and turned to him. He got the hint, cause he gestured for them all to leave and they did. "Poko, will you give us a moment?" She smiled, nodded, then stood up and left the room. "Now, I assume that this is a sensitive matter?" We all nodded. "Indeed Quimo. We….are not really from here….this world." He rose a brow. "Interesting. So you came from another world like that evil man?" I nodded. "We have no idea how we got here, or why we are here. But first, proper introductions. Of course Jess is really my wife, but Iris and Phirin are from another world besides mine and Jess."

He set his chin in his hand. "Hmm. Odd. Four random people from two different worlds. And not to mention that the inhabitants are the same as us. That man looked a whole lot different than any of us." I scratched the back of my head. "Well, not exactly. You see….Iris and Phirin are what they look like. But Jess and I….are different." He lifted his head. "How so?" I turned to Jess and nodded. She then changed back to human form and Quimo was shocked. "How did she do that? Now she looks almost like that evil man." I turned back to him. "It's because we're human, like you all are Tungai. I was human too, but I was changed into this form by….someone….so I could fit in while we're here. This is not my true form."

He nodded and studied Jess. "I'm amazed by all this. But regardless, we need to figure out how you got here." We then heard a knock on the door and Jess quickly changed back to a wolf. Quimo had wide eyes, but shook it off. "Yes?" The door opened and Poko walked in. "Poko? What is it?" he asked as she walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "WHAT!?" he yelled and she cowered a little. "Um…." she started and Quimo just stared at her. "What the hell do you mean it's your fault!? What did you do Poko!?" She whimpered slightly and fidgeted. "Um….It was an accident father. I swear." she whispered and he face palmed.

"What did you do?" Jess asked and she lowered her head. "It's….my fault….you're here." We all stared at her wide eyed. "How the hell is it your fault?" I asked and she fidgeted more. "Poko, answer us." Quimo ordered and she began to cry. Jess then stood up, walked over to her, and knelt down beside her, rubbing her back. "It's okay Poko. Just tell us what happened." She sniffed. "I was only trying to stop the evil man. I was trying to use magic to send him away, but….it failed." Quimo moaned and held his muzzle in his hand. "It failed and pulled them here?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm sorry. I….I never wanted this to happen. I'm sorry."

She broke out in tears and Jess held her, continuing to rub her back. "Well, that answers that question. But how do we get back now?" I asked and Quimo shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't even know how in the hell she managed to pull you four here. There are no spells that can do that, let alone send someone to another world. Where the hell did you figure out how to try it Poko?" She shook her head. "I….I came up with it….on my own." Quimo moaned and scratched his head. "I've told you over and over about experimenting Poko! Why do you never listen!? Magic is not something to screw around with! It can kill you!"

She cried more and Jess turned to Quimo. "Please don't be hard on her Quimo. She made a mistake, and she has learned her lesson. Please stop yelling at her." He sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry Poko." He sighed again and turned to me. "I'm so sorry about this. Please forgive my daughter." I waved him off. "As inconvenient as it is, we're all here safe and sound. So we can't be mad at her. But now we need to figure out how to get home." He nodded and stood up, as did the rest of us. "We'll figure something out. But for now, I would like you all to stay here, in my home until we do. It's the least I can do for the trouble we caused you." I nodded. "Thank you Quimo."


	13. Learning Magic

**Warriors Of Light**

Learning Magic

Iris POV

Quimo had shown us what rooms we would be staying in, but I wanted to look around for a bit. I walked down the hall until I found the back courtyard. I continued to the edge of the porch and sat down to look at it's beauty. I started to think about what we heard of how we came to be here, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Poko standing there. "Hey Poko." She nodded. "Can I talk to you for a minuet?" I smiled and nodded. She then walked to me and sat down. "What is it?" She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. "I'm….I'm sorry….about this. It's all my fault that you're here."

I waved her off. "It was an accident Poko. You didn't mean to get us here, it just happened." She nodded. "But it's still my fault. I hope you can forgive me." I nodded. "I do. Like we both said, it was an accident." She nodded again and smiled slightly. "Thank you Iris." I held out my hand to her. "Friends?" She nodded and took it. "Friends." We released hands and turned back to the yard. "So, is Phirin really your fiance, or just your boyfriend?" I blushed and lowered my head. "I'll take that as boyfriend." I moaned. "Do you love him?" I nodded. "Yes, I do. A lot." She smiled. "A wolf and a hedgehog, quite the pair." she teased and I turned to her. "Are there other hedgehogs here?"

"Oh yes. But they're not too friendly. They're peaceful, but they are always fighting each other over the dumbest things. I think it's just because of their notorious bad tempers." I chuckled. "Sounds like Phirin. He has a horrible temper, and it tends to get him in trouble with others. I always have to save him from it." She chuckled. "Sounds like you have your hands full." I moaned. "You have no idea. So tell me, you're really good with magic?" She nodded. "Yes, but I think it's because of me being a tanooki. Tanookis have always been great magicians." I nodded. "Can you give me a few lessons? I have a book, but I haven't had the time to read it."

"Of course. But how do you know if you can use magic?" I shook my head. "I don't. But it's worth a try." She smiled and nodded. "That is true. Come with me." We both stood up and walked out to the center of the yard. "Have you ever seen magic performed before?" I nodded. "The book store clerk showed me and Phirin one. I think it was….Cio….Pla….something." She turned to me. "Cio Pla Ree?" I shook my head. "No….Mit! That was it. Mit." She nodded. "That's a very basic fire spell. Cio means fire, while Pla means project. And Mit means tiny, or very small." I nodded. "So the words determine what type of magic is used and how big?"

We stopped near a small fish pond. "Yes and no. Each incantation is spoken with three rune words. The first one determines what the magic will control. Like fire, water, air, etc. The second word is how it will be performed, like throwing, or make a barrier and such. And the final word determines the spells power. Mit would be something small, while Ree would be a little bigger. But you have to keep in mind of what your soul can handle." I looked at her confused. "My soul?" She nodded. "Yes. Magic comes from the soul. The stronger your soul is, the more powerful magic you can cast, and the longer you can cast it. If you use to much, your soul will become weak and you will pass out."

I nodded. "I understand now. Well, should we get on with the lesson?" She nodded. "You already know the words for the most basic fire spell, so give that a try. But remember what I said, magic comes from the soul. So that means you have to reach into your soul to summon the magic while you are chanting. And also, you control the magic with your hands. So you grasp the magic you have summoned into your hands and control it with them." I nodded, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I let my mind go to ease and I reached inward. I held out my hand and took another breath. "Cio….Pla….Mit."

At first nothing happened, but then I felt something leave my soul and enter my hand. For a split second, I felt something hot in my hand, but it didn't burn, and it then left. "Well done Iris. Your first time trying and you managed to do it. I'm impressed." I opened my eyes to see a small flame on the ground in front of us. "I….I did it?" She smiled and nodded. "Try it again, but this time keep your eyes open." I nodded and held my hand out again. I took another deep breath and pointed my hand at the ground. "Cio Pla Mit." I felt the same thing leave my soul and I saw a small fireball form in my hand and shoot out at the ground.

I quickly looked at the palm of my hand, then to the ground where the fireball landed, then back. I could feel the heat from it, but the fur on my hand was completely fine. No singes or burn marks. "How….how did I make a fireball in my hand, but not burn my hand?" She chuckled. "The magic that made that fireball came from your soul. Therefor it cannot harm you because it is a part of you. But not so if used against objects or people. Now, lets try working with water. Well try to use it to put out the small flame on the ground. Unlike fire, water cannot just simply be created, but you can manipulate it. Observe. Oto Hon Fet."

I watched in aw as water from the pond lifted up, formed into a wall, and landed on the fire, then returned. "So, how do you control something that is not pulled from your soul?" She pointed at my chest. "You use your soul as an extension of yourself. Sort of like controlling gravity, but not. You grab the object with your soul, and move it how you wish. The word for water is Oto, and Hon means wall, or protect. That's why the water formed into a wall and slammed onto the fireball. And like I said, the last word is the power of the spell. So Fet has more power than Mit, or Ree. So go ahead and give it a try." I nodded did as told. We spent the rest of the day with her teaching me.

Drake POV

My wife and I were laying down on the bed thinking of ways to get back home when we heard a knock. "Come in." I answered and Quimo opened to door. "Do you like your room?" I nodded. "Of course. Thank you." He shook his head. "Not at all my friend. I was hoping we could speak in my study." I nodded and turned to Jess who turned out to be sleeping. I chuckled and pulled the blanket over her. "Of course. Lead the way." We left the room and saw Phirin walk up to us. "Hello Phirin. Could you come with me as well?" He nodded and we walked down the hallway. We stopped at a small door that Quimo opened and he gestured us to enter.

He closed the door behind us and we all sat down at his desk. "I took a look through the books on magic that I have, but found nothing that controls the transportation between worlds. After what my daughter told us, I believe she may have accidentally used the black magic that controls space." I looked at him confused. "Space? You mean like the stars or moon?" He shook his head. "No, not that kind of space. I mean the space around us, kinda like gravity. But those kinds of spells are very dangerous. A lot of times they tend to backfire and harm the user. Magic cast by a person is immune to that magic. But no one is immune to the change of space."

"So, you're saying that kind of magic controls the space around you, but you are not safe from it?" Phirin asked and he nodded. "To put it simple, yes. But it's a lot more complicated than that. But either way, I believe that Poko accidentally used this type of spell with too much power, and it backfired. That would explain why she was found in the courtyard passed out three days ago. It must have drained everything out of her." I held my hand up. "I thought black magic was illegal here." He nodded. "It is. That is why I'm asking you to not say anything, please." We both nodded. "How can we say anything if we didn't hear it?" Phirin asked and gave him a wink.

"Right, thank you." I tilted my head and winked as well. "For what?" He shook is head. "Nothing. Just an old man saying silly things. Anyway, trying to use the same magic to get you back is out of the question. I still don't have any idea how Poko survived it, because it should have killed her. I still have no idea where that evil man learned all that black magic." Phirin turned to him. "By the way, is that what he's called, or does he have a name?" Quimo set his chin in hand. "Hmm….I've heard it before, but I can't quite pull it from mem….Ah. Percival, his name was Percival." Phirin then gasped and had wide eyes.

"I see you have heard of him Phirin." I stated and he lowered his head. "That damn traitor!" I sighed. "Phirin, you need to tell us what you know about him." He clenched his teeth and gave a low growl. "He's my old teacher. He taught me how to fight, then he turned evil." I nodded. "Go on." He sighed and set his face in his hand. "He's a warlock. I've fought him before and won because of my speed, but his magic was very limited." I tilted my head. "You have magic in your world?" He shook his head. "Yes and no. Unlike here where it needs to be chanted, he can use it at will. But it's not all that powerful. Magic there is child's play compared to here."

I sighed. "Anything else?" He nodded. "He's also a shape shifter, and he's fast. But he's nowhere near as fast as me or Iris." I moaned. "Please tell me you didn't just say shape shifter." He nodded. "I did." I started rubbing my muzzle and sighed. "Perfect. The one thing we didn't need. Is there anyway to tell him apart?" He shook his head. "No." I dropped my hand and turned to Quimo. Do you know where he is?" He nodded. "For the most part. He has a fortress far to the west, about a two week journey. But luckily, he hasn't been seen in this area yet. The closest he's been is the city of Goy, four days walk to the south west."

I nodded and sighed again. Until we can figure out how to get home, we have nothing else to do. And we can't just leave him to do what he want's. After a few days, we'll be leaving to go take care of him. Do you have any maps of the world?" He nodded and pointed at a shelf. On the fourth shelf are all my maps, including city and town maps. Please help yourself to what you need. While you're all gone, I'll do some research and try to find a way for you to get home." We both nodded, then we all stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you Quimo. We really need the help." He nodded. "I'm glad to be of help to you. Remember, if you need anything from my study, help yourself. We nodded and left the room to go back to our rooms.


	14. Too Far

**Warriors Of Light**

Too Far

Drake POV

Phirin and I walked down the hallway to return to our rooms when I looked over and saw that he was really upset. "Hey, you okay?" He didn't answer at first, he just lowered his head. "I can't believe that he's back, and in this world. I thought I destroyed him for good." I turned back to the hallway and sighed. "Well, if you beat him once, you can do it again. We'll stop him Phi." He then turned to me. "Why did you just call me 'Phi'?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Short for Phirin. Plus it sounds cool." He shook his head. "Not to me, so please don't call me that." I chuckled. "Okay, sorry. Cheer up kid, we'll get him. He wont be around for much longer."

We came around the corner to see Poko and Iris standing in the courtyard. "What do you think they're up to?" Phirin asked. "Don't know. Lets go see." We walked out to the porch and stood there watching. Her and Poko talked for a minuet, then she took a small stance. She muttered something to herself, then we were amazed to see the water from the fish pond rise up, slam on the ground, then return. "Uh….did you just see what I just saw?" I nodded slowly and tilted my head. "That….must have been magic. But….I didn't know that Iris could use it." Phirin scratched his head and walked out to them, I followed as well.

"Hey Iris. That was really cool. Can you show me how to do it?" he asked and the girls both smiled and nodded. "Of course. Lets have you try the fire spell you saw in the book store." Poko began to explain about how magic worked and how to use it. I personally didn't have any interest in it, so I decided not to try. Phirin took his stance, raised his hand, and took a deep breath. "Cio….Pla….Mit." We all waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "Uh….it didn't work." he stated and Poko tilted her head. "Try again, but also relax a little. You might have just been blocking your soul from doing what it needed."

He nodded and took another breath. "Cio….Pla….Mit." Again, nothing. "Why is it not working?" he asked, clearly agitated. "You might not be able to perform magic. Not everyone can. In fact, very few people can anymore." He moaned and crossed his arms. "That's not fair! How can she do it!?" Iris then gave an evil smile. "Cause I'm special and you're not." I snickered and he glared at me. "You shut your face Drake! It's not fucking funny!" I nodded. "What she said was. Maybe she's right and your not special." He growled. "Drake! I'm warning you!" I shrugged my shoulders. "What can a non-special kid do? Do you need a lollipop?"

He then pulled on his quills and yelled through his teeth. Iris and Poko were laughing their lungs out. "You want a kiss to make you feel better?" Iris teased and he was now royally pissed. "Shut the hell up! All of you!" He was now starting to turn red. "You seem a little hot Phirin. Let me cool you down." Iris stated then held up her hand. "Wes Pla Ree." she chanted and a small gust of wind blew from her hand, pushing Phirin into the fish pond. He splashed into the water and I was now rolling on the ground dying from laughter. He stood up and growled. "YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled. "Still not cool enough? Okay." She raised her hand and chanted again. "Wes Pla Ree." The wind came from her hand again and pushed him back into the water.

My stomach was now hurting from laughing so hard. "I….I didn't….know you….you liked to swim….that much Phirin!" I stated between laughing breaths. He stood back up and growled. "I fucking hate you! I hate you all!" He climbed out of the pond and stormed into the house. Jess then came to the door looking puzzled. "What the hell is wrong with him? And why is he soaking wet?" All three of us were now rolling on the lawn laughing, adding to her confusion. "What did you do?" she moaned and I calmed down a little. "He was over heating a little, so he took a swim." She followed the water trail to the pond with her eyes.

"In the fish pond?" We all nodded and she shook her head. "You guys are all weird." she stated and walked back into the house. Poko then turned to me. "Would you like to try?" I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. I've got alchemy." She tilted her head. "What's that?" I chuckled. "I'll show you." I grabbed a stick, knelt down, and drew a simple array on the ground. I pressed my hand to the array, then the ground pulled away and morphed into a small figurine. "Wow! That's so cool! It's just like magic!" I grabbed the figure and gave it to her. "From what I've seen, I guess you could say that." She looked at the figure closely and tried to give it back.

"No, you can have it. It's just a dirt figure." She nodded and continued to look at it while I turned to Iris. "You should go get ready. We'll be leaving tomorrow to find this Percival guy." Poko turned to me. "You're leaving already?" I nodded. "Have to. Your dad said he would research into how to get us home while we're gone. Till then, we might as well see what we can do about this guy." She sighed and nodded. "I understand. It was nice to have you here." Iris smiled. "We really enjoyed being here. Thank you for everything you taught me." Poko shook her head. "I was happy to teach you. It was the least I could do after dragging you guys here."

They both hugged and we turned to walk back inside. "Ah, there you are." We turned to see Quimo standing in the doorway. "Dinner will be served shortly in the main hall." We all nodded. "Thank you Quimo. We'll be there in a moment." He nodded and walked back down the hallway. "Well, I'm going to make sure that Phirin didn't destroy our room with how mad he is." Iris stated and I chuckled. "Good luck." She sighed. "Thanks. I think I'll need it." Poko and I walked towards the main hall while Iris went to find Phirin.

Iris POV

I walked trough the hallways calling out for Phirin, but found him no where, not even in our room. I walked out the front door and looked to the left to find him sitting against the wall, sharpening his blade. "Phirin." He just ignored me and I sighed. "Phirin, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you." He stopped what he was doing and lowered his head. "Just go away." I sighed again. "Come on Phirin, don't be like that. I said I was sorry." He continued sharpening his blade. "What the hell do you care?" I moaned. "Because I love you stupid. I'm supposed to care." He scoffed. "Like you did back there? I try to do the same as you, and when I can't, you make fun of me."

"Phirin, knock it off. You know I was screwing with you. All I can do is say sorry. What more do you want?" He stopped and turned to me. "To leave me alone!" he yelled and I jumped back. A tear came to my eye as I clenched my teeth. "Fine!" I stormed off back inside and to my room. I walked in, closed the door, and plopped on my bed crying. I laid there crying to myself for a minuet, then I heard a knock. "Iris. Can I come in?" It was Jess, and she sounded worried. "Do what you want." I stated through my sobs. She opened the door, walked up to the bed and sat down. "I heard what happened, and your argument with Phirin. You wanna talk?" I didn't answer or move, so she pulled me up and held me to her chest.

"I was only playing with him. Why does he have to be so mean?" Jess then sighed. "To be honest, you weren't very nice either Iris. You did take it a little too far." I broke out in sobs when I realized that she was right. Maybe I did go too far with teasing him. And now he was mad at me, and probably hated me too. "He hates me now Jess. I was mean to him and now he hates me." She began stroking the fur on my head. "No he doesn't Iris, he's just mad and needs some time alone. He'll come around." I slowly nodded and we both continued to sit there until we heard a knock. "Yes?" Jess answered and Drake poked his head in the door.

"Dinner is ready whenever you are ladies." Jess nodded and he closed the door. "Just give him time Iris." She kissed my head and stood up. "Shall we?" I wiped my tears away and nodded. We left the room towards the main hall. Phirin was there, but he avoided eye contact with me and we sat on opposite sides of the table. After dinner, we all retreated back to our rooms for the night so we could get an early start tomorrow. Phirin and I both changed and climbed into bed, with our backs to each other. We laid there in silence and sleep began to take me. "I'm sorry Iris." I opened my eyes and turned my head to him.

"I'm….sorry for what I said. I was….just mad." I turned around and grabbed him. "I know Phirin. I shouldn't have gone so far. I was being mean. I'm sorry." He reached up and grabbed my hand. "Will….will you forgive me?" I held him tighter and shook my head. "Only if you forgive me." He nodded. "I do. I'm sorry Iris." I leaned over and kissed his neck. "Then lets forget it ever happened." He rolled onto his back and pulled me onto his chest. "Yes, lets just forget it." He turned his head to me and we kissed. But then we looked into each others eyes and wanted another. We kissed again, but much slower and deeper.

We separated and continued to stare into the others eyes. I grabbed the back of his shirt tightly and rammed my lips to his. He then moved his hands to caress my back, but I grabbed one and moved it to my butt. He started stroking it while I rubbed his chest. He then grabbed my tail and pulled it gently, causing me to moan slightly. "Phirin….I love you." I whispered into his ear and he nodded. "I love you too Iris." We kissed again and began a dance of tongues while he began to pull on my shirt. I lifted myself up a little and he pulled my shirt off me, that I returned by pulling his off. I continued to rub his chest, while he started to rub my bare chest, massaging it.

I moaned in pleasure as he massaged more and more, but moaned more when he reached under my underwear to stroke by bare bottom. "Phirin….want to?" I asked as I stared in his eyes. He blushed, but nodded. "If you're sure." I smiled with a tear in my eye and kissed him again. He slid his fingers to the brim of my shorts, I lifted up a little, and he slid them down. We rolled over with him now on top of me and I slid his boxers down with my feet, pulling them off. "Iris….are….are you sure?" I nodded sternly and grabbed his face. "Yes, I am." I then kissed him and we both moaned as he slid into me. I took a deep breath as he continued his actions and let out another moan.

"Phirin….I love you….so much!" He kissed my cheek and buried his head next to mine. "I love you too Iris. More that anything." I wrapped my legs around his tightly and we both screamed into each others mouths as we came to our climax. He plopped down on top of me and we both laid there, catching our breaths. "Phirin….are we….a couple now?" I asked between breaths and he looked me in the eyes. "I would think that we're beyond that Iris." I nodded in agreement and grabbed him tightly. "I don't ever want to be without you Phirin. I love you so much." He grabbed me back and shook his head. "I don't either Iris. We'll….always be together. Forever." He rolled off me and grabbed me from behind, holding me tightly. "I'll never let you go." Tears from from my eyes as I grabbed his arm and held it. "Me neither Phirin."


	15. Leaving

**Warriors Of Light**

Leaving

Jess POV

I woke up to the knocking on our door, so I turned to it. "Yes?" I answered in a sleepy tone. "It's Quimo. You asked to be woken up early." I silently moaned because I was still tired. "Thank you. We'll be out shortly." I heard him walk away from the door and I snuggled back into my husbands grasp. "Honey." He just gave an annoyed moan. "It's time to get up hon." He then growled. "Fine." I licked his neck, me still being in wolf form, then got up. "Why do we always leave so damn early?" I scoffed and turned to him. "You wanted to leave early dummy." He moaned again and slowly sat up. We both started to get dressed and I turned back to him.

"You didn't happen to hear….something last night, did you?" He chuckled. "Yes, and at least they're not as loud as you." I blushed. "What? I am not loud!" He turned to me. "When you howl you are." I moaned. "That's your fault." He chuckled and shook his head. "No. You just need to learn control." I moaned again and threw my dirty clothes at him. "I hate you." He picked them up and put them away. "But you love me, wolf." I growled. "Too damn much, freak." He shook his head again. "Wolf now. Remember?" I growled again and pulled my shirt on. "You are so annoying." He smiled and nodded. "Yup. That's my job."

I then face palmed. "The world hates me, I know it." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Even if the world did hate you, I will always love you hon." He licked my neck and I turned to him. "Love you too, stupid wolf."

"Cheap fur coat."

"Metal freak."

"Ugly kitten."

"Mutt."

"Runt."

"Idiot wolf."

"Ha! I win! You already said that!" I tilted my head. "No I didn't. I said 'stupid wolf', not 'idiot wolf'. So that means I win." He then scratched his head. "How the hell do you win? I didn't say the same thing twice." I grinned. "No, but you made a false claim. Therefor, I win." He face palmed. "That's cheating. You said the same thing, but only changed a single word." I shrugged my shoulders. "Still not the same thing." He chuckled and held me tighter. "Fine. You win, but I still love you." I nodded. "Same here hon. Shall we go?" He nodded and we grabbed our bags. We left the room and turned to see Phirin and Iris walking out of theirs.

"Morning." I greeted in a sing-song voice and they both tilted their heads. "Uh….morning?" Phirin returned and I turned to Iris. "Sleep well?" I asked with a wink. She blushed, but smiled and nodded. "Really well." Drake then chuckled. "I bet. Well, lets get something to eat before we leave shall we?" We all nodded and began walking to the dining hall. We sat down at the table as Quimo and Poko walked in behind us. "Morning my friends." We all nodded and the assistants began putting the food on the table. Drake, Phirin, and Quimo began discussing routes to to where we needed to go while I turned to Iris. "So?" I whispered and she tilted her head.

"So….what?" I gave her a grin. "You two enjoy your night?" She lowered her head and blushed. "I….uh….don't know what you're talking about." I lowered my head to meet her gaze. "Oh come on now. At least tell me you enjoyed it." She silently moaned, but nodded. "So I guess this means you two are a couple now huh?" She slowly nodded. "I….I think….maybe more." I rose my brow. "Don't tell me you went that far already." She quickly shook her head. "No. But….I want him with me forever." I nodded. "I understand, trust me. I have no right whatsoever to judge. Do what your heart tells you. But we'll leave it at that."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Jess." I smiled back and we continued eating. The men finished their talk, then we all stood up and left for the front door. We came around the corner to see Foose standing by the door. "Good morning gentlemen, ladies." We all nodded back and Quimo turned to Drake. "Foose will escort you outside the walls and to the first crossroads. I'll keep working on figuring a way to get you guys home while you're away." He and Drake then shook hands. "Thank you so much for your help Quimo." He shook his head. "No, I'm glad to help." We then heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Poko with with a sack over her shoulder.

"Poko, what are you doing?" Quimo asked. "I'm going with them father. I want to help them." He then rose a brow. "Absolutely not. You're not going anywhere." Poko then scoffed. "Father, I caused them to be here, so I should help them. It's only right. Besides, I want to get out and do things for once in my life. You never even let me leave the house." He crossed his arms. "For a damn good reason. I'm not letting you leave so you can get yourself hurt or killed." She glared at him. "You're killing me by locking me up in the damn house!" He then walked over and slapped her face. "You watch how you speak to your father young lady!"

"Well it's true! I can't have any friends! I can't do anything! I'm almost eighteen years old father, and you keep me locked up from everything! That is not right!" He moved to slap her again, but I moved and stood between them. "Jess, please stay out of this. This is between me and my daughter." I shook my head. "Not when you slap her it's not. And she is right, she may be your daughter, but you can't just keep her locked away from life. If you do that, then she will never know how to live one. I'm not asking for her to come with us, but I am asking you to let her make some decisions on her own. Eighteen years old, and she is still locked up in the house? I'm sorry Quimo, but it really is wrong."

He lowered his hand and sighed. "This is my only daughter Jess. You have kids, so you can understand how precious children are. I don't want to lose her." I lowered my head a little. "I do understand Quimo, all too well. In our world, I'm what people would consider a freak. And our kids look just like me, ears, tails and all. If they were seen, they would most likely be hunted down. So I do understand how you feel. But we can't just lock our children up Quimo. It's wrong." He let out a sigh, pushed me aside and grabbed Poko in a hug. "I'm sorry Poko. I just wanted you to be safe." She nodded. "I know father, but I can't stay like this forever. I need to start my own life, and I can do that by going with them. You know they would keep me safe."

He sighed again and turned to Drake. "She can come if she wants, we don't mind. But that's all between you two." He nodded and turned to her. "Are you sure about this Poko?" She nodded back. "I am father. I want to go with them." He sighed once more and nodded. "Then you may." He then turned back to Drake. "Please….keep my daughter safe my friend." He nodded. "She will be, but if she snores, we're leaving her in the woods." I snickered, but Quimo tilted his head. "Uh….she doesn't. But why..." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, don't ask." He turned to me and nodded. "Okay. Please be careful Poko." She nodded and hugged him once more. "I will father. I love you." He nodded. "I love you to Poko." They released and we walked out the door led by Foose.

Iris POV

We left the main gate to the house and Foose guided us down the street. He and Drake began a simple conversation while I turned to Poko. "Poko, is this really your first time out of the house?" She shook her head. "No. I've been in town before, but even that is rare. Not to mention that either my father or some of our guards are always with me, so it made it boring. I do understand how he feels, but I just wanted to live a little, have some friends." I rose a brow. "So, you really have no friends? None at all?" She shook her head. "Besides you guys, no. Kinda hard to make friends when no one is allowed in the house, and no one comes near me with father or our guards around."

"You do have a point. I feel sorry for you." She nodded slowly. Iris….can….can I ask you something….personal?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course. Ask away." She then sighed. "Whats it like….to have someone close….like Phirin?" Now I really felt bad for her. "You really were locked up that bad, huh?" She slowly nodded and lowered her head. "Well, it's hard to explain. For a long time, Phirin and I were always friends. It was only recently that we….became more. I guess….you feel wonderful inside. Like….you belong to each other. I really can't explain any better than that. Sorry." She shook her head. "No, it's better than nothing. Thank you Iris."

I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Anytime Poko. I do hope you find someone for yourself. But don't rush it. You're still quite young, you'll find someone." She smiled back. "Thanks." We grabbed each other in a side hug and I turned to her. "Poko, out of curiosity, can magic be used for healing?" She nodded. "Yes, but it's very tricky. If you don't know what you're doing, you can cause more harm to the person you're trying to heal. And you can't really use it for more than healing cuts or gashes. All you're really doing is accelerating how fast the injury heals. I know a bit about it, but because being locked up prevents practice, I'm really not that good. You get much better the more you practice."

I nodded. "Can you show me where to start?" She smiled. "Of course. The word for use on the body is Rin. You use it just like a forming spell, but this is directed at the body only. But you really have to be very careful about what word of power you use. Just keep in mind, always 'under' estimate. If you use a word that has too much power for the injury, it will harm the person more. So always use less than you think it needs and you'll be fine." I nodded. "So when you use this spell, you use the forming type?" She nodded. "For healing, yes. But you can use a barrier type to slow or stop bleeding for a moment. And you can use the projectile type to push someone."

I nodded. "I see. And I assume you need to be careful of the power with those as well?" She quickly nodded. "Oh yes. Use too much power with those, and they can kill the person. The barrier type can cause the body to shut down, and the projectile can throw them into something, also killing them. So always use as little as you can with those. I advise not even trying them." I nodded. "I understand. Thank you Poko." She smiled and side hugged me again. "As you said earlier, anytime Iris." We continued walking until we got to the gate and the guard looked at Poko shocked. "Her father has allowed her to travel with them. She will be under their protection now." Foose cleared up.

The guard nodded and let us all through the gate, closing it behind us. We walked for about an hour until Foose stopped and turned to us. "Up the road about a half mile are the crossroads. When you get there, follow the sign pointing to Yoogan. It's a city along the way to where you're going. You can stop there and rest for a while as it's a two day journey from here. You shouldn't have any problems with the guards letting you in. And here you go." He handed something to Drake. "There should be enough there to get you to the city and stay a few days. Once there, go to the bank and give that document to them. It allows you to use Quimo's funds while you're traveling."

Drake nodded and put the items away in his bag. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways my friends. It was a pleasure." We all shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you so much for your help Foose. I hope we meet again." Jess stated and he nodded. "As do I miss. Good luck to you all." We all waved as he turned around and started walking back to town. We then turned and began walking towards the crossroads, beginning our long journey.


	16. Quick Repair

**Warriors Of Light**

Quick Repair

Drake POV

We spent the next two days walking down the road, stopping every couple of hours for a rest. Here and there we would joke or tease one another, mainly me and Phirin. We didn't hate each other, we just, for some reason, didn't quite get along on a lot of things. At least we haven't tried to kill each other, yet. We continued to walk until I stepped in a small pot hole in the road and stumbled to me knees. "Come on Drake. Can't you even walk straight?" Phirin teased and I glared at him. "Keep your mouth shut, pincushion!" He twitched and balled his fists. "I told you over and over NOT to call me that!" I grinned. "Then learn to keep your trap shut."

Jess then stepped between us and glared at me. "Both of you shut up! You two have been bickering since we left town!" I growled and nodded. "Fine." Jess then helped me to my feet, and I noticed something that was off. "Uh oh." I said, then took a few steps. My right leg felt loose somewhat and it was hard to maintain balance. "Looks like you knocked something loose hon. I'll need to look at it." I turned to her. "Does it require the leg to be taken off?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know yet. I'd have to look and see what it is. Could just be a severed connection." I looked down the road, then up to the sky. "We still have plenty of daylight left. I really don't want to stop so soon."

"Well you can't go far limping like that. Lets go ahead and call it a day." I sighed and nodded. "Alright. Lets set up camp a ways from the road though." They all nodded in agreement and we walked into the woods. We stopped about a hundred meters from the road so we could hear anyone passing by. Iris then pulled out her tent and started setting it up while Phirin tossed his aside and pulled out their sleeping bag. "Hey Phirin, can Poko use your second tent?" He shook his head. "Can't. It's completely torn up and busted." I chuckled. "Want me to fix it?" He gestured to said tent. "Be my guest." I limped over and pulled it out of it's bag.

The canvas had small holes in it everywhere and most of the poles were broken. I drew an array on the ground and placed the tent over it. "You can use your magic to fix it?" Poko asked and I nodded. "It's not magic, it's alchemy. And yes, I can." I pressed my hands to the array, and watched as the canvas and poles mended back together. Poko walked forward and looked at the canvas closely. "Your alka….something really amazes me!" I chuckled. "Al..che..my. And thanks." I gave her a hand setting it up as she had never seen a tent like this before. Once we got it set up, I walked away and used alchemy to make a soil shelter for Jess and I.

"Well, lets take a look at that leg before it gets dark hon. Can you make some tools for me?" I nodded and used my bracer array to pull metal from the ground and form it into the basic tools that she would need. "You can make things out of thin air!?" Poko asked and I shook my head. "No. I used alchemy to pull the bits of metal from deep in the ground, gathered it, then used what I got to make these tools. But my array only works on metal, and with only what metal is in the ground or object I use my array on." She tilted her head confused, but nodded. I walked inside the shelter and leaned against the wall while Jess looked at my leg.

"Hmm. You knocked an adjusting screw loose and the leg retracted about an inch. I'd have to remove it to get to it hon. I'm sorry." I moaned and nodded. "Fine. Just get it over with." She took one of the tools I made and started disconnecting the nerves. After a few minuets, she began taking out the screws holding the leg on and pulled it off. I started rubbing the stump as it was now sore from the sudden impact from the pothole. Jess walked outside and sat down by the entrance to start working on the leg. After a minuet, I crawled out and sat down on the other side of the entrance as Phirin walked up. He took a close look at the leg Jess was holding.

"Like it?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulder. "My dad has some, so it's not strange to me. But the craftsmanship looks very familiar. Who made yours?" I chuckled. "Winry Rockbell. Best engineer I've ever met." He looked at me surprised. "Winry Rockbell!? You mean that wrench wielding psycho woman!?" Now me and Jess were both surprised. "You know her!?" Jess asked and he rubbed his head. "Too god damn well." Me and Jess looked at each other, then back to him. "So you've met her metal friend have you?" I asked and he quickly nodded. "I still feel the pain." Jess tilted her head. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"I teased her by calling her automail cheap." Our jaws dropped. "You are lucky to still be breathing you idiot! What the hell possessed you to say that to Winry Rockbell!?" He glared at me. "I had no idea that she was that evil yet!" I sighed. "Did you learn from your mistake?" He quickly nodded and rubbed his head. "Oh yeah! I learned real quick!" Jess chuckled. "It's funny, she never mentioned you. When did you see her?" He thought back. "Hmm. About a month now? She was only a little girl, but boy does she have an arm on her!" Me and Jess turn to each other. "Little girl!? About how old?" He thought again. "I'd say about….ten, maybe eleven."

"Ten or eleven!? She was eighteen when we left!" Now he was really shocked. "How the hell is she eighteen when she was only eleven a month ago!?" I thought hard for a minuet. "You're from another world….your time parallax must be much much slower than ours. So if one month in your world is seven or eight years in ours…." Jess turned to me shocked. "Drake, what about this world!? What if it's the same here!? Our kids Drake!" She was about to break down when I set my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine Jess. We just have to be quick about it here. We'll get back, I promised you. We will get back." Tears started to fall from her face and I grabbed her in a hug. Phirin lowered his head, and walked away.

Phirin POV

I walked back to mine and Iris's tent and sat down on a log nearby, thinking of what I just heard. _Eight years? In just a month? What if….mom and dad are long gone….by the time we get back? And what about their kids? What if they go back and their kids are gone? This journey just got a whole lot harder for us all._ "Phirin?" I was pulled from thought by Iris looking at me worried. "Yeah?" She tilted her head a little. "Are you okay? You look….sad." I set my chin in my arms. "I can't really talk about it right now Iris. I'll….explain later." She nodded and sat down next to me. She started rubbing my back and it made me feel a little better inside.

"I'm always here if you wanna talk Phirin, but I do understand if you need time alone. Just please ask me if you need someone to talk to." I nodded and sighed. "I will Iris, I just can't talk about it at the moment. Thanks." She smiled and nodded. "I'm your girlfriend, it's my job dummy." I scoffed. "Stupid woman." She chuckled. "Well I'm your stupid woman now." I blushed a little cause I was still getting used to that. "Stop it." She then grinned. "Stop what? Loving you? I could just 'tease' you more tonight." I managed to hold back blushing more and grin. "You really are that desperate, aren't you?" She grinned back. "Maybe." she answered in a suggestive tone.

"You got problems Iris." She nodded. "Yup. Wanna fix em for me?" I then blushed. "Go away." She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, but I'll just call on you tonight then." I moaned and buried my face. "God you are so annoying. Is that all you can think about?" She again shrugged her shoulders. "With you, yes. Hopefully you last longer this time." I quickly turned to her with a stern stare. "I lasted longer than you! You called it quits after two minuets!" She then crossed her arms. "Oh really? Well maybe we should prove it tonight?" I shook my head. "No!" She then moaned. "Damn it. Thought I had you. Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Why are you so persistent?" She scoffed. "I'm a woman, of course I'm persistent, jackass." I growled. "Will you just please knock it off!? You drive me so god damn nuts!" She chuckled, leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I do it because I love you stupid." I grabbed her face and stared in her eyes. "I don't care! Knock it off!" I then kissed her on the lips and pushed her back. "She chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. It's too much fun messing with you." I growled and yanked on my quills. "Stupid fucking woman!" She smiled and grabbed me in a side hug. "Fine. Only because you asked nicely." I moaned and wrapped my arm around her.

"Love you, stupid woman." She nodded. "Ditto, pincushion." I jerked my head to her. "Oh hell to the fucking no you don't! Don't you dare start with that!" She laughed and nuzzled into me. "Yes darling. Love you." she answered in an annoying tone. I sighed and shook my head. We were startled by Drake suddenly yelling in pain. We turned to see Jess attaching his leg, and him twitching in pain. "I feel sorry for him." Iris stated and I grinned. "You get what you deserve, freak." He then glared at me. "I HEARD THAT! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET UP PINCUSHION!" I face palmed. "I forgot, he has good hearing too now."

"Then how about you learn to keep quiet?" Iris teased and I turned to her. "How about you shut up?" She chuckled and nodded. "Yes darling." I moaned as she gripped me tighter. Drake twitched again and yelled through his teeth, making me feel a little bad for him. I really had no idea that it hurt that much, having limbs reattached. I looked at Jess and she still had tears in her eyes, no doubt that she was thinking about that time stuff. I sighed and stood up. "Wanna go for a walk Iris?" I asked and she smiled. "I would love to Phirin." She stood up as well and we walked away from the campsite. After a while, I turned to Iris.

"I….have some bad news Iris." She turned to me with a worried look. "What is it?" I sighed. "I just found out from Drake that….time may be different here than home." She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I sighed again and explained what we discovered earlier, leaving her shocked and worried. "So….by the time we get back….everyone could be long gone?" I nodded. "It's possible, but we have no way to know for sure. Just one month to us was almost eight years in their world. It could be faster, slower, or the same here. Let's just hope that time here is faster." She turned to me. "Why?"

"Because, if time here is slower than ours, then they would go back many years after they left. If it's the same as ours, then they have already been gone for months. Remember, it's eights to a month between our worlds. So if time here is twice as slow, one month would be sixteen years to them. Their kids would be adults by then." She lowered her head and sniffed. "I feel so horrible for them Phirin. And for their kids. Their mom and dad just disappear for several years? All of their lives would be ruined." We then heard a gasp. We turned to see Poko standing to our left, holding firewood. She then dropped the wood, grasped her head and fell to her knees. "What….what have I done? No….I've….I've destroyed….their lives! No!"


	17. Our First Encounter

**Warriors Of Light**

Our First Encounter

Phirin POV

The two of us just stood there with our heads lowered as Poko broke down in tears. She had heard everything I said about the time difference and it's effects. Iris let go of my hand and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Poko, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. We'll figure it out." Iris soothed as she rubbed her back. Poko clenched her teeth and shook her head. "No….I did this….it's all my fault. I've ruined their lives….I took their family from them….and yours. It's all my fault." Iris rested her head on her back and sighed. "You didn't know Poko. We'll get through this, and get back home to our families. I know we will."

I walked over and knelt down as well. "Yeah. We'll get home. So don't worry about it Poko. After all, it was only an accident. None of us are mad at you, so please don't cry like this." She sniffed and tried to wipe tears away, but more kept flooding her face. "How? How can you not hate me? After what I've done?" Iris lifted her head. "We could never hate you Poko. Like he said, it was an accident. And you were only trying to help, so we can't be mad. And neither are Drake and Jess." Poko lowered her head and nodded. "Thank you. No matter what it takes, I will get you all home." I held out my hand to her and she took it. "We all will. Now just stop crying, please."

Her and Iris stood up, grabbed the wood she dropped, and walked back to camp. After our small dinner, Poko secluded herself inside her tent and asked to be left alone for awhile. Iris then turned to Jess. "How old are they? Your kids?" Jess smiled and sighed. "Elizebeth, Sarah, and Justin are all two." Our eyes went wide. "You had three kids? At the same time?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "And that wasn't the worst of it." Drake added. "Why?" He looked at Jess and she moaned. "Because I was only pregnant for about eight weeks." Our jaws dropped. "What!? How the hell were you pregnant for only three weeks!?"

She pointed at her ears. "I'm part wolf, so my pregnancy was like that of a wolf. And it was pure hell, for both of us." I shook my head. "I feel sorry for you both. So what are they like?" She chuckled. "Well Liz has a bad temper, Sarah snores..." Drake then moaned and face palmed. "And Justin howls in his sleep." I snickered and Iris tilted her head. "He howls in his sleep? I'd take the snoring any day." Iris stated and Drake stared at her. "She is nothing compared to this wolf I call a wife! It's rare that I ever get any sleep!" Jess turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "Well sorry. You know I can't control that you freak." I snickered again and Drake glared at me again.

"If you two start bickering again, you both are sleeping outside." she warned and Iris nodded in agreement. Poko then poked her head out of the tent. "That was her snoring!? I could hear her through the damn house!" We all then started laughing. "Then you better find something to plug your ears with Poko." Drake warned and she quickly nodded. Soon after, we all went to our tents and laid down for the night. Iris had her back to me and I was holding her from behind. I kissed her on the neck and snuggled into her. "Night Iris." She nodded and turned around to me. "Night Love." She then kissed my lips and we both fell asleep, but only for a second until we heard Jess start snoring.

We both lifted our heads to the sound and moaned. "Am I that bad?" I asked and she quickly shook her head. "Oh hell no! That is ten times worse!" We laid our heads back down and covered each others ears. We could still hear it, but at least it was dulled down enough for us to try and sleep. "Oh my god! Shut up!" Poko yelled and we both chuckled. "Poor woman." I teased and Iris nodded. "Yup." We finally fell asleep. The next morning, we crawled out of our tent to see Poko starting a fire for breakfast. "Morning Poko." Iris greeted and she turned around. Our eyes went wide when we saw the really large bags under her eyes.

"I hate that woman!" she stated and I tilted my head. "You didn't sleep at all!?" She growled and shook her head. "How can you when you have a snoring monster ten feet from you!?" We both sighed and shook our heads. Then Drake and Jess came out of their shelter and stretched. I was surprised to see he didn't have bags under his eyes. "You slept with that!?" Poko yelled and he chuckled. "Have been for almost three years, so I've gotten used to it." Poko growled and continued with the fire. Jess walked over and knelt down. "Sorry about that Poko. I really can't help it." She moaned and nodded. "It's fine. I'll get used to it."

We all sat down and began eating breakfast as Drake cooked it over the fire. We then heard some rustling from behind us and quickly turned to see the one person I never wanted to see again. "Teacher!" I growled and he chuckled. "Well well. If it isn't my old, stupid pupil. I see you've been well." Drake then turned to me. "You mean this is that Percival guy!?" I nodded and we both drew our blades. "Now now, I'm only here for a chat. So how is it you came to be here? I certainly didn't bring you here." Poko lowered her head a little and he noticed. "Ah, I see. So the foolish woman brought you here. How she did it, I could only guess. But no matter, cause you'll never return."

Drake got into his ready stance and I followed suit. "I've had enough of this Percival! It's time to kill you!" he yelled and teacher laughed. "Kill? Me? Don't be such a fool. You could never kill me. For here, in this world, nothing can stop me. I will rule this world and bring it to rune, followed by yours." I growled. "Enough! You die!" Drake, Jess and myself all charged at him, but he leaped out of the way and held his hands up. "As I said, I only came here for a chat. If it's a fight you want, then play with my friends." He held his hand to his face and chanted. "Polochi Attoose Watao!" Just then, numerous black figures appeared out of thin air and charged at us.

I blocked a blow with my blade as Drake did the same. Jess leaped out of the way as one swung at her midsection. "Have fun, my old student." teacher stated and chanted again. "Hechi Domat Qualo!" With that, he suddenly vanished. "He's using black magic!" Poko yelled as one of the figures went after her. It swung at her and she threw her hand up. "Quo Hon Grat!" she quickly chanted and the ground lifted to make a small wall, blocking the figures attack. I swung at the figure in front of me and hit it across the chest, forcing it back. " **Rin Pla Oot.** " the figure attacking Drake chanted and his body suddenly flew back. He flew into a tree, hitting his head and knocking him out.

"Drake!" Jess yelled, and the figure attacking her swung again. She blocked him with her claws, then slashed across it's face. The figure moaned as it ruptured and turned to a black dust. She then went after the one trying to finish Drake off as the one attacking me came back. I swung again, but it hit the hilt of my blade and caused me to lose grip on it. My blade flew a few feet from me as he swung at me again. "Cio Pla Fet!" Iris yelled and the figure erupted in flames. It started moaning as I turned to her. "Thanks!" She nodded and turned back to the figure attacking her. I ran and picked my blade back up, then swung at the figure. I hit it across the neck and it moaned as it too turned to dust.

" **Zis Pla Grat.** " I heard a figure chat, then Jess yelled in pain. I turned to see sparks dancing around her body, like she was being electrocuted. I use my speed and dashed to the figure in a thousandth of a second, slicing across it's back when I got there. It stopped it's attack on Jess and turned to me. She fell to the ground moaning in pain. " **Wes Ko...** " "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I dashed behind it and stabbed it from behind. It moaned again and tried to turn to me, but my blade kept it from doing so. "Just die already!" I pulled my blade back and swung across it's neck. It moaned once more and turned to dust.

I knelt down next to Jess. "You alright!?" She pushed me back. "I'm fine! Go help them!" I nodded and dashed away to find Iris and Poko who were still fighting somewhere in the woods. I dashed all over the place trying to find then, when I finally found Iris. She was still trying to fight her opponent and was not doing well. She was really panting hard and kept putting up dirt walls to block to figures attacks. "Quo Hon Grat!" she chanted and another barrier rose up. It slashed through it and she tried again. "Quo…..H..Hon..." Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the ground, out cold. "Iris!" I yelled and dashed at the figure, cutting it in half.

It moaned and disappeared. I knelt down next to Iris and cradled her head in my arms. "Iris! Iris! Iris wake up!" I put my ear next to her mouth and heard her breathing. Shallow, but still breathing. She was cold to the touch and sweat was pouring from her face. I felt her head and saw she was burning up. "Oh no! Iris! Please wake up!" I put my blade away and picked her up in my arms. "Just hold on Iris!" I then dashed as fast as I could back to camp. I got back to find Jess trying to wake Drake up, so I set Iris in their shelter and turned to her. "She's sick! Please look after her, I have to find Poko!" She nodded and went inside to look at her.

I dashed through the woods trying to find Poko, but then saw her walking towards me. "You okay!?" She was holding her arm and blood was flowing down it and out her mouth. "I'll….I'll be fine. Lets get back to….to camp." I nodded and we slowly walked back. We got back to see that Drake was now awake and rubbing the back of his head. "You okay?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "More or less. Got a nice gash on the back of my head. I really wasn't expecting that." I shook my head. "None of us were. Can you help him Poko?" She nodded and walked over to take a look. Jess then came out of the shelter and looked at me.

"Is Iris okay?" She sighed. "Not really. She's really sick right now. Once Poko is done with Drake, we need to hurry and get to the city. She can't stay out here." Poko turned to her. "What happened?" I sighed. "I really don't know. She was fighting the figure that was attacking her and she just fell over." Poko then stood up and went inside the shelter. A few minuets later she came back out. "She used way too much magic. That explains why she past out. But…." I gave her a worried look. "But what?" She set her chin in her hand. "It don't explain why she is so sick. Magic affects the soul, not the body. She was perfectly fine before we got attacked, wasn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she was. I would have felt if something was wrong when we woke up this morning. If her using magic didn't do this, then what did?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Even if magic did weaken her body, there is no way she could have gotten this sick that fast. Not to mention this bad." A tear came to my eye. "How bad?" She sighed and lowered her head. "Bad enough that if we don't get her to a doctor soon, she'll….die."


	18. The Doctor

**Warriors Of Light**

The Doctor

Drake POV

It took a few minuets to get our heads straight, but we quickly packed up camp and started a slow run down the road. Iris was still out cold, and was starting to get worse, so Jess carried her on her back. Phirin was on the verge of breaking down, so I ran beside him to try and keep him calm. "Hey pin, she's going to be fine. You don't need to worry so much." He lowered his head. "I should have been there." I flicked his head, causing him to turn to me. "So you're telling me that she can't defend herself? You gotta have some faith in her Phirin, like she does in you. Just because she's a woman, it doesn't mean she can't do things herself."

"Yeah, and look what happened. Now she's sick and dying, because I couldn't help her." I scoffed and flicked his head again. "You really are stupid. She's not gonna die you idiot. But she will if you give up on her. Instead of worrying about what you should have or could have done, you need to be strong for her." He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Drake." I smiled and nodded. "Anytime pincushion." He twitched and gave me an angry look. "I told you to stop calling me that." I chuckled. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Now lets hurry and get her to a nice, comfy bed." We ran on for another hour, then stopped to take a short breather.

"Why the hell are we stopping? We need to keep going." Phirin stated. "Phirin, we….gotta rest….for a….minuet." Jess answered between breaths and he growled. "Fine. I'll carry her with my speed." I scoffed. "We know you're fast Phirin. But you can't carry her like that, you'll do more harm than good and she might die on the way. We'll be there in a few hours, so just be patient." He growled and crossed his arms. "Fine." After a few minuets, we all stood up and started running again. I looked over at Iris and saw she was really bad now. Her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was getting slow. "We need to hurry Jess." I whispered and she nodded. We started running faster, and about thirty minuets later we could see the city.

We ran up to the gate and the guards stopped us, causing Phirin to get mad. "Please, this young woman needs a doctor badly. We are friends of Quimo, and as you can see, is daughter is with us." They looked at her and nodded. "Very well. The doctor is on the south side of the city. Go down the street for four blocks, then turn left. Go down two more blocks, and his place is on the right side, yellow building." We all nodded and walked through the gate. As we walked down the street, I saw just how big the city was. Of course it's nowhere near as big as Central, maybe a little over half the size, but it still wasn't small. We continued on until we got to the building the guard spoke of.

The building had a small sign out front, and we saw the doctors name was Ty Disoon. We walked up to the door and knocked. A few minuets later, the door opened to reveal a tiger standing there. "Oh, good morning. Can I help you?" I nodded and gestured to Iris. "She's really sick. Can you help her?" He nodded and stepped to the side. "Please come in. Set her on the bed in the second room to the right." We did as told and set her down, the doctor walking in a few minuets later. "So tell me everything up to her getting sick." he asked and we explained or fighting in the woods, then how she just collapsed on the ground.

"I see, so she just passed out?" Phirin nodded and the doctor checked her pulse. "Well, whatever caused her to get sick like this, it wasn't magic. Like Poko had said, magic won't hurt or weaken the body. So this was caused by something else. I'll give her some pain suppressors and anti viral medications. Please wait in the front lobby and I'll be there shortly." We all nodded and went to the lobby. We waited for about twenty minuets, then the doctor came out. "I've given her the meds, so we just have to wait for her body to react to them. For now, I'm doctor Disoon, but you can call me Ty." I nodded and shook his hand.

"My name is Drake, this is my wife Jess, our friend Phirin, and you seem to know Poko." He smiled and nodded. I haven't seen her since she was a small child, but yes, I know her. I'm a friend of Quimos, and since him and his daughter are the only tanookis that I know, I put two and two together. So how is your father?" She smiled and nodded. "He's fine. Same careless man as always." Ty chuckled. "Indeed. I miss that old fart." I turned to him. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you a tiger?" He laughed and shook his head. "Oh goodness no. I'm a panther, but I understand how you confused me with a tiger. So don't apologize, cause it wasn't the first, and it wont be the last."

I smiled and nodded. "Very well. Is there a place nearby where we can stay till Iris gets better?" He nodded and pointed. "Other side of the street, two buildings down is the inn. But let them know your friend is a patient of mine and they'll cut the bill down some. It's an agreement I have with the owner. Meals are the same as well. Feel free to stop by anytime, but please check with me before you see her in case she can't be seen. I'm sure she'll be fine, but it's just to be safe." I nodded and Phirin walked up. "Can I stay with her now?" Ty shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she needs to rest right now. If anything changes, I'll find you immediately." Phirin lowered his head and nodded.

"Well, thank you so much Ty. How much do we owe you?" He waved me off. "Nothing. You're all friends of Quimos, and I owe him a favor. So this one's on me." I nodded and shook his hand again. "Again, thank you so much Ty." He nodded back. "My pleasure. You all go rest up and I'll keep you informed on her status." I nodded again and we left for the inn. We checked in and got three rooms for us, one for me and Jess, one for Phirin, and the last for Poko. We sat down at a table and ordered something to eat. Phirin had his head lowered and I sighed. "She'll be fine pincushion, you'll see." He then moaned. "I hate that damn name. I'm going for a walk." I nodded as he stood up and left the inn.

Phirin POV

I left the inn and began walking down the street, thoughts flooding through my head. _He said she'd be fine, but….what if she isn't? What if….she dies? I can't take it if she dies. Please….I don't want her to die. She needs to live._ "Phirin?" I came back to my senses and turned to see Poko behind me. "Oh, hey." She lowered her head. "I'm….sorry about Iris. I know she'll be just fine Phirin." I nodded and wiped my tears away. "Thanks. How is your arm?" She rubbed it and smiled. "Better. Still sore though." I nodded and we continued walking. "So….how long have you known her?" I chuckled. "A long time. We've always been close." 

"So you guys are closer now?" I nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." She smiled and nodded. "I see. So you two have….gotten together?" I thought about it for a second, then blushed when I realized what she was referring to. "Uh…." She chuckled and put her hand on my shoulder. "I wont say anything. I'm happy for you two. Just stop worrying, she's just sick is all, and now she has a doctor looking out for her." I sighed and lowered my head. "Yeah, but I should have been there for her." She then sighed. "You were. You protected her before that….thing could kill her. So you did what you were supposed to do, be there for her."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She slapped my back and chuckled. "Anytime. Wanna head back?" I nodded and we started back for the inn. We got in front of the doctors place and I waved to Poko. "I'm going to check on her, I'll be there shortly." She nodded and continued on while I entered the doctors house. He walked by carrying a tray of food and turned to me. "Oh, hello Phirin. Come to see your friend?" I nodded. "Is she awake?" He nodded back. "Yes, she just woke up and I'm taking some food to her. Follow me."He led me back to the room we put her in and she was laying down on the bed. "Hey Iris." She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey love." I walked up and took her hand. "Feeling better?" She smiled more and nodded. "A lot better." The doctor then turned to me. "She seemed to just had a very bad cold, but it cleared up with the meds I gave her. I'm want to keep her here for a few days to make sure it don't come back." I nodded. "Of course, and thank you." He smiled and set the tray down. He checked her pulse and temperature, then stood up straight. "Well, the fever is gone and her pulse normal. I'll leave you two now and return to my duties. Call for me if you need anything." I nodded and he left the room. I sat down next to her while she started eating.

"Iris, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Are you mad at me?" She gave me an annoyed stare. "You were there you idiot, and no I'm not mad. Why would I be? Just because I get a cold you start this crap. So annoying." I chuckled. "You're too easy." She scoffed. "That's my line stupid." I chuckled and kissed her hand. "I love you, stupid woman." She grinned at me. "Love you too, pincushion." I moaned and face palmed. "Why do you have to call me that? You know I hate that name." She chuckled and kissed my hand back. "You're too easy." I glared at her. "I'm starting to hate you now." She just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, you'll get over it."

I sighed and continued to watch her eat. "What do you think caused you to get so sick? How were you feeling before the fight?" She shrugged her shoulders again. "I have no clue. I was perfectly fine before the fight. All of the sudden my body just….shut down. I really don't know what happened." I moaned. "Iris, if this keeps up….I don't want you to fight anymore. I can't lose you." She smiled and kissed my lips. "I'll be fine stupid. It was just a cold." I looked at her. "One that almost killed you stupid woman." She scoffed. "But it didn't. I said I'll be fine. Stop worrying so damn much, or I'll just have to 'tease' you again."

I grinned. "Be careful what you ask for stupid, you might get more than you can handle." She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "Oh really? When I get out of this bed, I'll show you how much I can handle, idiot." I chuckled and shook my head. "You have got some really bad problems Iris." She chuckled. "Yeah, you." I rolled my eyes and kissed her back. "Well, you're stuck with me for now. Maybe I should strip in front of you and tease you." Her eye went wide. "You wouldn't!" I grinned and kissed her again. "Don't tempt me woman, I just might." She growled and turned her head away. "Idiot pincushion." I growled and smacked her head, she then turned to me in shock.

"Call me that again and I'll do much worse." She grinned. "Bring it." I chuckled. "Patience my love, patience." She shook her head and continued eating.


	19. Jewelery

**Warriors Of Light**

Jewelery

Phirin POV

I continued to watch Iris eat, then started to feel a little hungry myself, and it was getting late. "I have to go love, gotta eat and get some sleep. The doctor won't let me stay here tonight." She nodded and kissed me. "Okay love. Have a good night." I nodded and kissed her back. "Night." I waved and left the office back towards the inn. I found Drake and the others at a table, so I joined them. "Hey Phirin. How's Iris?" Jess asked and I smiled. "Much better. Her cold, or whatever it was is about gone, but she's still a little feverish." Drake nodded. "That's great. Ty can't figure out what it was?" I shook my head. "He thinks it was just a really bad cold, but he's still checking on it."

"Well, either way, at least she's over the worst of it." I nodded. "Thank god. I'm going back over tomorrow when he opens up." Jess smiled. "You love her so much, don't you?" I blushed a little, but nodded. "Yeah, I do." Drake chuckled. "We tease you a lot pincushion, but we're happy for ya. She's a great woman." I twitched at the name, but held back and nodded. "Yeah, she is. The best ever." Drake scoffed. "I said a great woman, not the best. I have the best right here." he stated pointing at Jess. "Oh, well thank you hon. And you're a great looking wolf." He glared at her. "No, I'm not staying like this. So stop trying to get me to."

She smiled back, but I could see she was a little sad inside. I could see she really wanted him to stay like this. "I'm only kidding hon. Calm down." He shook his head. "Damn wolf." I shook my head and scoffed. "Well, I'm off to bed guys. See you in the morning." They all nodded and waved me off. I entered my room, got changed, and climbed in bed. I was still really worried about Iris, and missed having her next to me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, sleep quickly took me. It was in the middle of the night when I woke up to a bright light in my room. "What the…." I quickly grabbed my blade and got ready for an attack. "Rest easy child."

I squinted my eyes to shade some of the light, and I could see a strange looking figure….no, a woman floating in the center of the light. My eyes went wide when I saw who it was. "Mom!?" She smiled and shook her head. "No child, I am Lady Spirit, the Goddess of Balance. Iris and Drake have already met me." My eyes widened a little. "Iris and Drake? Wait! You're the one who changed him, aren't you!?" She slowly nodded. "I did so with his permission, not against his will. I did so to assist him with your journey. But now I am here to assist you." I rose my brow. "Assist me how? I need nothing to help me with this journey." She smiled more. "You love her, don't you?" My gaze turned stern. "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I am the Goddess of Balance. I do not maintain the balance of just your journey, I maintain balance over all. And you two together, are not balanced." I tilted my head. "How so?" She closed her eyes. "You two love each other, but are still far apart from each other. This, is an imbalance. One that should be corrected, but corrected by you." Now I was really confused. "Do you have an issue with talking in puzzles and riddles? Just get to the damn point." She opened her eyes back up. "Please watch how you address me. It is a sin to insult a God or Goddess." I moaned. "Fine. Just what is it you are trying to tell me?" Her smile returned.

She held out her hand, in it were two small rings. "Take her as yours, forever." I blushed and stared at her. "You don't mean….marry her….do you?" She nodded. "You love each other, and this will complete you two. But as with Drake Ganters, I will not force you. I am only suggesting it to you. The choice is yours alone." With that, the light got so bright I couldn't see. The light suddenly disappeared and she was gone, the two rings lying on the floor. I reached down and picked them up, staring at them. "Marry her? Do….do I want to? Iris….my wife?" I lowered my head and tears began to fall from my eyes. "Do I….really want to….marry her?"

I walked over and laid back down in my bed, holding the rings to my face. _I love her so much, and I almost lost her._ I closed my eyes and closed my hand on the rings. _I want her….I want her forever. But….does she want me? Would she ever marry me?_ More tears from my eyes. _I do….I want to be with her forever. I want to marry her….for her to be my wife. Tomorrow….I'll ask her….to marry me._

Jess POV

I woke up the next morning to the days first light shining on my face. I opened my eyes, slowly sat up and let out a yawn before turning around to my still sleeping husband. I smiled a little at the wonderful sight of my, now wolf, husband just sleeping peacefully. Even after our talk on the way to town with Resmai, I still didn't want him to change back. But I did know that he was right. He didn't belong as a wolf, he needed to be changed back. A tear fell down my face, but I wiped it away and stood up to stretch. "Morning wolf." I turned to see he was now staring right at me. "Morning hon. Sleep well?" He smiled and nodded. "Always do with you by me."

I smiled back, leaned over and licked his face. "Well, I'll always be here hon. Love you." He nodded and yawned. "Love you too." He sat up and we began getting dressed. "What do you think? Breakfast, then look around?" he asked and I nodded. "Sounds good to me hon. Some honeymoon that granny sent us on." He scoffed. "Right?" He pulled his pants on and it got caught on the base of his tail. "Damn tail, getting in the way." he mumbled and I chuckled. "Those pant's are a little tight for it. Want me to cut a small hole for it?" I teased and he turned to me. "Ha ha. Very funny. But….it don't sound like a bad idea." I shook my head and chuckled.

"You really want me to?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well, no sense in hiding it." I chuckled again and grabbed one of his knives. I tore a small hold and he slipped his pants back on, pulling his tail through the hole. "Much better. Thanks hon." I nodded. "Now I get to see your nice tail all day." I teased again and he scoffed. "You like looking at my ass that much?" I shook my head. "Nah, just the tail." He sighed and took my hand. "Ready to go eat?" I nodded and we left the room, grabbing Phirin and Poko on the way. Phirin skipped breakfast and went straight to the Ty's place to see Iris. "He really does love her that much, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, he does. So what's your plan for the day Poko?" Jess followed. "Hmm, walk around and enjoy the first time ever of having no stupid guards babysitting me." I chuckled. "Wanna come with us?" She shook her head. "Nah. I just want to enjoy some alone time for a bit. I'll catch up with you guys later." I nodded and we continued with breakfast. Once we finished, we started walking down the street. We wanted to enjoy our walk, but how can you when every woman in the street stares at you blushing, and your wife growling at them.

Finally, I have had enough. "Jess, please stop growling at every person that looks at me. You're embarrassing me." She moaned and turned to me. "Well they need to stop gushing over you. You're mine, not theirs." I sighed. "I know that, but your don't have to go crazy about it. Just calm down, please. That way we can enjoy our walk." She sighed and nodded. "Sorry hon. I'll try to ignore them." I smiled and licked her cheek. "Thank you. So what would you like to do?" She thought for a minuet, then shook her head. "No idea. We'll find something though." We continued walking until we stumbled upon a jewelery store, then decided to take a look.

Jess looked around, but she was the type who really didn't care too much about jewelery and such. She was looking at some necklaces, while I took a look at some jewelery that was made for wearing on tails. I saw a nice piece that tied around the base of the tail and hung down like a tassel from a sword. It hung down about a foot from the tie and had seven small, multicolored stones hanging from three inch tassels from the main chain, starting about four inches from the tie and about one inch apart from the others. I thought it looked nice, so I paid for it and stuck it in my pocket as a surprise for later. I walked over to Jess and placed my arm on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm done looking around. You?" She nodded. "They all look nice, but you know I don't really fancy this stuff much. Lets move on." I nodded and we left the shop. We walked around to the center of the city, and we saw a small open area with trees and benches. "Wanna sit for a while?" She smiled and nodded. "Sure." We walked to a bench and sat down to enjoy the nice breeze. I thought this was the perfect time to give her the tail jewelery, so I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. "Here hon, for you." I gave it to her and her eyes went wide. "Drake, I love it. But….what exactly is it?" I chuckled. "Stand up and turn around."

She did so and I attached the tassel to her tail. "Take a look." She looked around her side and pulled her tail to her. "Wow hon, I really like it." I smiled and she then kissed me. "Thank you so much hon. I love it." I nodded and pulled her down next to me. "You're welcome wolf." She rested her head on my shoulder and stared at the tassel on her tail. "Drake." I turned to her. "Yeah?" She then let out a sigh. "If you had to choose between the way I am, being part wolf, or a full human, what would you choose?" I looked at her shocked. "What brings this up?" She sighed again. "Just please answer me." I turned back and watched a young couple walk by.

"You know I don't care what you look like hon. I said that the day we proposed, and nothing has changed. If you stay like this for the rest of your life, I'll love you. If you became full human, I'll still love you. It makes no difference either way." She turned to me. "What would you prefer?" I sighed. "Like I said, I don't care. I want you as you are, my loving wife. And that's all there is too it." She sighed and nodded. "The same for me hon." she mumbled and I turned to her. "Hmm?" I heard what she said, but I decided to play dumb. "Nothing hon, just rambling. Love you." I chuckled and licked her muzzle. "Love you too, wolf."


	20. Proposal

**Warriors Of Light**

Proposal

Iris POV

"Good morning Iris. I've brought your breakfast." I turned to see the doctor, Ty, walking in with a tray. "Thank you so much." He smiled and set the tray on my lap. "I have to look after my patients now, don't I? You sleep well?" I smiled and nodded. "For the most part." He then checked my pulse and my temperature. "Well that's good. So how are you feeling this morning?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty good, considering I'm stuck in this bed." He chuckled and stood back up. "Well, can't help that, but you should be able to leave tomorrow. It may have just been a cold, but it was bad enough to almost kill you. That's why I had to keep you here this long."

"Oh it's fine. As long as I'm better, it don't really bother me." We then heard a knock on the door and I looked to see Phirin standing there. "Oh, morning Phirin." He nodded and walked over. "Morning." He was smiling, but I could feel something was wrong. "Well, I'll leave you two be. I'll check on you later Iris." I nodded and he left the room. "Sleep well?" I turned back to Phirin. "Yeah, for being in a strange." He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I….missed you last night." I smiled. "Did you now? Did you dream about me?" He then scoffed. "Maybe." I moaned. "Did you, or not?" He then moaned. "Fine, I did. Happy?"

"Yes." He shook and lowered his head. "Phirin? What's wrong?" He sighed and a tear fell from his face. "Iris, do….how much….do you love me?" I tilted my head. "Uh….a lot. Why?" Another tear fell down his face. "Phirin, just what is wrong? Why are you crying?" He quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm not you stupid woman." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not stupid Phirin. I've known you for many years, and I can tell when something is bothering you. Now tell me what's wrong." Another tear formed and he wiped that one away too. "You….you almost died Iris. I almost….lost you. It killed me Iris, to see you like that. I couldn't take it."

Now tears were coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry Phirin. You really….love me that much?" He nodded and planted his face in his hands. "I can't stand to lose you Iris. We're no longer just friends, we're….more than that now, aren't we?" I scoffed, grabbed his face and kissed him. "Yes stupid, we are. Why wouldn't we be?" He closed his eyes and wrapped me in a tight hug. I was a little shocked as to his behavior, but I returned the hug. "Iris….we're more than friends….but…." He pushed away and lowered his head. I was getting worried now. "But?" He sniffed and looked in my eyes. "I want….to be more." I tilted my head. "More?"

He nodded and lowered his head. "I….don't know how to say this Iris." Now I was really worried. _Does….he not….love me anymore? What is wrong?_ "Just….say it Phirin." I stated in a shaky tone. He then knelt down out of the chair and buried his face in my hand. "I love you so much Iris….too much to just be….lovers." I sighed and lifted his head. I stopped when I saw his face flooded with tears. "Phirin?" He bared his teeth and dropped his head. "I can….understand if you hate me….or don't want to be with me anymore after this. But…." I lifted his head and slapped him with my other hand. "Why the hell would I hate you, you stupid idiot!? Now tell me what the hell is wrong!"

He grabbed my hand with both of his and held tight. "Iris….will….will you please….marry me?" I gasped and froze. _Did he just…._ "What?" He gripped my hand tighter. "Will you marry me Iris? Will you please marry me?" I froze again and my eyes went wide. _He….he did….ask me! What….what do….I say!? Do I….do I want to? Do I want to….marry Phirin? To be….his wife?_ Tears started pouring from my eyes and he lowered his head. "I'm….I'm sorry. I'll….I'll leave now." He stood up and started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Ph….Phirin…." I lowered my head and sobbed. _I….what….do I really….want to?_

I gripped his hand tighter and pulled him back. "Phirin….you….you really….want me?" He lowered his head and nodded. "I….I do Iris. I want you….forever." I sniffed as tears poured from my face like a waterfall. _He….wants me….forever. He….wants to marry me. Do I want him? Do I want to marry him? No….I don't. Not yet. I'm not ready._ "No." He looked at me. "I'm not ready yet Phirin." He nodded and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I'll be going now." He turned around and walked away. "Phirin." He stopped and turned to me.

"Said I wasn't ready, and I wasn't. But I never said you couldn't try again." He tilted his head and looked at me confused. "Huh?" I slammed my fist on my tray and growled. "I said, that you could try again, stupid!" He scratched his head. "Uh….Okay?" He didn't move, so I slammed my fist again. "Do I really have to spell it out for you!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Get over here, and ask again!" He froze when I death glared him, then quickly came back. He knelt down and timidly took my hand back. "Uh….Iris….will you….marry me?" I turned to him with a stern glare. "I said I wasn't ready yet Phirin!" Noe he was completely confused.

"But….you just said to ask again! Now you're mad at me for.." I place my hand over his mouth to shut him up. "I said I wasn't ready when you asked me. But that was the first time. Now I am." I cupped his face with my hand and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you, stupid pincushion." He started crying and lowered his head. "You'll….really marry me?" I scoffed and kissed him again. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. How many times do I have to say it stupid? Yes. I. Will. Marry. You." He lowered his head, then raised it back with a smile. He took my hand and slowly slid a small ring on the finger. "Thank you Iris….for everything." We grabbed each other in a tight hug, and I smiled. _I'm….going to be married….to Phirin….my husband._

Drake POV

We sat at the small park for an hour, then we decided to head back for lunch. "What do you think hon, lunch at the docs with Iris and Phirin?" She smiled and nodded. "Sounds great." I nodded and we continued walking until we got back to the inn. I ordered something for all of us to go, then we left when we got the food and walked to Ty's place. We walked through the door and saw Ty moving some small boxes. "Want some help Ty?" I asked and he nodded. "Sure, can you grab those boxes in the other room and bring them over here?" I nodded and grabbed the said boxes. "What's in these if I may ask?" He set his box down and I set mine next to it.

"Medications. I got a new shipment in a couple days ago and haven't gotten around to putting thing away yet." We walked back to the other room and grabbed the last two boxes. When I bent down to grab mine, my sleeve pulled up and he saw my metal arm. "What's that?" I followed his gaze and chuckled when I saw what he was looking at. "Long story, but it's a fake arm." He tilted his head. "Fake' arm?" I nodded and picked up my box. "Yeah. A friend of mine made it when I lost my forearm fighting." We walked into the back room and I set my box down. "What's it made of? And how can you move it?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Uh….like I said, it's a long story. But it's made of metal, and it's connected to my nerves and tendons. I really can't go into it anymore than that." He looked at it again and nodded. "Well, that's still amazing. I've never heard of a 'fake' arm before. That friend of your must be a genius." I laughed in my head to him calling Winry a genius. But now that I think about it closely, she really is a genius. An automail genius that is. "Yeah, she sure is. Want some help putting this stuff away?" He smiled and shook his head. "No, thank you. I can get it. Thank you for the help though." I waved him off. "It's fine. I'm glad to help. Have fun." He chuckled. "Yeah, right."

I walked back to Iris's room and stopped when I saw Jess jumping up and down squealing. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She turned and ran to me. "Why don't you go ask them!?" She pushed me forward and I was just getting more and more confused. "Uh….okay? So….what happened Phirin?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh….well…." He and Iris slowly rose their hands up, then I saw the rings on their fingers. I rose my brow and crossed my arms. "Well, wasn't expecting that. So you two are tying the knot?" They both nodded, Iris quickly, Phirin slowly. I smiled and shook my head. "Well, either way, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Drake." Iris said and Phirin lifted his head. "Yeah, thanks." I shook his hand and kissed Iris's hand. "Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Pincushion." Iris started laughing while Phirin twitched and growled. "Shut up with that fucking name!" Jess and I both started laughing and he yelled through his teeth. "Ah! Stupid freak!" I twitched. "Say that to my face, 'ugly' pincushion!" Iris turned to me. "If you wanna fight, go outside. And don't kill my husband." Jess nodded. "Agreed. That way you two can get arrested and we don't have to hear it anymore." I turned to her. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She crossed her arms. "Even on a happy day like this, you two are still fighting? I'm tired of it."

"Yeah, same here." Phirin turned to Iris. "Even you!? My wife!?" She quickly nodded. "I'm just as tired of you twos fighting as she is. So go do it somewhere else." I face palmed and moaned. "Don't make me find a wrench Drake Ganters." Jess warned and I twitched. "Wait! She uses one too!?" Phirin asked and I nodded. "Yup! And hers is worse than Winrys!" He quickly turned to her. "I'll behave! I'll behave!" he yelled with his hands up and Jess turned to him. "No, I would ever hit you. I'm not going to hit my friends husband." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll just teach her to do it." He twitched and I laughed. "Oh, you're screwed no my friend!"

Jess glared at me and I shut up. "What was that honey?" I quickly shook my head. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" She nodded. "Good. Cause Resmai let me borrow a hammer." I froze. "Uh….I think I'll go for a walk." I slowly backed up and so did Phirin. "Yeah uh….I think uh….I'll join him." Jess followed me with her death glare, then made a quick forward movement and we both ran out the door. We got out front and started panting. "What the hell is wrong with that wife of yours!? She's going to kill us! And now she's going to teach Iris to do the same!?" I glared at him. "Shut it pincushion! You think I don't know that!? You only have Iris to worry about! But Jess would let Iris hit me! So I have TWO women to worry about!"

He moaned. "I hate to fucking admit it freak, but it looks like we have no choice." He held his hand out to me. "Truce?" I growled, but then looked at the window to Iris's room and saw Jess and Iris with their arms crossed, looking right at us. "Uh….yeah….truce." I took his hand and shook it. The women smiled and turned away. _For now, stupid pincushion!_


	21. Vows

**Warriors Of Light**

Vows

Drake POV

Phirin and I were still outside the docs place after running for our lives from our wives when he turned to me. "Hey Drake, I've got a personal question." He nodded. "Shoot." He looked back at the house. "I know that people like your wife, no offense, are not normal and are feared as….freaks." I rose my brow. "None taken. Go ahead." HE scratched his head. "Well, how did you two marry? I mean….who would marry you two?" I chuckled. "Well, by law, we're not married. But as I told her, marriage by law is just a piece of paper. So we decided to just get married by our friends and family." He tilted his head. "I thought you were from another world besides that one."

"I was, but I adopted the Elric brothers as my brothers, and Winry as a sister. And granny….well, she's granny. Granny was the one who married us with Winry as Jess's maid of honor, and Edward as my best man." Phirin smiled. "Yeah, I know granny. That woman is smaller than me." I chuckled. "Yeah, she is. Her and Ed are always getting into arguments about his size. But we all love her to death." He nodded. "Yeah, I liked her as a grandmother too. But….can I ask a favor?" I nodded. "I guess." He sighed and lowered his head. "Do you think….you and Jess can marry us? Me and Iris?" I smiled and chuckled. "We'd be happy to pincushion."

He twitched, but smiled. "Thanks Drake." We shook hands and I nodded. "Anytime Phi." He twitched again. "What is it with you and the damn names?" I laughed. "Well, it's either Phi, or pincushion. Take your pick." He moaned. "I'll take Phi, just not pincushion." I nodded. "Fine. I'll avoid calling you pincushion if you never call me freak again. Deal?" He took my hand again and shook it. "Deal." I nodded again. "So when do you want to be married, Phi." I emphasized the 'Phi'. "Well….now?" I chuckled. "In a hurry are we?" He shook his head. "No, but what's the point in waiting when we already agreed to it?"

"That is true. Well, lets get you married. We can get Ty to be the witness." He nodded. "Or better, he can say the words, or whatever, and I want you to be my best man." I smiled. "With pleasure pin...I mean Phi." He nodded again and we walked into the house. I went into Ty's office and knocked. "Yes?" He turned to me. "Oh, Drake. Can I help you?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. As odd as it might seem, Iris and Phirin want to get married." He tilted his head, then smiled. "Well that's great. Good for them." I nodded. "Well, Phi wants you to say the 'words' to marry them. He wants me as his best man." He scratched his head. "Uh, sure. I'd love to. Uh….when?"

"Now." He rose his brow. "Now? Uh….okay. I'll be there in a moment." I nodded and walked to Iris's room. Iris just looked so happy and I could tell that Phirin had already told them. "I can take a guess that Iris asked you to be her maid of honor?" I asked Jess and she nodded with tears in her eyes. "Well, Ty will be here in a sec. So take your rings back off and give them to us." They did so and we took our spots as Ty walked in. "Uh, I do apologize, but I really have no idea how the whole thing goes." Phirin waved him off. "It's fine. We'll make do." He nodded and stood between them. "Well, uh….what's your last names?" They both tilted their heads. "Uh….in our world, we don't have last names."

"You don't?" Ty asked and they shook their heads. "Um….okay. Well….Phirin, do you take Iris to be your wife? To hold and love forever?" He nodded. "I do." Ty turned to Iris. "Iris, do you take Phirin to be your husband? To hold and love forever?" She nodded. "I do." Ty turned to me. "Uh….I think the rings are next right?" I nodded and Jess and I gave them their rings back. They put them on each others hands and held them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." They nodded and kissed. Jess was in tears and some came to my eyes as well. "Congrats you two." I stated and Jess nodded. "Yes, congratulations." They both smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys." Phirin and Iris hugged Ty. "Thank you for this doc." He nodded. "My pleasure Iris. I hope you two have happy lives." They nodded again. "We will." Phirin answered. "Well, as a sort of gift, she can go now. But let me get you some meds for the road." Iris smiled. "Thank you doc." He nodded and left the room. "Well, wanna go look around for a while longer Jess?" She turned to me and nodded. "Sure hon. You two wanna come?" They both nodded. "Yeah, we'll come." Ty came back and handed Iris a small bottle. "There's not much in here, maybe a few doses. But take one this evening, then in the morning and night until it's gone."

She nodded and put the bottle in her pocket. "What do we owe you doc?" He wave me off. "As I said, it's on me. And the next time you see Quimo, tell him hello for me." I nodded and shook his hand. "I sure will Ty. And thank you for everything." He nodded. "Not at all. Have a safe trip." I chuckled. "Of course." He turned and left the room for his office. "Well, lets go." I stated and we left the house. We came out front and saw Poko walking up. "Oh, he released you Iris?" She nodded. "Yes, and that's not all he did." She tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Her and Phirin smiled and held up their hands. "He was kind enough to marry us."

Poko's eyes went wide. "You two are…." They both nodded and tears came to her eyes. "Well congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you." She walked up and hugged them both. "Well we're going to go look around for a bit until dinner. Wanna join us?" Jess asked and she nodded. "Sure." We then turned and started walking down the street.

Phirin POV

We walked down the street and Iris was clutching onto my arm as if for dear life. We were married, and we just couldn't describe how happy we both were. "Phirin." I turned to her. "Yeah?" She gripped me tighter. "Thank you." I rose my brow. "For?" She then sniffed. "For making me so happy. You've made me so happy, I just can't stop crying now." I scoffed and wiped her tears away. "I should be thanking you stupid. But you're welcome." She looked at me and we kissed. "I love you so much Phirin." I nodded. "I love you too stupid." She shook her head. "Why are you still calling me that?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I've always called you that. No sense in changing it."

"Well maybe I should always call you pincushion." I twitched. "Please don't do that." I whined and she chuckled. "Yes love. So….what caused you to want to marry me?" I sighed. "Some Goddess or whatever told me I should. She said it would upset the balance, or something." She turned to me. "The Goddess of Balance?" I turned to her. "Yeah. And she said you and Drake both met her. Is that true?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" She lowered her head. "I didn't think it was important. Sorry love." I sighed. "It's fine. Just don't hind things from me anymore, please?" She nodded. "I won't love. Promise." I nodded and kissed her head.

Iris then looked at Jess and saw her tail tassel. "Jess, that's pretty. Where did you get it?" She turned to her confused, then smiled. "Oh, Drake bought it for me. Like it?" She smiled and nodded. "It's looks nice on you." I turned to her. "Want one?" She quickly nodded. "Please?" I chuckled. "Sure. Where did you get it Drake?" He turned to me. "The jewelery store a few blocks from here. I'll show you." I nodded and he led us to the said store. "We'll wait out here for you guys. When you're done, we'll all head back for dinner." We nodded and walked in. She walked over to the 'tail section' and looked around.

She looked for about twenty minuets, then grabbed one. "I like this one Phirin." It was a small cloth bow with two small colorful bird feathers hanging on either side from two inch ropes. "That one? Your sure?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes." I nodded and paid the clerk for it. "Want me to attach it?" She nodded and turned around. I tied it on about half a foot from the base of her tail and she looked in the mirror. "Oh it's beautiful Phirin! I love it! Thank you!" She kissed me and I smiled. "You're welcome love. Shall we get going?" She nodded and we walked out of the store, then went back to the inn. When we got back, we sat down at a table and ordered some food.

"So you guys pushing for any kids yet?" Drake asked and we blushed. "No you idiot! We just married a few hours ago!" He laughed. "I'm just screwing with ya. Calm down Phi." I sighed. "I hate you." Iris then grabbed my arm. "Want some?" she whispered and I blushed. "What is wrong with you all?" I moaned and she chuckled. "Too easy love." I turned to see Poko with her head down. "You okay?" She turned to me and smiled. "Oh I'm fine. Just thinking." Jess turned to her. "What about?" She sighed and lowered her head. "I just….feel lonely." I tilted my head. "Why? We're here, aren't we?" I then saw Iris lower her head. "That's not what she means Phirin. Isn't it Poko?"

She shook her head and Jess put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay dear. You'll find someone. Trust me." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jess. I'm going to bed guys, see you in the morning." She stood up and walked upstairs. "I feel bad for her." I stated and they all nodded. "Yeah, me too." Drake added. We ate our dinner in peace and went up to our rooms. We got changed and we both climbed into bed with me holding Iris. I saw she still had a sad look on her face. "Iris, what's wrong?" She then sighed. Drake and Jess are married. Now we're married. But….Poko has no one special for her. It makes me sad love. She deserves someone."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she does. She'll find someone though, now that she's not locked up anymore." She nodded and kissed my hand. "I love you Phirin." I kissed her neck in return. "Love you too Iris. Night." She nuzzled back into me. "Night love." We both fell asleep quickly. We woke up early the next morning and had a quick breakfast. The doctor decided to join us and he paid for the meal. Once we finished, we walked outside and I turned to him. "Thanks for helping Iris doc, and marrying us." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I hope you all have a safe trip." We all shook his hand, then walked down the street to the gate.

We left the city and spent the whole day walking down the road. We still had a long way to go before we got to Percival's fortress. We stopped for the night and started setting up camp, Poko with our spare tent, Iris and I with ours, and Drake and Jess in their soil shelter. We sat around the fire waiting for Drake to finish cooking dinner. We suddenly heard some noise in the distance and we all turned to it. "Jess….you smell that?" She sniffed the air, as did Iris. "Yeah, wolves. But…." He nodded. "Yeah. I noticed it too." Iris turned to them. "I smell them, but what is it about them you smell?" Drake and Jess both stood up and stared into the woods. "Their scent, it's….familiar."


	22. They're Here

**Warriors Of Light**

They're Here

Jess POV

We were all watching the trees, waiting for any sign of the people who were walking around out there. But that was not what worried me and Drake. The scent of those people were somehow familiar. We listened as the sounds got louder and we could now hear their footsteps. "I smell three of them, all wolves." Drake stated and I nodded. "Same here." We waited for a few minuets, then we saw three figures step out of the woods and stop. As we thought, there were three of them, two females, and one male, all wolves. "Who are you?" Drake asked in a soft, but stern tone. One of the females held up her hands and waved us off.

"We don't want any trouble. We're lost and just trying to figure out where the hell we are." I turned to Drake and he rose a brow. "How did you get lost? Are you from here?" Phirin asked and the male shook his head. "We really don't know anything." I sniffed the air again and still caught that familiar scent. "You smell really familiar. Who are you?" The female with brown fur turned to me. "How bout you tell us who you are?" she snapped causing me to slightly freeze at her voice. I turned to Drake. "Drake….her….voice." He nodded. "I know. Fine. This is Poko, Iris, Phirin, my wife Jess, and my name is Drake."

The three of them froze and looked at each other. After a minuet, they turned back to us. "Drake and Jess?" the female with red and black fur asked. "Yes?" They looked at each other again, then back to us. "What's your last name!?" the brown female asked. Me and Drake looked at each other. I tilted my head with raised brows, then we turned back to them. "Ganters." They all gasped and froze. Now I was confused. "We told you our names, so what are yours?" They stared at each other. "No! It's not possible! It's not them you idiots!" the brown female sternly stated, then turned to us. "And I'll prove it. Show me your legs and right arm!"

I turned to Drake and he was just as confused as me. "Why?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "Just do it!" Phirin stepped forward. "Who the hell do you.." Drake held his hand up and stopped him. "Fine. I'll play your little game." Drake held out his right arm for a second, then lifted his pants legs. They all gasped again, even the hothead female. "No….it's….it's not possible! It's just not possible!" Drake growled. "Enough of this! Who the hell are you!? Tell us now!" We all stared at each other, then the male slowly walked forward. "F...final question. Who….who married you?" Drake was starting to get mad and grabbed the handle of his sword. "An old woman named Pinako Rockbell."

They gasped again and the male walked forward more. "Stop right there!" Drake yelled and he stopped. "Answer my question, or we'll…" He stopped when we saw tears forming in his eyes. "Is….is it….really you?" Drake narrowed his gaze. "Who are you?" I asked and he turned to me. "M...mom?" Drake and I both gasped and froze. "W….what?" I sniffed the air again, and it hit me. _No….no it can't be!_ I then narrowed my gaze. "Step into the light." He slowly walked forward, and Drake and I gasped. "W...white fur!? You….you can't be! Who….who are you!?" Tear flooded his face. "It's….it's me….Justin." Drake and I gasped again, then he gave an angry stare.

"Who the fuck are you!? Give us your names!" The two females then stepped forward next to 'Justin'. "My name is Liz, and this is Sarah and Justin. And….are you….really….Drake and Jessica Ganters? From Resembool?" _Those names! That town! No! It can't be them! It just can't be!_ "I….I don't….understand! How….how can you….you be here!? And….so much….older!?" 'Liz' tilted her head. "So….are you really….mom….and dad?" I slowly stepped forward to 'Justin', and placed my hand to his face. "Your scent….it….it is you! But….but how!? What….what happened to you!? And you've….changed!"

'Liz' then stepped forward and slapped my hand away. "No way! You can't be our good for nothing parents! You two look nothing like those bastards! Now get away from my brother and sister!" Drake then stepped forward. "What the hell are you talking about!? Even if you are our kids, what the hell did we do!?" Liz scoffed. "Our parents abandoned us! They left us and just ignored us! Sixteen fucking years ago!" Drake and I gasped. "What!? Sixteen years!? What the hell are you talking about!?" She glared at him. "You heard me! Our parents went on some 'vacation' for a while! Yeah, a sixteen year vacation!" I grabbed the sides of my head and fell to my knees.

"Six….sixteen years!? No! No! It can't be!" I fell onto my face and completely broke down. "I still don't understand! We've only been gone for a week! How the hell…" Drake suddenly stopped and I turned to him. "Drake….the time difference!" He nodded and lowered his head. "Phirin, take the others for a walk." He nodded and the three of them left. Drake then fell to his knees and started crying. "Are you….really….our kids?" Liz scoffed. "I hope to god not!" Sarah turned to her. "Liz! Shut the hell up! Dad, please tell us what is going on! What happened!? Where did you go all these years!?" I replanted my face to the ground and started crying.

"No….this can't be….sixteen years." Justin knelt down and started rubbing my back. "Are….are you really mom?" I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. It was unmistakeable, his ice blue eyes and white fur. "Justin? My son?" I felt his face and he took my hand. "Yes mom, it's me." I clenched my teeth and grabbed him in a tight hug. "My….my son! What….what happened to you!?" He gripped me tighter and started crying. "You and dad have been gone for sixteen years mom. We thought….we thought you were gone." I completely broke down, then Sarah walked over to Drake. "Dad….what….happened to you? You've….changed…..like us." He lowered his head and sighed. "Lets sit down and talk."

Drake POV

We all sat down with Jess and I together, and the kids in front of us. Liz had her arms crossed and face turned away in anger. "Kids, what happened after we left that day?" Liz scoffed. "You abandoned us stupid! You just up and left us!" I lowered my head and clutched the fur on top on my head. "Liz! You knock it the hell off! They did not abandon us!" Justin yelled then turned to me. "I'm sorry about Liz dad. She….she took your….disappearance really hard." Liz scoffed again. "Why shouldn't I!?" I turned to her. "You….really think we just….left you?" She turned to me. "Yeah, what else could it be!?" Tears came to my eyes and I lowered my head.

"Liz! You shut the fuck up! Right now!" Sarah yelled. "Fine! Then explain to us, 'dad', just where the hell you 'didn't' run off to!?" Jess then stood up and slapped her as hard as she could across her face. "That is your father! You ever talk like that to him again.." "Jess….let her be." I stated in a low tone. "Guys….what happened after that day?" I asked with my head still low. "After you were gone for two months, the fuhrer ordered a search for you two. They searched for four years for you, but never found you. Aunt Winry and uncle Ed took us in as their own and raised us. But after those four years….the search was called off. After that….they labeled you as….dead."

Tears poured from my face and Jess rubbed my back. "We didn't abandon you guys. We would never do that." Liz scoffed and Jess slapped her again. "This is your last warning Elizebeth Ganters! Next time I'll rip your head off!" She turned to me. "So what happened to you!? Tell us your story now!" I sighed and lifted my head. "Somehow we were pulled from our world, and ended up here. You're all in a different world now. But….the time parallax is far slower here. You said we've been gone for sixteen years, but we've only been here for a week." They all looked at each other, then back to me. "A week!?" Liz asked and I nodded.

We're….we're sorry guys. We….we understand if you think that we abandoned you. We're so sorry." Justin and Sarah stood up and knelt down next to me. "We don't dad. We know you and mom would never leave us. And you know Liz's temper, so please don't be mad at her." I shook my head. "I'm not. We love you all, and could never hate or be mad at you. We're so sorry….we couldn't be there for you. We're sorry." They grabbed me in a hug and I returned it. Jess came over and hugged us as well. "Liz….please understand….we didn't mean for this to happen." Jess stated and she lowered her head. Then it hit me.

"Wait, how did you guys get here? What happened?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "We….don't really know. We were all in different places, and we all saw the same thing. Some weird woman surrounded by a glowing light. She called herself a Goddess or something. She pulled us here and changed us into these….forms." He gritted my teeth. "If I ever see her again….I'll kill her!" I growled. "Drake." I turned to Jess. "Think about it hon. She did us a favor." I scoffed. "Really!? And how is that!? That thing pulled our kids into this!" She set her hand on my shoulder. "Think about it. A week here, and sixteen years there? Another month, and our children would have grown old and been gone."

I lowered my head and sobbed, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry. You're right honey." I lifted my head and hugged my kids again. "I'm sorry guys. So sorry." Justin shook his head. "It wasn't your fault dad. We know that. We're just glad you're alive, and we have you and mom back. We've missed you so much." We all released and I turned to Liz. "Liz, do you hate me and your mother?" She lowered her head. "Sixteen years dad. Sixteen long years you've been gone. We needed you, and you weren't there." I broke out in tears and lowered my head. "I know….I should have been there. We should have been there for you all, and we weren't. We're so sorry. Please forgive us Liz."

She sighed and tears fell from her face. "We lost you sixteen years ago dad. Sixteen years were taken from us. But….at least we have you back." She stood up, walked over, and hugged me. "I'm still mad….but I still love you and mom. I don't hate you. I'm sorry for thinking you abandoned us." I shook my head. "I understand why you would think that Liz. I really do. And you're right, sixteen years were taken from us all. But how about we make up for them with the remaining years we have together?" She sniffed and nodded. "Please don't leave us again mom and dad. Please." I gripped her tighter and shook my head. "We never will, Liz."

We released and they sat down next to me and Jess. "Uh….dad?" Justin started. "Yes son?" He tilted his head. "It's just….weird to see you as a wolf." I chuckled. "Yeah, and it feels weird. And what about you three?" They all shrugged their shoulders. "We were already part wolf, so it don't really feel that weird." Sarah answered. I turned to see Phirin and the others walk up. "Oh yeah. Kids, this is Phirin and his wife Iris, and this is Poko." They all nodded. "Guys, these are our kids. "Elizebeth, or Liz for short, Sarah, and Justin." The kids stood up and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you all." Iris stated. Jess grabbed me in a hug, tears flooded her face.

"Sixteen years Drake, sixteen. But…." I nodded. "Yeah, I know. But now we have our children again. It pains me that we lost sixteen years of their lives, but at least we have them." We both sat there and cried as we watched our children talk with Phirin and the others.


	23. Catching Up

**Warriors Of Light**

Catching Up

Jess POV

No one in our family slept at all that night. To our children, we disappeared sixteen years ago. Drake and I were worried about the time difference between this world and ours, but we could never have imagined that is was this bad. Our kids were now eighteen years old, and only a week ago, they were only two. We had missed sixteen years of their lives, and we didn't want to miss not one more second with them. Drake was holding Sarah, and I was holding Justin while Liz kept to herself. I knew she was still mad at everything that happened, and I didn't want to push her. Phirin and the others went to bed to let us catch up on the kids lives.

"Mom." I stroked Justin's head as tears fell down my face. "Yes dear?" He pushed away, but still held my hand. "Please don't be sad." I closed my eyes, causing more tears to fall. "I can't help it Justin. Me and your father lost your entire childhood, and we will never get to have it." He brushed my tears away and lowered his head. "It's alright mom. We have you back now." I sniffed and nodded. "I don't want to think about that anymore." Drake nodded. "I agree. So tell us about you guys. What have we missed these sixteen years?" Sarah pushed away from Drake and sat next to him. "Well, after you guys….disappeared, aunt Winry and uncle Ed took care of us."

"And how those two?" I asked. "Well, they're married now and have been for….almost fourteen years now? They had a son and daughter, Zackery and Ashley. Last year they moved to Central where aunt Winry started her own automail shop and Liz moved with them. They left the house with me and I've been working in town." I smiled. "And how is granny?" They all lowered their heads. "Granny….she passed away three years after you disappeared." I lowered my head and tears fell from my eyes. "So she's gone?" Justin nodded. "She buried next to Winry's dad." Drake then turned to him. "We'll all miss her, but lets stop with the sad stuff. What about Roy? Did he ever make fuhrer?"

Liz scoffed. "Yes, about seven years ago. And he's been more annoying than ever. I never did like him much. But…." I turned to her. "But?" She then sighed. "He was always there looking out for us. He made it his top priority to see that we were okay." Drake lowered his head. "Good old Roy. Such a great friend." We all nodded. "Well, now back to you guys. Is there anyone 'special' we should know about?" Drake asked and they all blushed. "No!" they answered in unison. "Really?" I followed. "No. It's kinda hard to find someone when you're part wolf. But don't worry about it. We really don't mind." Sarah cleared and I lowered my head.

"Mom, she said don't worry about it." Liz stated and I nodded. "So what about you guys?" Justin asked. "Well, the last thing we remembered was being on the train the day we left. Then we passed out and woke up in the woods in this world. That's where we met Phirin and Iris." Drake said and Liz tilted her head. "And what about that Poko woman?" I turned to her. "We're trying to find someone who is trying to conquer this world, and she wanted to come. She's the daughter of a friend of ours." Justin then looked at his hand. "Another thing, what exactly is she? And, what happened to us and dad?" Drake turned to him. "She's a Tungai."

"Tungai? What's that?" Sarah asked. "Well, you know that I'm….or was human right?" They nodded. "Well, she's a Tungai. They're the beings that live here. Humans don't exist here. Basically, they're humanoid animals. She's a tanooki, like her father. Obviously, I'm a wolf….for now. And I guess you guys are now full wolves as well." Justin looked back at his hand and nodded. "Weird that we still retained out hair colors." Drake chuckled. "Yeah, now you look like a ghost." Justin shook his head. "I'll never forget your crude sense of humor." I started laughing. "How can you? But anyway. What's the plan now hon?"

He thought it over for a minuet. "Well, we still need to fine that Percival guy. So I don't really think anything has changed." I nodded. "And the kids?" He rose a brow. "Duh, they're coming with us. Unless you don't want them to." I shook my head. "Oh no! They're coming! You guys want to?" They all nodded. "We're not letting you guys out of our sight again. So you're stuck with us." Liz stated. "Well, then that settles it. Lets see if we can get some sleep. I'll make a shelter for you guys next to ours." Drake then stood up to make the said shelters, Justin and Sarah went to help, leaving me and Liz. "Liz." She turned to me. "I know you're still mad, but….can I please just hold you?"

She sighed and nodded. I scooted over and sat next to her, holding her. "I'm sorry mom." I started rubbing her back. "For what Liz?" She then lowered her head. "For everything I said about you, for always doubting you." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it Liz. It's all behind us, so lets just look to the future." She nodded and tears fell from her eyes. "I so happy to have you and dad back. I cried for weeks when you disappeared. I thought that morning, when we were all half asleep, would be the last memory we would have of you. Please….don't leave us again." I grabbed her tighter and shook my head. "We'll never leave you Liz. Never. I love you so much my girl."

"I love you too mom." She then hugged me back and cried into my shoulder. "I have always loved you, even when I hated you." I continued to rub her back as we sat there. She then started chuckling. "What's so funny?" She pushed me back. "How does it feel to have a daughter that's only eight years younger than you?" I tilted my head. "Huh?" She chuckled. "If I remember, you were twenty-six when you left. It's been a week here, but sixteen years at home. So I'm now eighteen, only eight years younger than you." I face palmed. "I forgot. But to answer your question….it's weird as hell." She chuckled again and it made me follow suit. "Yeah, weird." Liz stated.

After a few minuets, we went to our respective shelters and went to sleep for the night. I managed to get a couple of hours sleep, but I then woke back up. It was about an hour till it was time to get up, so I decided to go ahead and get a fire started for breakfast. I walked out to see Poko sitting there already working on it. "Oh, morning Poko." She turned to me and smiled. "Morning Jess. Sleep well?" I shook my head. "Not really. Hard to sleep when you know that you missed sixteen years of your children's lives." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push." I waved her off. "It's fine, at least we have them back. And what about you?"

"Well, I guess so. I must say, you have a handsome son Jess." I rose my brow a little surprised at her comment. "Uh, thank you." I saw her smile and then it clicked. _Does she like him?_ I gave a slight grin and sat down next to her. "So, you really find him 'that' handsome?" Her eyes went wide and she cupped her muzzle. "I didn't…." I nodded. "You only saw him for a few minuets, and you like him?" She quickly shook her head. "I don't….know what you're talking about!" I chuckled. "Come on Poko, you said it, now finish it." She moaned and lowered her head. "I don't know. When I saw him, I felt strange. And now I can't stop thinking about him."

I nodded. "So you do like my son?" She moaned again. "Sorry Jess." I nudged her shoulder. "Well, then talk to him." She turned to me. "Why are you trying to help me? Shouldn't you be trying to keep me away from him?" I shook my head. "I'm not that kind of mother. He's eighteen, and deserves to find someone for him. Even if it is someone who sucks at magic." She growled. "That's mean!" I chuckled, then she lowered her head. "Poko?" She sniffed and tears fell from her face. "It's my fault." I sighed. "I took sixteen years from you all….and it's my fault." I grabbed her in a side hug. "Please stop saying that Poko. It's sucks, but things happen."

"But that's sixteen years Jess! I took sixteen years from you and your family!" I rested her head on my shoulder. "They were taken Poko, but you were not the one that took them. And as long as we still have our kids, we'll always be happy." She sniffed and nodded. Justin then walked out and stretched. Poko blushed and turned away from him. I chuckled and leaned to her ear. "I knew you liked him." I teased and she blushed more. I grinned and turned to him. "Hey Justin, come here a minuet." He yawned and walked over. "Yeah mom?" I stood up and set him down next to her. "Poko isn't feeling too well right now. Can you keep her some company for a few?"

She jerked her head to me with wide eyes. "Uh….sure?" I nodded and walked back to my shelter. I climbed in and then turned around to watch out the door. "Jess? What are.." I place my hand over his mouth. "Shut up stupid!" I whispered and he rose a brow. "What's going on?" I chuckled and looked out the entrance. "Oh, nothing." He crawled over and sat next to me. "What is it?" I turned to him and grinned. "See for yourself." He looked to see Justin and Poko sitting next to each other and turned to me. "Okay, so there sitting there and talking. What's the problem?" I moaned. "Are you really that stupid? Look again."

He did so, then raised his brow. "Wait, you don't mean…." I nodded. "Poko likes him, so….I'm giving her a little push." He sighed and shook his head. "With our son? We just got them back, and now you're trying to find him a woman?" I smiled and nodded. "You could say that." He sighed again and set his hand on my shoulder. "And what happens if we leave? She can't come with us, and we are not leaving him behind. You're only going to break his heart Jess." My eyes went wide and I glared at them. I had not thought about that. How could I have forgotten about that? "What have I done!?" Tears came to my face and Drake grabbed me.

"Jess….we need to talk." I turned around and grabbed him back crying. "What have I just done?" He stroked my head and sighed. "Jess, I've been thinking. And….I don't think….we can go back." I gasped and looked at him. "What?" He sighed again. "Think about it Jess. We're not even close to half way to that fortress, and a week has passed. Sixteen years in our world. I've done the math hon, and just one day here, is two years there. It doesn't matter either way Jess. We'll never see our friends again. They'll be old and passed away by the time we did get back." I broke down and cried into his shoulder. "What do we do Drake? What do we do?" He shook his head.

"I don't think there's anything we can do honey. I hate to say it….but I think we're stuck here." I shook my head. "No….our friends….our family….we can't leave them Drake….we can't." He sighed. "I don't see how we have a choice hon. But at least we have each other, and our kids." I gripped him tighter. "Why? Why did this have to happen? What did we do to deserve this?" He sniffed and kissed my head. "I don't know Jess. But all we can do now, is try to move on." I looked at him. "And what about Ed and the others Drake? We can't just leave them." He kissed me again and continued to stroke my head. "I don't know Jess. I just don't know."


	24. Stomach Ache

**Warriors Of Light**

Stomach Ache

Phirin POV

I was woken up by Iris moaning, and I opened my eyes to see her clutching her stomach. "Iris, you okay?" She shook her head. "No, my stomach is acting up. Can you get the meds doc gave me?" I nodded and crawled over to her clothes. I pulled the bottle out and gave it to her. "Here Iris." I sat her up and she finished the last of the contents. "Maybe we should head back to the city Iris." She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Just give me a few minuets." I nodded and started getting changed. Once done, I walked outside the tent to see Poko and Drake's kid, Justin I think it was. "Morning guys. Have you seen Jess?" Justin looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, she's in the shelter with dad getting something I think." I nodded and walked over to the shelter. "Jess, you in there?" A second later, she crawled out, tears in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" She wiped the tears away and nodded. "I'm fine. You need something?" I nodded. "Yeah. I think Iris is sick again." She looked towards our tent. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "She's having stomach problems and it's causing her some pain. As much as I hate it, I might have to take her back." She shook her head. "No, not yet. I'll go check on her first." I nodded. "Thank you." She nodded and started walking towards our tent. "Hey Drake." He then crawled out. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Jess? She was crying just now." He sighed and leaned back against the shelter. "We don't think….that we can go home." I quickly turned to him, eyes wide. "Can't go back? What do you mean?" He started rubbing his face and I sat down. "Eight days now we've been here. But back home it's been sixteen years, by now seventeen. Even if Quimo finds a way to get us home, there will be nothing let. All of our friends and family will be gone, died from old age. So what would be the point?" I lowered my head. "I'm sorry Drake. I really am." He sighed and nodded. "It hurts us, but at least we didn't lose our kids." I smiled and nodded. "True."

Jess POV

I walked up to Phirins and Iris's tent and crouched down. "Iris, it's Jess. May I come in?" I heard her moan in acknowledgment and stepped in. "Phirin said you weren't feeling too well. You okay?" She shook her head. "No, my stomach hurts." I knelt down next to her and felt her head. "Well, you don't have a fever, and your skin isn't pale. It could be you ate something bad." She shook her head. "We all ate the same thing, so why aren't you all sick?" I set my chin in hand. "Good point. I think we should take you back to the city just to be safe Iris." She shook her head. "No, please. Just give me some time and it'll go away. You said I didn't have a fever."

I nodded. "Alright Iris. I'll tell Drake were staying here until you get better. I'll bring something smooth for you to eat." She nodded. "Thank you." I smiled and ruffled her fur. I crawled out and walked back to Drake. "Is she okay?" Phirin asked. "Well, she don't have a fever, and she's not sweating. She might just have a stomach bug or something. But we should stay here until she gets better." Drake looked at me. "And the time difference? The longer we wait, the more time passes there." I lowered my head. "About that hon….I'm starting to agree with you. What point is there to go back….if there's nothing left to go back to?"

"So….what should we do hon?" I shook my head. "I don't know. Besides our kids….we've lost everything." He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "So I guess we no longer have a home….do we?" I shook my head. "I don't see home we could call that place our home anymore….if there's nothing left that made it home." He sighed and stroked my head. "I'm going back to Iris guys. I really hope things get better for you." Phirin stated and walked away. "Jess." I turned to my husband. "What do you think about….staying here?" I lowered my head. "I don't know where else we can go hon. What do you think?" He sighed. "There is no where else to go."

We heard the girls crawl out of their shelter and turned to them. "Morning girls." Liz yawned and nodded. "Morning. So what's the plan for today?" I sighed and turned towards Iris's tent. "Well, Iris is sick again, so we have to wait till she's felling better before we can move on. So for now, I guess we just wait." Sarah walked up and I kissed her head. "Mom, what's Justin up to?" I chuckled and leaned to her ear. "Girlfriend." Their eyes went wide and they turned to him. "Seriously!? Just one day here, and he has a girlfriend!?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Not yet really, but I have my hopes." Liz turned to me. "We heard you and dad talking….about home."

I frowned and lowered my head. "We're sorry guys. But it looks like we can't really go home." They both sighed and nodded. "We understand. So where does that leave us then? We just live here now?" Sarah asked. "We don't know sweety. But it looks that way." Drake answered then turned to Justin. "That boy is hopeless." I turned to see them looking away from each other, blushing. "Him and Poko both. I give her some help, and she just sits there." I added. "Well, they'll come to there senses." Liz stated and I chuckled. "Well, were going to go for a walk mom. Well be back shortly." I nodded. "Be safe you two." They smiled. "We will."

"Well, should we give them another push?" I thought about it for a second, then shook my head. "No, it would just be a waste of breath. Let them figure it out on their own." He chuckled and licked my cheek. "Well, I guess you got you stupid wish." I turned back to him with my head tilted. "Wish?" He smiled and sighed. "I guess I have to be stuck as a wolf now. Can't really walk around in this world as a human." I lowered my head and sighed. "I'm sorry honey. I know how bad you wanted to go back." He just shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is. Besides, I guess being a wolf really ain't that bad." I chuckled. "You make it sound like it is."

"Oh do I? I'm so sorry honey." he teased. "You sly son of a.." I finished by licking his face. "You're so mean." He chuckled. "I know, but you made me this way." I scoffed. "Whatever freak. I'm going to check on Iris again. Love you." I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Love you too wolf. Send Phi out here. We need to go find some food for later." I nodded and walked over to their tent. "Hey guys, may I come in?" The flap opened and Phirin nodded. I crawled in to see she was still in pain. "Is it any better at all?" She nodded. "A little, but still hurts." I sighed. "Hey Phirin, can you give Drake a hand getting food for later on?" He nodded, kissed his wife, then left.

"Have you tried throwing up at all?" She shook her head. "Alright, lets give that a try and see if we can clear up your stomach." I carried her outside and set her down on a log behind the tent. "Stick your finger down your throat until you throw up." She did so and after a minuet, she started throwing up. She did it about four times, then stopped. "Feel any better?" She nodded. "A lot better now, but still hurts a little. Thank you." I nodded and rubbed her back. "Well try it again, then we'll get you something better to eat." She nodded and stuck her finger back in her throat. She threw up a couple more times, then took a deep breath.

"Ah, so much better now. Thank you." I rubbed her back more and she took slow breaths. "Ready to head back?" She nodded. "Yeah, cause now I'm starving." We stood up and walked over to the fire where she sat down. And yes, Justin and Poko were still quiet as mice. "Poko, can I borrow you a second?" She nodded and we walked to about thirty feet from the camp. "Yes?" I turned to her. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "Sure. What is it?" I turned back to the camp and sighed. "I think we have yet another problem on this journey." She tilted her head. "What?" I sighed again and turned back to her. "I have a feeling that Iris may be pregnant."

Her eyes went wide and she turned to the camp. "What!? Pregnant!? Are you sure!?" I shook my head. "Can't really tell right now, to soon. But she's showing symptoms. I think her stomach ache might have been morning sickness." She turned back to me. "Does she know?" I shook my head. "I didn't say anything. But I think she'll figure it out soon. Plus we have another problem." She moaned. "What now?" I placed my hand on my stomach. "I'm a wolf, and when I was pregnant, it was only for two months. For all we know, she could be the same way. I don't know what her body is like for the type of being she and Phirin are. Do me a favor."

"Yeah?" I turned to the camp. "Whenever she's around you, keep a close eye on her for anything strange. I'll do the same. Lets keep it between us for now, at least until we know for certain." She nodded. "Alright, and I wont say a thing. Promise." I nodded. "Thank you. Lets head back and get something for her to eat. Oh, and by the way." She turned back to me. "Instead of looking stupid by just sitting there, actually talk to him." She tilted her head, then she blushed. "But….I have not the slightest clue what to say!" I scoffed. "Just say anything. There's no special trick or whatever to just talk to someone. I know you've been sheltered, but damn!"

"Well sorry! My father chased off any male that came within a mile of me!" I chuckled. "Typical fathers, shelter their daughters. Well, he ain't here. Just talk normal to him. That's all there is to it. And I'm sorry, but you're the one who gonna have to do it." She then moaned. "And why is that?" I then face palmed. "Because from what Liz tells me, that boy lives in a damn shell and never comes out. So he'll never start the conversation. Especially with a woman." She then scratched her head. "I do have a question though. How the hell does he not have a girlfriend yet? Do you have any idea how much women would love his fur?" I grinned and she cupped her muzzle.

"Well, if that's true, then you better make your mark soon, before someone else takes him." She dropped her hands and nodded. "You're right. Some crazy journey this is huh? Iris and Phirin get married, Iris may be pregnant now, your kids come back sixteen years older, and now….and I can't believe I'm saying this….I've fallen for your son. Just freaking crazy." I chuckled and shook my head. "Yeah, talk about a wild ride. Well, shall we head back?" She nodded and we started back for camp. "Thank you Jess, for your advice." I nodded. "You're a wonderful woman Poko. He deserves you. I just still can't believe he's only been here one day, and he's already falling for someone."

She chuckled. "Is his 'shell' really that bad?" I shrugged my shoulders. "So Liz tells me. Oh, and fair warning. Watch what you do around her. She has a horrible temper." She chuckled. "I know, I saw it last night." We suddenly heard screams and yelling coming from camp. "Oh no! Lets go!" I yelled and we started running towards camp. When we got there, we both gasped. "Liz! Sarah!"


	25. Kidnapped

**Warriors Of Light**

Kidnapped

Phirin POV

"So you intend to stay here?" Drake and I were on our way back to camp with some fish we caught from a small pond we found nearby. He shrugged his shoulders. "We really can't go home if there's nothing left for us to go home to. Lets face it, a couple more weeks, and everyone we knew would most likely be gone. So there's no point." I could see that he was very upset about it, causing me to sigh. "Sorry Drake. You could always come back to my world." He shook his head. "No. We've made some friends here, so if we can't go home, we might as well stay here. Thanks though." I nodded and lowered my head. He then suddenly stopped. "Drake?" He sniffed the air. "He's here!"

I gasped and turned back to the camp. "Lets go!" We started running and we then heard a pair of screams. "Hurry!" he yelled and we ran faster until we got back to camp. We froze when we saw Percival standing near the fire with Drakes two daughters. "You!" He chuckled. "I see my friends failed to kill you. No matter. I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Now drop your weapons, or I'll kill the women." The beings holding them held swords to the girls throats. Drake and I both growled. "I wont ask again." he warned. Just then, Jess and Poko ran out of the woods behind him and stopped. "Liz! Sarah!" Jess yelled and he turned to them.

"Try anything, and they die." Jess growled and I saw pure rage in her eyes. "I will kill you if you harm them!" He started laughing. "I think not." He signaled and the being holding Sarah got ready to cut. "Rin Pla Grat!" we heard someone quickly yell, and Sarah's body was suddenly thrown away from the being's grasp. We turned to see Iris with her had up. "You sneaky witch! Quo Pla Pio!" The ground in front of him erupted and multiple soil boulders flew right at her. "Iris!" She jumped away from the first few, but one hit her in the chest, pushing her back and knocking her out. "Iris! You bastard!" I ran right at Percival and he suddenly grabbed Liz.

"Time to leave. Hechi Domat Qualo!" Just like last time, he then vanished, and Liz with him. "No! Liz!" Jess yelled and the beings started attacking us. Three of them came after me while the rest split up with two per person. I quickly dispatched the first and it moaned, then turned to dust. The second came at me and swung towards my mid section. I blocked it and held him back. " **Impo Ko Iosoom** " the third chanted. Multiple metal fragments suddenly shot from its hand and flew right at me. I kicked the one next to me away and blocked the metal shards with my blade. A couple nicked my legs, but the rest hit my blade, causing it to crack. "Shit! You bastard!"

I ran right at him with my super speed and swung across his chest. " **Quo Hon Poonten** " the other chanted and a thick soil wall rose up between me and the one I was attacking. I was already in mid swing and couldn't stop it. My blade struck the wall, and the blade shattered to multiple pieces. My eyes went wide as I watched the pieces fall to the ground. _No! Dads sword!_ I growled in pure anger and ran close to super sonic speed at the one who made the wall. I was way too fast for it to react, giving me all the time I could want to swing at him with what was left of the blade. I hit him across the chest and it moaned, then vanished. I quickly turned to the third. " **Zis Pla..** "

"Oh fuck no you don't!" I dashed at top speed right past it and sliced him on the way. Like the others, it moaned and vanished. I walked over and knelt down next to the fragments of my fathers sword. I grabbed the tip and held the two pieces to my face. "It's gone….my dads sword….it's gone. Forgive me….father." I lowered my head and tears came to my eyes. "Please….forgive me."

Drake POV

All of us were really having a hard time trying to fight these things, being two to one each. It seemed that mine were very agile, as they would quickly jump back right as I sliced at them. "Damn it! Hold still you freaks!" My blade storm could have quickly dealt with them, but I couldn't use it as the others were all over the place fighting and I didn't want to hit them. I tried my twin blade move, but they somehow knew where the other half was going to go and would block or dodge it. They clearly had the upper hand on me and I was doing what I could just to avoid getting killed. One swung at my side and I blocked it with my automail arm. "Nice try!"

I threw it's blade away and swung, but it quickly jumped back. I immediately swung behind me, anticipating the other being, and hit it in the arm. "Got ya!" It moaned and backed off as the other tried to stab me. I turned and grabbed it's blade. "Bad move." I used my array to morph the blade right back at him, but it didn't work. "What the?" It grabbed my shirt and chanted. " **Zis Hon Oot.** " My body immediately started twitching and an unbearable pain shot through it. "AHH!" I yelled as the pain got worse and worse. Because of the massive twitching, I couldn't move at all to try and break free from it. I could feel myself sinking into darkness as my body began to shut down.

"Die!" I heard someone yell, and the pain suddenly stopped. I looked to see the one holding me turn to dust and Phirin holding his blade that was now broken just above the hilt. "Phirin!" I yelled and he went after the other being. He charged at it so fast I didn't even see him. One second he's right in front of me, the next he was at the beings feet. He was now behind it and he stabbed it with his broken blade. The being moaned and disappeared. "Thanks Phirin." He turned to me and I froze when I saw the fury in his eyes. "Phirin?" He turned away. "Lets help the others." he stated and I nodded. "Right." We both started running back towards camp.

We got back to see Justin and Jess tending to Sarah's cut arm, and Poko tending to Iris. I turned to see that Phirin was still furious at his sword being broken. "Phi, if you want, I can fix it." He shook his head. "I don't want you, or any one else to touch it. Just leave me be." He then walked off towards Iris while I sighed. I then walked over and knelt down next to my family. Jess was in tears and sobbing. "Jess, we'll get her back. That bastard just screwed up messing with us." I grabbed her in a hug and she cried more. "Our girl….she's gone Drake….he took her from us." I started stroking her head and sighed again. "He took her, but we're getting her back hon."

"That's right mom. We'll get Liz back." Justin added. Jess started to calm down and I kissed her head. "Sarah, how's your arm?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. "Stings, but I'll be fine. Just what the hell was that dad? Those….things?" I shook my head. "I don't really know. That man that took Liz makes them or summons them or something." Justin turned to me. "Summons them? How?" I sighed. "It's called magic. I really don't understand it that much myself. You'd have to talk to Poko or Iris about it. But all that chanting they were doing was magic." He nodded and continued wrapping Sarah's arm up.

Phirin POV

I knelt down next to Iris, who was still unconscious, and stroked her head. "Is she going to be okay Poko?" She turned to me and nodded. "She has a broken rib, but I've already set it. She just needs rest. And what about you?" I shook my head. "Don't worry bout me. I'm fine. Is there anything I can do?" She nodded. "Just be here for her." I sighed and nodded. "Thank you Poko." She smiled and walked away. I sat there next to Iris holding what was left of my fathers blade. I was entrusted with it, and now it's in a million pieces. "Hey Phi." I turned to see Drake standing behind me. "What?" He sighed and knelt down next to me. "You know I can work metal, so why don't you let me try and fix it?"

"It's not just that it's broken you idiot. It was my fathers, and I got careless with it. And now it's broken. Besides, only a God can fix this." He sighed and nodded. "I was only trying to help Phi. And how's Iris?" I looked at her and sighed. "Poko says a broken rib, but not much else. She needs a lot of rest. I don't know what to do. She can't stay with us in her condition, and I'm tired of seeing her get hurt." He then placed his hand on my shoulder. "I owe her Phi. She saved Sarah from that man, and tried to saved Liz as well. If you guys need anything, just ask. But as far as leaving her behind, I think she should make that choice, not you. But that's only my opinion."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah." He then tapped my shoulder. "And thanks for the save back there man. I owe you as well." I chuckled. "First you get knocked out, then you get captured. Are you ever going to be useful?" He then growled. "Shut up stupid! I thought their swords were made of metal!" I turned to him. "They're not!?" He shook his head. "No, cause if they were, my array would have worked." I turned back and thought a minuet. "Then….what are they made out of?" He thought as well. "I wonder if they are made of the same substance as those beings, but only harder. It would explain their swords disappearing with the owners. Perhaps carbon?"

"Carbon?" He nodded. "It's like a hardener. It's hardness is determined by how the atoms are arranged. Plus it's non-metallic, so that would explain why my array didn't work. But….could they really be made of nothing but carbon?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows? It's possible. Does carbon have a weakness?" He shook his head. "Not really. Like I said, it's more like a hardener. It just strengthens an object. But judging by how we can cut them so easily, the carbon bodies must be pretty weak." I tilted my head. "How do you know so much about it?" He chuckled. "I'm an alchemist, I have to. Besides, I once knew someone who could alter the carbon in his body, he told me more details."

I nodded. "So, about your weapon. Are you going to try and fix it, or will you need a new weapon?" I sighed and lowered my head. "I can't fix it. All I can do is take the fragments back and hope that my father can forgive me. But I will need a new weapon." He nodded. "Want me to make you one?" I nodded. "If you can, but something about the size of yours, and the same weight. Can you use that carbon trick to make it harder?" He shook his head. "No. As I said, it's non-metallic, so I can't just pull it from the ground like metal. But….the plates on my legs have carbon in them. I can use that and try to fuse it into the blade, then harden it."

I nodded. "If you can, then please." He smiled. "Well, I do owe you for that save, so I guess this will make us even." He walked away to make my new weapon, I turned back to Iris, still unconscious. As much as I hated the idea, I really had no choice. I just couldn't bear to see her hurt. When we get to the next town or city, she will be staying behind.


	26. Family Problems

**Warriors Of Light**

Family Problems

Jess POV

I walked into Iris's tent to check on her injury, and to confirm a suspicion I had. I saw Phirin sitting next to her with his knees to his chest, holding the pieces of his blade. "Phirin, are you going to be okay?" He sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine." I smiled and checked up on Iris. She had a large black bruise on the left side of her chest, and a few smaller ones on her arms and legs. I felt around and saw that the rib hadn't unset, much to my relief. I then sniffed the air around her, and I slightly froze. _Yeah, as I thought._ "Well, she seems to be healing fine for now. Let me know when she wakes up, okay?" He nodded and a tear fell from his face.

"Phirin, are you sure you'll be alright? Do you need to talk?" He shook his head. "I said I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a while." I nodded and crawled out of the tent. I turned to see Poko sitting in front of hers. "Poko, can I see you for a minuet?" She nodded and we both walked over to my shelter. "Drake, you in there?" He stuck his head out. "Yeah, why?" I walked in followed by Poko. "Drake, we have to find Liz, we just have to." He nodded. "I know hon, we will. Please trust me that we will. That bastard is going to pay for this." I lowered my head and tears started to form. "We just got our kids back….and now this." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I told you over and over hon. We WILL get her back." I nodded and wiped my tears away. "Drake." He kissed my head. "Yes hon?" I sighed. "We have another problem." He pushed me back and looked in my eyes. "What?" I sighed again and turned to Iris's tent. "Iris is pregnant." His eyes went wide and Poko turned to me. "So you know for sure?" she asked and I nodded. "Her scent is different now, and there was when she suddenly got sick, then her stomach ache. All of it fits." Drake turned to her tent and sighed. "That is a problem. Do either of them know?" I shook my head. "Phirin don't, and it's only a matter of time before Iris figures it out."

"So what do we do?" Poko asked. "Jess." I turned to him. "Do you think her pregnancy will be like yours, seeing as how she's a wolf?" I shook my head. "There's no way to tell without asking them. As far as what to do….I really don't know. What would happen if she uses magic while pregnant Poko?" She shook her head. "It's risky, to her and the child. Magic doesn't affect the body, but if the soul is weakened, then it could harm the child, and then result in harming her. It's best she doesn't use it at all." I nodded. "What do you think hon?" He sighed again. "I hate to say it, but we may have to stop somewhere until the child is born."

"But Drake, what about Liz!?" He nodded. "I know, we can't stop. But I really don't want to just leave her behind. It's not right, and it's not fair to her." I sighed and turned to Poko. "How long do pregnancies normally last for tungai?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on the breed. You told me about your pregnancy, and it's the same for wolves here, around two months. But like you said, we have no idea what she is. She's not tungai, or human, so it could be the same, or longer." I sighed. "Jess, she can't come with us in her condition. It would slow us down, and it's a huge risk for her and the child." I nodded. "So what are you thinking?"

"Well, we're only a day away from the city we just left. And we know the doctor there, so he can keep an eye on her. So I think we should head back and keep her there. Phirin might stay, or he might go with us. That's all up to him. As for Justin and Sarah, they're staying with us." I nodded. "Agreed. And Poko?" She turned to me. "I'm staying with you guys. You'll need the use of my magic if those beings show up again." I grinned. "Maybe spend time with my son?" I teased and she blushed. "Jess, leave her alone. Why are you so mean?" I scoffed. "Oh shut up. I'm only teasing. Besides, she's been locked up and could use the help." He rose a brow.

"By trying to hook her up with our son? And here I thought you would attack and kill any female that came near him." Poko chuckled and I moaned. "Just shut up, freak." Poko shook her head. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat." Drake and I nodded and she left. "Jess." I turned back to him. "For real this time, why are you so dead set on setting them up?" I sighed. "You can't tell me that you haven't noticed Drake. There's something wrong with Justin. I can see it, and I can sense it. He's so depressed. I know Liz told me about how reserved he is, but this is more than that. It's the same look I can see in Pokos eyes. They're both lonely. And don't tell me you haven't seen how they look at each other."

"Yeah, but after only one day?" I crossed my arms. "Need I remind you, that we only knew each other for a week, then got married? We only knew each other for two and a half months and we had kids." He sighed. "Point taken. Jess, I want him to be happy, but I don't want to see him, or her hurt. Are you sure this is the right thing?" I sighed and thought for a minuet. "Yes, I'm sure. My opinion is to let them see each other." He sighed and nodded. "Alright then. But you need to let them work it out on their own instead of trying to force them. I want you to leave them be from now on. Got it?" I smiled and nodded. "Good. We'll leave for the city tomorrow morning." I nodded and we kissed.

Justin POV

I sat by the fire singing a stick and trying to comprehend what happened. Liz was gone, taken. After mom and dad disappeared, aunt Winry and uncle Ed took care of us, but Liz became our guardian. No matter what happened, she was always there to take care of us. We all loved each other so much. And when we finally got mom and dad back, Liz had to be taken. She did nothing wrong to deserve this, nothing at all. So why did she have to be taken? "Justin?" I snapped back from thought to the sound of Poko's voice. I turned to see her sitting next to me and I blushed. "Oh, sorry. I was….just thinking." I turned back to the fire. "About your sister?" I nodded.

"When mom and dad were gone, she took care of us. She was only our sister, but Sarah and I looked to her as a parent. No matter what we did, or what happened, she was always there to help us out of trouble. And now she's gone." I buried my face in my arms and Poko placed her hand on my shoulder. "We'll get her back Justin. Your mother and father said we would, and I know we will. You can't just give up on her." I shook my head. "I'm not. But why did this have to happen? Why did they have to take her? It's not fair." She lowered her head and sighed. "No, it's not. We all keep getting told that it's not, but we seem to never believe it until we are shown just how unfair it is."

"But why her? What did she do to deserve this? I could have helped her, but I just froze. I did nothing to help her. It's my fault." She gripped my shoulder. "No, it's not your fault Justin. None of us could do anything. We got lucky that Iris did what she did to save Sarah. If it wasn't for her, both Liz 'and' Sarah would have been taken, or killed. Don't blame yourself for something that was not your fault." A tear fell down my face. "And why shouldn't I? I had alchemy, I could have used it to save her, but I didn't. So tell me how it's not my fault." She sighed and set her hand on my arm. "Because there was nothing any of us could do. If any of us had made a move, he would have killed her."

I froze at the thought of Liz getting killed. "You're right. I'm sorry." I lifted my head and set it in my hands. "I can't believe how hopeless I am." She then reached around me, pulled me to her, and she set her head on my shoulder. "Well I don't think you're hopeless. Just someone who worries too much." I turned to her and blushed. "Uh….Poko?" She lifted her head to me. "Yes?" She stopped when she saw how close our faces were to each other. "Uh…." I choked and she swallowed. "Um…." She choked as well and we suddenly found our faces getting close. "P..Poko?" She swallowed again. "Uh….y..yes?" Our faces were now just a mere inch from each other.

Both of us were blushing so much, I could swear that our fur was turning red. Our noses then touched and she twitched. She very quickly licked my face and quickly walked away. I was shocked at what just happened. _Did she just….lick me? Did she…._ I Reached up and touched the spot where she licked me and rubbed it. _She licked me….was that like….a kiss? What….was that?_ I really had no idea what that was, but it made me feel….happy inside. I slightly smiled and blushed more. _So she….likes me? One day….and she likes me? Or am I going crazy? Does she really like me?_

Drake POV

Jess and I were watching from our shelter at the whole event between Justin and Poko. "Come on! Just a little more!" she whispered and it was driving me nuts. Her pretty much jumping up and down with excitement, and watching my knucklehead son being afraid to kiss, or lick, a woman. "Jess, if you don't stop that shit, I'll make you sleep outside." She glared at me. "You wouldn't!" I rose a brow. "Care to test that theory?" Her eyes went wide when she saw I meant what I said. "You evil freak!" I slowly nodded. "Keep up with that and I'll show you how evil I can be." She stopped and we turned back to the pair. Their faces were not even an inch away now.

We were shocked when she quickly licked his face and walked away to her tent. "Yes!" I glared at Jess. "Shut it." She did and we turned back to see Justin just frozen in place. "Five hundred cens says he goes after her." she stated and I turned to her. "Thousand says he don't." She grinned. "Deal!" We shook hands and waited for him to move. But….he didn't. He just sat there frozen. "Oh come on Justin, do something!" she whined and I nodded. "I'll agree with that one." He continued to sit there for a while, then he slowly stood up. "Well, now we see if he has the guts to seek her or not." He stood up, but didn't move. "Oh come on!" I whined and Jess moaned. "I'm going to slug that boy across his head!"

"Not if I do first, killing us like this." Finally, he started walking, but away from her tent. "Looks like I win." She huffed. "Some father, betting against his own son." I shook my head. "There was no way he was going to do it. So, why not make a few extra bucks?" She then tapped my shoulder and pointed out. I turned to see Justin walking towards her tent, holding a few flowers. He got there and after a minuet, walked in. "Oh that sneaky son of a.." She tapped my shoulder again. "Pay up, freak." I moaned. "Fine. When we get back to the city I'll buy you something." She nodded and licked my face. "Well, you shouldn't have doubted our son." I chuckled. "Yeah, I know."


	27. Going Back

**Warriors Of Light**

Going Back

Phirin POV

Evening was fast approaching, and Iris was still unconscious. She would toss and turn a little, then moan and stop. I was really worried about here, but that wasn't what really had my attention at the moment. As a pyrokinetic, I can sense the body heat of those around me without having to see them. I could sense Drake and his family outside, as well as Justin and Poko in her tent. But when I sense Iris, something is wrong. I can sense her, but for some reason, I sense more than just her. Like, someone else is here as well, but it's coming from her. Is she getting sick again or something? I lowered my head into my arms and closed my eyes.

"Hey love." I raised my head back up and turned to her. Her eyes were open and she was looking right at me. "Hey, how ya feeling?" She placed one hand on her chest and the other on her stomach. "My chest and stomach are hurting." I gave her a worried look. "Are you getting sick again?" She shook her head. "I don't think so. It's just my stomach again. Can you help me up?" I nodded and crawled over to her. "Maybe I should carry you. I don't think you should move around with a broken rib." She felt her side. "I have a broken rib?" I nodded. "Poko set it while you were out, but if you move too much you could unset it. So let me carry you."

She nodded and I helped her sit up. "Ready?" She nodded again and I slowly picked her up. "Where to?" She pointed to the back of the tent. "Just behind the tent." I nodded and slowly walked out and around the tent with her in my arms. "Just set me down here love." I did so and she started forcing herself to throw up. "Are you okay Iris?" She shrugged her shoulders. "More or less, considering my situation. Wait! Liz! Sarah!" I lowered my head. "You….saved Sarah, but….he got Liz and took her. She's missing now." Tears came to her eyes and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I should have done better." I shook my head at her.

"No. You saved Sarah, and now she is still here with us. As for Liz, we'll get her back. I'm going to go speak with Drake and Jess for a moment. Call if you need anything." She nodded and pulled me down for a kiss. "Love you." I smiled and nodded. "Love you too stupid." She shook her head and continued vomiting. I got up and walked over to Drakes shelter to find them both sitting in the doorway. "Hey, can I speak with you guys a sec?" They nodded and we all went inside the shelter. "Whats up Phi?" Drake asked and I turned to Jess. "I don't remember telling you before, but I'm a pyrokinetic." They tilted their heads. "Pyro….what?" she asked.

"Pyrokinetic. I can sense when others are around me with their body heat." Drake scratched his head. "So basically, you feel the body heat of others around you without actually touching them, or seeing them?" I nodded. "To put it simple, yes." Jess nodded. "Okay, so what is it you need to talk about?" I turned back to my tent. "I can sense everyone here, everyone. Justin and Poko in her tent, Sarah right outside, you two, and of course Iris. But…." Drake narrowed his gaze. "But?" I turned back to Jess. "Something don't feel right with Iris. I could always feel her body heat, I have for many years." Drake snickered. "Yeah, I bet you have." I blushed and glared at him.

"Oh shut up you fr….idiot! I'm being serious!" He held his hands up. "You're right. Sorry." I moaned. "Anyway, because I've felt her heat for many years, I know it too well. But…." Jess set her hand on my shoulder. "Phirin, what is it?" I turned back to my tent. "I still feel her heat, but….I feel….something with it." They looked at each other, then back to me. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I….don't know. I can't really explain it. It's like….there are multiple sources of heat coming from her." They again looked at each other then back. "So you're saying you feel her heat, but you feel another coming from her?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, to put it simple." Jess sighed and put her hand on my shoulder again. "Phirin." I turned back to her. "There's….something….you should know." They looked at each other and Drake nodded. I rose a brow as Jess turned back to me. "Iris….is pregnant." I froze and my eyes went wide. "Wha….what?" She nodded. "Pregnant!?" She sighed and nodded again. "I found out just a little bit ago." I quickly turned back towards my tent. "Iris is….pregnant!? I'm….a….father!?" She nodded again. "That's why she's been so sick lately. Phirin." I slowly turned back to her. "Drake and I have decided that we're going back to the city, and she's staying there."

My eyes widened even more. "What!?" Drake nodded. "We have to go after that bastard and get our daughter back, and she can't go with us while in this state. You should know this Phi. If you want to stay with her, we understand. We actually hope you do stay with her, cause she'll need you now. We can use the funds Quimo provided us with to set you up there until the child is born." I sighed and slowly nodded. "As much as I want to go….I have to stay with her. But….what about Liz?" Drake sighed. "We'll drop you guys off in the city, then we're leaving the following day to go after them. We'll try to find a way to get word to you about how things are going."

I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry about this." Jess shook her head. "No, we're happy for the two of you. Once the child is born, you can use your speed to catch up with us. But, we do need to ask. How long do you think she'll be pregnant before she has the child?" I thought for a minuet. "I think about….two and a half to three months. Somewhere around there." Drake nodded. "Then we'll expect you then. I'm going to talk to Sarah and see if she want's to stay or go." Jess and I nodded. "And Justin?" He scoffed. "Poko's going with us, and they're together now. So yeah, he'll go. And I have a feeling Sarah with go as well." Drake then left the shelter and I slowly walked back to my tent. _I'm going to be….a father._

Drake POV

As I walked out of the shelter, I turned to the left to see Sarah sitting on a log with her face buried in her arms. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Sarah, you okay?" She shook her head. "Liz is gone dad. We were just walking around and he came out of nowhere. He looked exactly like you, and told us to go with him for a second. Then he changed and turned into the man you saw. We….we really thought it was you dad." My eyes widened. "He looked like me?" She nodded. "What do you mean?" She turned to me. "He was you dad. He looked exactly like you." I lowered my head. "So you thought it was me. I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Dad." I turned back to her. "Please tell me we're going to get Liz back." I set my hand on her shoulder. "We will Sarah. We'll get her back, I promise. She nodded and lowered her head. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Sarah?" She sniffed. "They're all gone dad. All our friends and family, all gone. And now Liz gets taken. Why did this have to happen to us? Why dad?" I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know Sarah. It just did. But….why don't you tell me about yourself?" She looked at me. "Myself?" I nodded. "Your mom and I missed sixteen years of your life. So tell me about yourself." She slightly smiled and sighed.

"There's really not much to tell dad. Liz moved out with aunt Winry to Central, while Justin and I stayed in the old house. I worked at a small general goods store for two years, trying to make some money. At least the people in town don't care what I am. Other than that….there's nothing to tell. After aunt Winry and uncle Ed moved away….everything pretty much just stopped." I sighed and lowered my head. "Anyone special in your life?" She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Who would want to date a wolf?" I sighed again and pulled her close. "Sarah, you'll find someone. Your mom and I are so sorry for what happened. We wish every night we could give back those years that were stolen from us."

She slowly nodded. "Yeah." She then stood up and walked to her shelter, leaving me in tears. I set my face in my hands and Jess walked up. "Honey?" I didn't answer her and she sat down next to me. "Honey, you okay?" I shook my head. "Everything is gone Jess. Our kids lives were ruined because we disappeared." She wrapped her arm around me. "Maybe, but we can fix our mistake by being here for them for the rest of their lives." I nodded. "I overheard you talking to Sarah, about someone for her." I nodded. "She has a point hon. Who, in our world, would date a wolf? Besides Ed and Winry….they were all alone. They had no one to hold or comfort them."

She sniffed. "I know. But….maybe they can find someone here in this world. After all, we can't go back anyway." I nodded. "So that really does settle it? We really are staying here?" She shook her head. "We don't have anywhere else to go. Besides…." I turned to her when she stopped. "It means I get to keep my wolf." I moaned. "Don't start that again." She chuckled. "Relax honey, I'm only teasing you." I scoffed. "Evil wolf." She licked my face and smiled. "But you love me." She then stood up and walked back to our shelter. "Too damn much, wolf."

We spent the rest of that day resting up, then packed and left the following morning back to the city. I turned around to see Justin and Poko walking next to each other, but somewhat avoiding each other. I could see first hand now just how bad his shell was that Liz spoke about. "Liz wasn't joking about that shell of his." I stated to Jess and she chuckled. "Oh, so he didn't tell you?" I turned to her. "Tell me what?" She smiled. "They're together now." I rose a brow. "Together how? Like just seeing each other, or living together?" She chuckled again. "The latter….somewhat. He did spend the night with her. Or did you not notice?" I shook my head. "Known her two days, and already in a relationship with her. He must be one sweet talker."

"I would guess so. Quimo is going to have a fit when he finds out." I scoffed. "He'll try to kill Justin for 'stealing' his daughter. In only two days to boot." Jess chuckled again and I turned to see Phirin helping Iris walk along slowly, still in pain from yesterdays attack. My eyes fell on Sarah and she was still in a depressed state. "I'll be back hon." She nodded and I slowed down till I was beside Sarah. "Hey, you okay?" She sniffed. "Yeah….I'll be fine." I sighed and place my arm around her shoulder. "Talk to me Sarah. What's wrong?" She sniffed again and lowered her head. "You have mom, dad. Iris and Phirin have each other. And now Justin has someone."

I sighed cause I knew where this was going. "But you feel lonely cause you have no one?" She nodded. "I'm tired of being alone." I nodded. "I understand Sarah. You'll find someone, but we first have to get your sister back." She nodded again. "Yeah, I hope so." She started walking faster, leaving me behind in tears.


	28. Back In The City

**Warriors Of Light**

Back In The City

Iris POV

After a really long day of walking, we finally got back to the city. Phirin wanted to have me checked out by the doctor from last time, but as it was now really late at night, we had to wait till morning. So we all checked in at the same inn from last time, down the road from the doctors office, and went up to our rooms. Phirin set his blade down near the bed and grabbed his night clothes while I started changing. As I pulled my shirt off I got a really good look at the, now dark purple, bruise on my chest. "Wow, he got me good." I mumbled. "Yeah….you had me worried Iris. Especially with your condition." I turned to him with a brow raised.

"Condition?" He shook his head. "Nothing….never mind. Love you." I smiled and nodded. "Love you too." I climbed in bed as he finished getting changed. After a few minuets he joined me in bed and held me from behind. "Iris." I snuggled back into him. "Yeah?" He sighed and kissed my neck. "Drake and his family will most likely be leaving tomorrow. But….we'll be staying here." I turned to him. "Staying? Why? I know a couple of my ribs are broken, but we don't have to stay behind for that do we?" He sighed again. "You really don't know, do you?" I rolled around to face him. "Know what love?" He sighed again, grabbed my hand, and placed it over my stomach.

"What? Because I keep getting sick?" He shook his head. "Just concentrate, and you'll feel it." I let out a deep breath and waited. After a few seconds, I could feel something. Something….really warm. I thought for a minuet, then gasped when I realized what he was talking about. "Wait….I'm…." He nodded. "We're going to have a child soon Iris." Tears came to my eyes as I placed my other hand over my stomach as well. "I'm….pregnant!?" He nodded. "Jess and Poko figured it out a couple days ago, and I figured it out yesterday. I'm sorry I talk to you, but I wanted to wait till we got here." I closed my eyes and sniffed. "I'm carrying….our child? 'Our' child?" He grabbed me tighter and nodded.

"What….should we do?" I whimpered. "I….I'm not ready to be a father….but I want this child Iris. What…." He choked and sniffed. "I….I can't believe I'm pregnant Phirin. I want this child as well. I wasn't planning to be a mother so soon, but I do want this child." He nodded. "Well….I guess….I guess we have….our own family now." I grabbed his face and gave him a hard kiss. "Thank you Phirin….thank you." We cried into each others shoulders and he nodded again. "And thank you Iris. I….I can't wait to meet….our child." I rolled back over and we both caressed my stomach with our hands. "Me neither Phirin."

Phirin POV

We were asleep for a few hours, until I suddenly woke up to a strange presence nearby. I walked over to the door and peeked out to see a bright light coming from downstairs. "What the…." I grabbed the small knife that Drake had loaned me and followed the light. But as I got closer, the light would get farther. I followed it downstairs and out a back door into a small garden area behind the inn. Suddenly, the light appeared right in front of me and the Goddess lady was in the center of the light. "Good evening, my child. I am glad to see that you are well." I narrowed my gaze. "What do you want?" She smiled. "One, to offer my congratulations to you for your new child."

"Uh….thanks….and the rest?" She nodded. "To tell you how to repair you blade." My eyes went wide. "Repair it? How!?" She smiled again. "Drake Ganters. He can repair it for you. However, that blade was made by the Gods, and cannot be remade into it's original form. But he can repair and reform it to a different blade." I sighed. "Why should I trust him with my fathers sword?" She shook her head. "I have only come to tell you how to repair it, not to force you. You may do as you wish, provided that it maintains balance. Then, I would have to interfere. That is all I have come for, so I will leave you now. Now go, for your wife shall soon awaken." With that, the light got brighter, then altogether vanished.

I sighed and started to walk back inside. "So, have the freak fix it huh? Why should I let him anywhere near it? Knowing him, he'd only make it worse." I walked up the steps and into my room to find Iris still sleeping peacefully, smiling. _So much has happened this past week. I'm married….going to be a father….and maybe….have my blade back. I'll just have to think hard on it._ I slowly climbed back into bed and held onto Iris tightly. She moaned and nuzzled back into me. I kissed her neck and she shrugged her shoulder in her sleep, moaning again. I let out a deep breath and slowly closed my eyes as sleep began to take me back again.

We were waken up about an hour later to Drake knocking on the door. "Hey, Phirin, Iris. We're heading down for breakfast, you coming?" I let out a yawn and Iris sat up. "Yes, we're coming." she answered and began getting dressed. I sat there for a few more minuets, thinking about last night. I couldn't decide whether or not to let Drake fix my fathers blade. And then there's Iris being pregnant. "Hey, you okay?" I snapped back and shook my head. "yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." She nodded and continued getting dressed, I followed suit. Once done, we walked downstairs to see everyone except Sarah at a table. "Hey, where's Sarah?" I asked.

"She said she wants to skip breakfast. She wants to be alone for a while." Justin answered and Iris sighed. "She's that depressed?" Drake and Jess both nodded. "She gets like this every now and then. Normally it only lasts a couple of days." Justin cleared and we nodded. "Hey Drake, after breakfast I would like to speak with you." He nodded. "Alright." Iris and I sat down and we started eating. After a while, Poko stood up. "I'm going to go check on her. I'm a little worried." Jess sighed. "Maybe I should come." Drake shook his head. "No, let Poko talk to her. Maybe she needs a friend and not a parent right now." Jess nodded and Poko walked upstairs.

"Well, lets head upstairs Phi." I nodded and we both went up to my room. "So what's up Phi?" I sighed and started scratching the back of my head. "You're….good with metal, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." I sighed again. "I hate to ask this, but….do you think you'll be able to fix my blade?" He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I can. Is it really that important to you?" I nodded. "Yes, it belonged to my father. It was made by the Gods of Mobius and given to him." He nodded. "Well, do you want it back to what it was, or altered a little?" I shook my head. "You can't fix it back to what it was, so please do what you can." He sighed and nodded.

"If you're sure." I walked over, grabbed the pieces and gave them to him. He set them down on the floor and pressed his hand to them. Blue sparks erupted from his hand, then disappeared, but….the pieces were still there. "What the…." I tilted my head. "Uh….what happened?" He scratched his head. "It….failed? Let me try again." He pressed his hand to the pieces again and the blue sparks came back. After a few seconds, there disappeared and this time it worked. "Oookayyy….that was….odd." he stated. "What happened?" He shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. It somehow failed. But….that's never happened before, not for something like this."

"A fluke maybe?" He looked at his bracer and scratched his head again. "I guess. That's the only thing I can think of. Whatever. Here you go." He picked up the blade and handed it to me. It looked similar to the old one, but instead of being single edged, it was now double edged. The blade also had an odd grove down the center. "I think you'll like this. Here, I'll show you." I gave it back and he flipped a small clip, or something. He then pulled the blade apart, now holding two half swords. My eyes went wide. "Now you can use the sword for different fighting styles. Twin swords, or a two handed sword. You can also use this to surprise your enemies."

He handed them back and I was surprised of how light they were for their sizes. "I'm….impressed! It's not the same….but I do like it. Thanks." He nodded and stood up, looking at his bracer. "What's wrong?" He stared at his bracer for a moment. "I don't know. I just….have this odd feeling that something is wrong." I looked at his bracer as well. "Like what?" He shook his head slightly. "Don't know. Maybe it's just nerves. I'll worry about it later. Lets take Iris to the docs place to have her checked out." I nodded and we left the room to see Poko sitting outside Sarahs door. "Hey, you okay?" I asked and she shook her head. "What's wrong?" Drake asked sternly.

She sighed and lowered her head. "She hates herself." I rose a brow and Drake walked up to her. "Hates herself? Why?" I then saw tears coming to her eyes. "She thinks it's her fault that everything happened with you and your family." Drake sighed. "Does she mean about Liz?" She nodded. "And she also hates me." Drake tilted his head. "Why would she hate you?" She sniffed. "Because I stole you and Jess from her." Drake lowered his head. "You told her how we got here?" She nodded. "She didn't say anything, but I'm not a fool. I can see her anger towards me. I know she's mad at me for what I've done. And I don't blame her." Drake sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Poko, she's depressed right now. I may have not been around her for sixteen years, but I know my daughter. Sarah is like Justin, a person who can't hate someone for a simple mistake. She did this when she was a toddler. When she's upset, she takes it out on everyone else, even though she don't mean what she says. She's just mad and venting, but I know she really likes you." She raised her head to him. "Why do you say that?" He chuckled. "Cause if she didn't, you would be in the hospital….or doctors office right now. It's very rare to see it, but her temper, when it comes out, rivals Liz's. When the three of them just turned two, she got mad over Liz eating the rest of her birthday cake and she beat the shit out of her."

Poko's eyes went wide. "Sarah!? Beat up Liz!? You lie!" He shook his head. "Nope! Like I said, she likes you, or you would be gushing blood right now." I snickered and he turned to me. "You think I'm joking, but I'm dead serious." He turned back to her. "Don't worry Poko. Try to talk to her again, cause she needs a friend right now." She nodded and they both stood up. "Can I say goodbye to my father first?" We started laughing. "Are you scared of Sarah?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. "Just in case." I scoffed. "Well, I'm heading to the doctors place with Iris. Thanks again Drake." He nodded and I walked to the table to see Iris still there talking with Jess.

"What are you two talking about?" They both smiled. "Names for the child. Jess was offering some suggestions." I nodded. "Any good ones?" She smiled and nodded. "I was thinking Oliver for a boy, and Clerine for a girl." I thought it over a sec, then nodded. "I like them, so we'll go with those. But we need to head over to the doctors place now." She nodded and stood up. "Thanks Jess." She nodded. "Please don't mention it Iris, I was more than happy to help." We then left the table and started walking to the doctors place. "You really like those names?" I nodded. "Yeah, they sound cool, like me." She scoffed. "Dummy." I smirked and we left the inn.


	29. Love Issues

**Warriors Of Light**

Love Issues

Iris POV

Phirin and I walked into the doctors office and he was surprised to see us. "Well, if it isn't the two newly weds. How have you been?" I scratched the back of my head. "Well….we had a little….incident." Phirin stated and he rose a brow. "I can smell it." I tilted my head. "Huh?" He chuckled and pointed at me. "You're with a child, are you not?" My eyes went wide. "You can smell that!?" Phirin asked and he nodded. "Her scent is different than last time. So I assume that's why you are here?" We shook our heads. "No, we uh….got into a fight with someone and….she got hurt." He set his notes down and gestured us to follow him.

He took us to, of all rooms, the same as last time. "So tell me what happened." I sat down on the bed and he got a primitive stethoscope out. "I can't go into details, back we ran into that 'evil man' Percival." He quickly turned to Phirin. "You got into a fight with the evil man!?" He nodded. "He tried to kidnapped two friends of ours, and Iris managed to save one. But, he used magic to throw boulders at her, hitting her in the chest." The doctor nodded. "Well then, may I inspect the sight?" I nodded and lifted up my shirt above the bruise. "He got you pretty good here. Sorry if I hurt you miss." He began feeling around and touched my broken ribs, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Sorry about that. It looks like two broken ribs, but it seems that they have already been set. The bruise will disappear after some time, maybe a week, but the ribs will be about four to six weeks before they are mended enough for normal activities. About three months before they are fully healed up." I nodded and lowered my shirt. "I would say to take it real easy, but as you are now pregnant, it wouldn't matter anyway. Once in a while, take a cloth soaked with cool water and gently press it to the bruise. It will help it go away quicker." I nodded again. "Thank you doctor." He smiled. "Not at all miss. It's good to see you again, although this really isn't the way I hoped for."

We all chuckled. "What do we owe you doc?" Phirin asked and he waved him off. "All I did was look at her, I didn't really do much of anything. So you owe me nothing, seeing as how you gave me something to do. It's been slow, and she's been my only patient for weeks, so I've been rather bored." We both chuckled. "Well, at least let us buy dinner for you and your family tonight." I offered and he chuckled. "Well, 'I' accept, seeing as how I don't have a family of my own." I tilted my head. "Oh, sorry. May I ask why?" He chuckled. "Well, although I don't have many patients these days, I still have to stay around the office in case something does happen. So, I really don't have the time to spend looking for a mate."

I lowered my head. "Sorry." He waved me off. "It's fine. I'm not really worried about it. But I do accept your offer though. I close the office just after sundown, so will that be fine?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course, but you'll have to show us where a good place to eat is. I don't think you want to eat at the inn do you?" He chuckled. "Not really. I know just the place. Come back at sundown and we can go there." I nodded and we both shook his hand. "Thanks again doc." Phirin said and he nodded. "My pleasure." We left the office and started walking down the street. I turned to Phirin and he had his head down in thought. "You okay love?"

"Well, I've been thinking." I tilted my head. "About?" He sighed and turned to me. "Once Drake and the others leave, I'm thinking we go back to that town, Fonter I think it was. I can talk to that badger Foose about working with the guard until the child is born." I lowered my head and though on that. "I do like that idea. Maybe we can talk to Resmai about staying with her. I can help her with her land while we are there." He sighed and looked at my stomach. "I really don't want you doing anything in your condition Iris." I scoffed. "I'm pregnant, not paralyzed stupid. I can still do some things. Besides, you know I can't sit still and do nothing for long."

He moaned. "Yeah, I know. Fine, we can ask her. But please, don't push yourself." I growled. "Phirin, stop treating me like an invalid. I know my limits." He nodded. "Alright. Love you stupid." I smiled and kissed him. "Love you too pin.." "Don't you fucking dare!" he quickly snapped and I chuckled. "Yes love." He was still glaring at me. "What?" He growled. "I swear to god, if you call me that, I'll fuck you up." I chuckled again. "You already did, stupid." He thought on that for a second, then face palmed and moaned. "Stupid woman." I kissed him again. "Pincushion." He then yelled and I started running. "GET BACK HERE!" I chuckled as he chased me down the street.

Justin POV

I was walking down the street, thinking about the night before last when I stayed with Poko in her tent. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I've only known her for a few days, and then I spend the night with her? We didn't talk, or do anything, we just….laid there together in silence. And another thing that was so odd was that now, because of my new form, I could….smell her. And for some reason, I really liked her scent. I just liked everything about her. She's not human, and she's covered in fur….well, now I am too. But, I find her to be so pretty, and her personality is amazing. I just like everything about her. I rubbed my face and sighed.

"You okay?" I twitched and quickly turned around to see her, Poko, right behind me. "Uh….yeah….just fine….you?" She quickly blushed and traced the ground with her foot. "Uh….I'm fine." I nodded. "Uh….do you need something Poko?" She shook her head. "I just….wanted to see….if I could walk….with you?" I gulped and slowly nodded. "Uh….sure." We then started walking, but keep a little distance between us. "Um….s..sorry….about that night. I uh….didn't think straight." She nodded. "It's….fine. Really." We walked in silence for a few minuets. "So uh….if I may ask….what….are you? Your not a wolf." She chuckled. "No, I'm a tanooki." I tilted my head. "What's….a tanooki?"

"Hmmm….I guess you could say a raccoon dog. Basically a dog that has characteristics of a raccoon." I nodded. "I think I understand. So I guess that explains the puffy tail." She immediately blushed, then so did I. "I..I..I mean….you have a wonderful tail! It's just….uh….um….not what….I'm used to….uh….seeing?" She slowly nodded. "You….you really….like it?" I blushed more, but nodded and she smiled. "Th..thank you." I nodded again and turned back to the street. "Um…." I glanced to her. "S..sorry….about the….you know….kiss." My eyes went wide and I turned even redder. "Th..that was a kiss!?" She turned to me confused and nodded.

"What….did you think….it was?" I scratched my head. "Um….I really don't know. I've….never been kissed like that before….or….ever before." Now her eyes went wide. "You're lying!" I lowered my head and slowly shook it. "That was your first kiss ever!?" I slowly nodded. "Wow. Just….wow. So….um….what did you….think?" I lowered my head more. "I….liked it….I guess. I was….a little too shocked to know." She then started fidgeting. "Well….how about now?" I turned to her confused, but was met with her licking my face. I froze and she turned away. I slowly felt my face and she turned as red as her fur. "Um….well? What….what did you think?"

I rubbed my face for a minuet, then grabbed her shoulder. She turned to me and we stared into each others eyes. "Uh….c..can I….try?" Her eyes went wide again, but she slowly nodded. I swallowed and inched closer to her. She 'presented' her muzzle to me and I quickly licked her back. She immediately placed her hand to the spot I licked and turned beat red. "Uh…." I choked, but she smiled. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and licked me back, nuzzling into my neck afterward. I was frozen from her sudden actions, but slowly found myself wrapping my arms around her middle. I gripped her tight and set my head in her shoulder.

"Uh….J..Justin." I twitched. "Uh….yeah?" She gripped me tighter. "What….what does this….mean for us?" I swallowed. "Um….what do you mean?" She released and pushed me back. "Are….are we a….couple?" I started scratching my head. "Uh….I don't know….are we?" She lowered her head. "I….I don't know. I….I really like you Justin. I do." I nodded. "I….like you too….Poko." She sighed. "Can….can we be….a couple?" I continued to scratch my head. "Um….I guess? Do….do you want to?" She didn't answer at first, but after a second, she nodded. "I….I do. I want….to be with you." I sighed and lowered my head. "I….I do too Poko." She then turned to me. "Really?" I slowly nodded.

"Yes….I do." She lowered her head and sniffed. "So we're….a couple?" I scratched my head and nodded. "I guess so." She nodded and slowly took my hand. I let her and we started walking again. We held hands, but didn't speak for a while. "Justin." I turned to her. "Uh….yeah?" She sniffed and smiled. "Thank you." I gulped and nodded. "Uh….sure." She then gripped my hand tighter and we continued to walk down the street.

Drake POV

Jess and I arrived back at the inn after looking around and discovered that Sarah was still sitting in her room. "Honey, I'll be back shortly." She nodded and licked my face. "Good luck." I nodded and walked to Sarahs door. "Sarah, may I come in for a minuet?" She didn't answer. "Sarah?" I heard her sigh. "Yeah, come in." I slowly opened the door to see her sitting on the bed. "Sarah, will you talk with me?" She turned to the window. "What about?" I sighed. "I think you know what about hon. Your mom and I are worried." She buried her face and sniffed. "I never gave up." I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "On what?"

"You….you and mom. They told us you were dead, but me and Justin never gave up. We somehow knew you were alive. We kept hoping you'd come home, and it left us empty. We were alone, and now that we have you back, we shouldn't feel lonely anymore. But….it's still there. I still feel alone. I've been alone for sixteen years, and I can't take it anymore." She started crying and I set my hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, I understand how you feel, but you can't give up. The moment you give up, is the moment you lose everything. I know what you're lonely for, and you'll find someone to rid you of that loneliness. Trust me." She sniffed and nodded.

"And what are we going to do about Liz dad?" I sighed. "We're going to find her, and bring her back with us. But we need to be strong for her, not fall into despair. Okay?" She nodded and raised her head up. "Okay dad." I grabbed her in a hug and rubbed her back. "You'll find someone Sarah, just have patience." She nodded again and I pushed her back. "Now, it's almost time for dinner hon. Would you please join us? A friend of ours will be joining us." She nodded. "I'll be there dad." I nodded back. "Okay. We're meeting in front of the doctors office down the street in a few hours." She nodded again and I stood up. "I'll be there dad." I then turned and left her room.


	30. Dinner

**Warriors Of Light**

Dinner

Drake POV

Jess and I sat on the front steps of the Ty's place waiting for him and the others to get here. I had my arm around Jess's shoulder, holding her hand with my other, while she brushed her tail with her other hand. She had head head slightly lowered and I could see she was thinking hard on something. "What are ya thinking about hon?" She sighed and lowered her head more. "I'm….I'm worried Drake….about Liz." A tear formed in her eye, so I brushed it away. "I know hon, we'll get her back. I promised you we would, and we will." She nodded and sniffed. "I want our daughter back Drake. She's done nothing to deserve being taken by that man."

I sighed and nodded, then thought of something to change the subject with. "So….what do you think it's like now, back home?" She turned to me. "What do you mean hon?" I took my hand from hers and rubbed my temple. "From what the kids told us, it's been about….twenty-five years now in our world since we've been gone." She turned back to the street and sighed. "No telling honey. But what does it matter?" I turned to her and tears fell from her face. "We can never go back, so everything might as well be gone to us. Ed….Al….Winry….Roy….everyone will be gone by the time we get back. But what hurts the most….is Ed and Winry took care of our children….and we'll never be able to even so much as say thank you."

I lowered my head and tears came to my eye. "Yeah….you're right. We owe them so much….but can't ever repay them." We then heard the door behind us open and we turned to see Ty locking up. "Sorry for taking so long, lost track of time." We stood up and I waved him off. "No need, we got here early anyway." He finished locking the door and walked down the steps to us. Instead of his normal doctors attire, we was now wearing smooth, brown, long pants, and a white short sleeve shirt and a sleeveless blue vest. I looked to see that his left arm had a long one inch wide, fur-less scar running down the length of his upper arm. "Well, are we ready to go?"

I shook my head. "Not quite, still waiting on...never mind, here they are now." Iris, Phirin, Justin and Poko walked up to us and nodded at Ty. "Evening doctor." Iris greeted, but he waved her off. "I'm off duty, or whatever. So just call me Ty." They nodded and I turned to Justin. "Have you seen Sarah?" Iris turned to me. "Yes, she's coming. She was still at the inn." I nodded and turned in time to see her walk up. "Oh, there you are hon. Well, we're ready to go Ty." He nodded and led us down the street with me and Jess in the back. We looked to see Justin and Poko now holding hands and talking a little bit. "What the hell is wrong with that kid? Even we didn't move that fast!" I whispered.

"I agree. I'm not to sure I like how fast they're going with this." I turned to her. "So what's your opinion on what to do?" She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know honey, but I don't want him to end up hurting himself or rushing into something. I think….we should talk to them." I nodded. "Agreed. We'll talk with them separately when we get back to the inn." She nodded. "Alright." I then turned to that Sarah had a smile on her face, but I could tell it was a fake one. I knew she was trying to hide her problems from the others. "I'm worried about Justin hon, but Sarah is the one that really worries me." She sighed and nodded.

"Did you talk to her?" I nodded. "I did, but it didn't help much. Justin told us that us disappearing tore Liz apart, but I can see that it's Sarah who suffered more." She lowered her head and nodded. "I see that. So….what should we do?" I shook my head. "For something like this, there's really nothing we can do, but support her." She nodded and Ty then stopped. "Well, we're here. This is my friend Doona's place. Her salmon roasts are the best ever." We nodded and started walking in. "Doona! You here!?" he yelled, then we heard a reply a second later. "One second, you loud mouth cat!" We all turned to him with wide eyes. "What the hell is wrong with her!?" Jess whispered.

"Who the hell said anything was wrong with me!?" We turned to see a very slightly plump….rodent woman. "Uh….nothing! Just wondering what the yelling was about!" Jess quickly covered up and she scoffed. "Well, it's hard to 'not' yell when you have loud mouth here." she stated in a calmer tone. "Well Doona, these are friends of mine and I had to get them to try your Salmon roast." She scoffed again. "Perverted feline….whatever. Have a seat and I'll get some out to ya in a few." We walked over to a table and sat down. "Um….is she in a bad mood or something?" Phirin asked and he chuckled. "No, she's a shrew, and they are always touchy. She's a sweet woman, you just have to watch what you say around her as she is easily offended."

Justin turned to me. "Well, I guess we found someone worse than Liz, and who could think that was possible?" We all laughed and I turned to Ty. "May I ask, what happened to your arm?" He looked at it then sighed. "Happened during battle years ago. I was a doctor in the militia for north of here." I nodded. "So you have wars here?" He tilted his head. "Well, not really wars, more like bandit uprisings. There's only been two wars that I have ever heard of, and they were over a hundred years ago. It was when the lord passed away with no heirs, so all the lands were fighting each other for the throne. Both wars were for the same thing."

I nodded. "I see. So the battle was just an uprising?" He nodded back. "Yes, a bad one too. Normally it's just bandits stealing goods, or kidnapping children. But that one was far worse. This group was running around killing everyone. They never stole anything, or did anything. They were just….killing for fun." We lowered our heads. "It's sad what people can do." He sighed and nodded. "Yes….it is." We were interrupted by Doona bringing our food over. "Here ya go." She set the food down and took a seat at the table next to us. "So, you're all friends of this annoying kitty?" I snickered. "Sorry to ask, but do you two hate each other?" She rose a brow. "Hate him? Why would I hate him? He's a nice cat, but I can't stand his bullshit."

"Doona, you know why I do it." She scoffed. "Sorry 'pretty kitty', but not interested." He gave a fake frown and we all laughed. "So you two just like to screw with each other?" Phirin asked and Ty quickly nodded. Doona then slapped him upside the head. "I'm right here stupid! So anyway, where you all from?" We all turned to each other. "Uh….hard to explain….let's just leave it as really far away." Doona shrugged her shoulder. "Fair enough. So you all related, or what?" I chuckled. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to be rude. My name is Drake, my wife Jess, our kids Justin and Sarah. Phirin and his wife Iris, and Poko." Doona's eyes went wide.

"Poko!? Quimo's daughter!?" Poko nodded. "How the hell did you talk him into letting you out!?" She tilted her head. "How do you know my father?" She scoffed. "Ty, your father and I grew up together and spent a lot of time together. Ty here loves to fuck with me, but your father was the worst!" Our eyes widened. "Quimo!? That calm man!?" She scoffed again. "Calm!? Him!? Hell no! When we were younger, he was the town trouble maker!" Poko's jaw dropped. "My father!? A trouble maker!?" She nodded. "Yup! But he quickly straightened up when his mother got a hold of him! Beat the living shit out of him. She was the only woman that ever scared me." I shook my head.

"Wow! Who would've thought?" She chuckled. "Fooled you good, didn't he?" We all quickly nodded. "Well anyway, how's that stupid old dog doing?" Poko smiled. "He's fine." Doona moaned. "Damn." I rose a brow. "You hate him?" She shook her head. "No, not really hate him. More like….I just got tired of him annoying me." I chuckled. "Well, to change the subject, Ty wasn't kidding about your roast. It's delicious. Thank you." She nodded. "Welcome. So what brings you around here so….'really far' from home?" My face turned stern. "We're after Percival." Her eyes went wide. "Percival!? The evil man!?" I nodded. "Why the hell are you going after him!?"

"Because he needs to be stopped. And….he kidnapped my daughter." Ty quickly turned to me and Doona lowered her head. "Kidnapped your daughter!?" I nodded. "He took her away, and we're going to get her back." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry. I hope that you find her." I scoffed. "Oh, we will! And that man is going to pay for what he has done!" Doona nodded. "You better make him pay, for what he did to me!" I turned to her. "What did he do, if I may ask?" She balled her fists. "Bastard killed my mother, just because she just happened to be near him! She didn't even do anything! He just killed her!" I sighed and lowered my head. "I'm sorry."

"Instead of feeling sorry for me, you should look for that bastard! Find him, and make him pay for his crimes!" We all nodded. "Oh, he will pay! For everything!" She nodded and stood up. "Well, I hate to be rude, but I'll write up your bill. I still have to provide." I nodded. "It's fine. The meal was excellent. Thank you." She nodded and walked away. I turned to Ty with his head lowered. "You alright?" He sighed and turned to where Doona walked. "I knew about what happened to her mother, but it still pains me. I remember the day it happened….like it was yesterday. If it wasn't for my duties here, I'd come with you and help."

"Thanks Ty, but this is a personal matter now. We don't want help from anyone. I'm sure you understand." He nodded. "I do. I wish you all luck. As for me, I need to be heading back now. Thank you for dinner." He stood up and I followed suit, taking his hand. "Not a problem Ty. Thank you for the help you've given us." He nodded and we shook hands. "Well then, until next time my friends." We all waved as he left the shop. I sat back down and Phirin turned to me. "Drake, Iris and I have decided to go back to Fonter. At least until the child is born." I nodded. "So where will you stay?" He sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, we were thinking of talking to Resmai. Stay with her and I can help her with her land. That, or stay in town and help in the town guard." Poko turned to him. "If you do, you can stay with my father in our house. Just tell him I offered." He nodded. "We'll think on it. Is there a way to get news around quickly?" She nodded. "Carrier birds, but it can be expensive." I nodded. "Then we'll send you word on our travels every now and then that way." He nodded back. "I really wish we could keep traveling with you." I sighed. "Me too Phi, but now you have to take care of your family. And that always comes first, regardless of the situation." He nodded again. "Agreed. Well then, I guess we leave tomorrow." I nodded. "As I said, we'll be waiting for ya."


	31. Separate Paths

**Warriors Of Light**

Separate Paths

Iris POV

Once we had finished our dinner and Drake paid for it, he and his family went for a walk through the city. Phirin and I decided to go back to the inn and relax a bit. When we entered our room, I walked over to the bed and laid down while he looked at his new blade. I was actually impressed at Drakes work in repairing it, and I could tell that Phirin was as well. I turned my head to the ceiling, let out a sigh and started rubbing my stomach. I just couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother in a few months. And I was really worried about it as well, seeing as how I was nowhere near ready to be a parent yet, and neither was Phirin.

"You okay?" I snapped back and turned to him. I stared at him for a second, then turned back and sighed again. "Yeah. I'm just….I don't know if I'm ready for this yet Phirin. I don't know how to be a parent, I don't know the first thing about it. What if I screw up?" He sighed and set his blade down against the chair before sitting down next to me on the bed. "I don't either Iris, I really don't. But….I don't think you'll screw up. Sure, we both have a lot of learning to do. How to take care of a child, provide for it, raise it. It's a lot to just suddenly drop on us, but I don't think you'll screw up. And we can always ask for some advice from Resmai or Quimo."

I nodded and turned to him. "Are you scared?" He sighed and lowered his head. "Yeah, I am. But not only for our child, but for Drake and his family. It makes me mad that we have to just up and leave them like this, when his daughter is missing. And Percival….something about him has been troubling me ever since we first saw him." I rose a brow. "And what's that love?" He looked at me, but didn't turn his head. "I killed him years ago, I killed him. He should be dead, but yet how is he here? He wasn't sent to this world when he died. So just how is he alive again? Something brought him back to life, but what?" I shook my head. "Not a clue. Do you think it's possible someone brought him back? Like with magic or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It is possible, but unlikely. Who could have the power to do that?" I brought my hand to my chin. "Do you think….maybe that Goddess did?" He rose a brow. "Lady Spirit?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well, she is a Goddess, and she did change Drakes body into something else. She could have the power to bring him back, but why would she? She claims that she controls the balance of everything. So why bring him back, then send us to kill him?" I turned back to him. "Actually….she never did send us to kill him. She only helped us to get around easier, and with your blade. I don't recall her ever saying anything about killing or stopping him."

"Good point. But would she really bring him back, even if she did have the power to?" I sighed and shook my head. "Not a clue love. But we'll have to worry about that later. For now, what do you think he or she will be?" He looked at me confused. "The baby. Hedgehog, or wolf?" He scoffed and shook his head. "How in the hell did you go from talking about killing Percival, to about what our child will be?" I chuckled. "Well, you changed it from the baby to Percival in the first place." He face palmed and moaned. "Stupid woman. And to answer your question, it'll be a hedgehog. Boy or girl, I can't tell, but I can tell that it's a hedgehog. And I think it's a pyrotechnic too."

I smiled and looked at my stomach. "Well, we have the names, and we know what it'll be. But…." HE turned to me after a brief pause. "But what?" A tear formed in my eye and I turned to him. "After it's born, what then? We need to get back with Drake and his family to stop Percival, but we can't leave our child." He lowered his head. "We're not leaving the child, you'll be staying." My eyes went wide. "You mean….you'll be leaving us!?" He slowly nodded. A few days after the birth, I'll be leaving to get back with Drake and the others. You will have to stay behind, we have no choice Iris. We can't get our child involved, and I have to get back in the fight as soon as possible."

I turned to my stomach and began crying. "I understand love. You do what you have to do, but promise me that you'll come back." He then reached over and smacked my head hard. "Stupid woman, why wouldn't I? Of course I'll come back. God, I'll take I'll take that freak Drake any day over you crying about me not coming back." I sighed and took his hand. "I know, but I'm worried Phirin." He sighed and shook his head, then leaned over to kiss my head where he smacked me. "I know Iris, I'm sorry." I set my hand on his cheek and pulled him over to me. "I love you pincushion." He twitched and growled under his breath. "I hate you." I chuckled. "Yeah, whatever." I finished and kissed him again.

Jess POV

Drake and I were on our way back to the inn, but Justin, Sarah and Poko wanted to continue walking for a bit longer. We walked up to our room and we both laid down on the bed with me slightly on top of his chest. Drake was supporting his head with on hand, and stroking my head with the other. I was rubbing his chest and thinking about Liz. "Drake, I'm worried about what he's doing to Liz. I can't stand her getting hurt." He nodded. "I know hon. There's nothing we can do about that, except get her back. And we will. I promised you we would." I sighed and nodded as tears came to my eyes. "Come on hon, we need to get some sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." We kissed each other, then pulled the covers over us. Drake fell asleep shortly afterward, but I still had Liz on my mind. I was so worried about her, it was just tearing me apart. I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes. After what felt like forever, I finally fell asleep. Just as Drake said, we both woke up early as hell and began packing. Everyone met downstairs for a quick breakfast and chat before we had to go our separate ways. After a while, we all stood up and left the inn to walk to the city gate. Once we got there, everyone shook hands and exchanged hugs with Phirin and Iris. "Well, we'll be seeing you guys later Phi. Take care of yourselves, and say hello to the others for us."

"We will, and you guys be safe." Drake nodded and they shook hands one last time. "Good luck finding Liz, Drake." He nodded. "And to you two for your kid. Goodbye, my friends." They nodded and started walking away. I sighed and turned to Drake. "I hope everything goes well with them." He smiled and licked my face. "It will, hon. But for now, we need to get going and find Liz." I nodded and the rest of us started walking through the city to the other gate.

Liz POV

My whole body was shivering from the cold floor and shackles that bound my hands to the wall. But it was also shaking from the pure fear I was feeling. I lose my parents for sixteen years, then get thrown into this strange new world or whatever. And now I was being held prisoner and beaten nonstop daily. My fur and face was covered in dried blood from the wounds on my head from the first couple of beatings. My right leg was purple and swollen, and I could tell that it was broken. I tried to use my other leg to reset the fracture, but it only made it worse. And it wouldn't have mattered anyway, seeing as how that evil man would step and stomp on it to torture me with more pain.

I suddenly heard a clanging sound, then an even louder creaking sound as the door to the room slowly opened, revealing the evil man with a large grin on his face. "Well well, good morning my pet. I trust you slept rather horribly?" I was scared out of my wits, but I managed an evil glare right back at him. "Let me loose, you monster! Right now!" I growled and he laughed. "Still got some fight left, huh? Well that's good. It'll make this even more enjoyable." He slowly walked to me and I started screaming inside from fear, but held my stare. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my face in his hand. "Today is your lucky day, brat. I've found that I have no further use for you."

I rose my brow. "Oh really? Then how about you let me loose so I can kill you?" He held up his hand and waved his finger side to side. "Tsk tsk tsk. I don't think so, little brat. Besides, who ever said I was going to let you live? You are of no further use to me, so I might as well kill you." My eyes went wide and he stood up. "As much of a nuisance you've been for me, I actually had a lot of fun with you." He turned around and walked back to the door where two of those weird beings were standing on either side of the door. "Dispose of her." They nodded and he turned back to me. "Goodbye, little brat." HE turned around and left the room.

I then panicked and started kicking with my good leg as the beings walked up to me. "No! Get away from me! Get away!" One slugged me in the face, dazing me, as the other undid my shackles. They each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me across the floor and out the door. I was so dazed from the punch that my vision kept blurring in and out. It felt like I was dragged for an eternity through the halls until they drug me through two large doors and we were now outside. They dragged me for even longer until I could see that it was now getting dark out. After a while longer, they suddenly stopped and threw me a short distance away.

I slowly came to my feet, and right as I stood up, I felt the most horrible pain ever in my chest. I yelled in pain as loud as possible and slowly looked down to see a metal blade sticking out of my chest coming from behind. I suddenly started feeling weaker and getting worse by each passing second. The blade withdrew from my chest and I fell to my knees, clutching the spot where I was run through. I was then suddenly kicked to the ground and the beings started walking off. Blood started oozing from my mouth as I coughed up even more. I tried to sit back up, but I was now so weak, I was starting to pass out. It was getting really hard to breathe now, and the pain was starting to subside.

"N..no….I…." I wheezed as I started to lose my voice from the weakness in my body. "No….mom…..d..dad….help…." My eyelids were now starting to droop as it now became hard to even hold them open. "Dad….h..help….me….please….help…." I took in as deep a breath I could, but couldn't hold it in and quickly let it out as my eyelids closed, encasing me in darkness.

 **And that concludes part one of this story. Part two will be starting up soon, and we will update on here when we have, as well as the name. However, Owl productions and myself wish to apologize to the readers. As school is starting back up in his location, and work interfering on my end, part two will be placed on a temporary hold until we can get the time to get everything set up. We do apologize for this and we will get it started as soon as we can. We hope you have enjoyed reading part one and look forward to reviews on how we are doing. Thanks, from myself, and owl productions.**


End file.
